Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after the Holy Tournament and the season two of Inazuma Eleven Stage On. Hanaraki Akara, a shy girl who loves soccer, singing, dancing, and also a flower girl, dreams to become a part of the team and a pop-idol group, Prism Stars. Can Raimon Eleven helped her make her dreams come true? OC SUBMISSION CLOSED! F.Y.I: DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA! Based on the Pretty Rhythm Series.
1. Introduction

**Heeheehee... I know that I updated this one but I kinda missing some things and needed a little adjustments.**

**As you know my OC:**

Name: Hanaraki Akara

Nickname:

Field name: Flower Maiden

People who call her: Aka-chan, Hana-chan, and Raki-chan

Age: 13

Year: first (transferred student)

Appearance: Scarlet hair that reaches to her waist and its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands on the sides and her eyes are violet purple.

How she dress: Her outfit is the same as Hoshizora Miyuki (Smile Precure) but the top is fuchsia with a red rose on the left side, red violet hood with carmine linings, the skirt is magenta 2 tiered skirt with red ruffles, white stockings with red linings near the top, and chestnut sports sneakers. Like Aira, she wears a red heart locket on her neck but not in soccer.

Family Members: Hanaraki Akoro (older brother),Hanaraki Atono (father, deceased),Hanaraki Aminaka (mother, deceased)

Personality: Kind, shy, caring, quiet, and acts like a mother

Likes: Singing, dancing, drawing, cooking, reading, stargazing, Prism Stars, her friends ,her brother, skating, soccer, flowers and everyone's smile.

Hates: People who are sad, car coming at her, being alone, getting teased in a fun way, ghosts, and people who ask her which boy she likes.

Team: Raimon later became the Prism Stars (GO)

Hissatsu and Details: (If you want some details leave them to me.)

Sakura (cherry blossom)storm (BL)- the user spins around then summon pink cherry blossoms appear below her feet and blow in circle around the user then the opponent got trap in the storm then the user steals the ball.

Beat Coreopsis(DR)- she kicks the ball with rhythm and some coreopsis petals appeared whenever the rhythm began then pass the other players by dancing.

Holly Wind (BL)-she jumps and spins around summoning holly petals around her. The petals blow straight at the victim when she stops spinning and takes a bow.

Dandelion Melody(SH)-she kicks the ball in the air then dandelion petals appeared circling around the ball, then her leg had formed a music aura and kicks it fusing the petals and the music notes together straight towards the net.

Rose Dance (DR)-she dances with the ball around the victim trailed with roses appeared from her feet making a dome then kicked the ball in the air right through the dome causing the petals to fly making the victim distracted making her to pass through.

Ribbon Orchid (BL)-an orchid appeared from her hand and a pinkish ribbon on the top of the orchid. She starts dancing around the victim followed up with a trail of orchid petals around them, then goes in front of them twirling around the ribbon along with the petals, to distract them.

Lily (white) Angel(SH)-the user's back has wings shaped in white lilies. She takes up along with the ball then kicks it, then her wings of lilies followed the ball engulfing it giving it speed straight at the net.

Lily (yellow) Breeze (SH)-she kicks the ball in the air. A bouquet of yellow lilies appeared from her hand and she blows the petals out of the lilies upward towards the ball with a gust of wind. She jumps in the air in the upside position and kicks the ball along with the yellow lilies blowing at the ball at the net.

Piano Natsurtium (BL)-she claps her hands together and spreads out made out of natsurtiums . She plays it, natsurtium petals appeared showering her and the opponent. When she reaches to the final note, the petals will blow straight at the opponent. The ball will go in the air after the opponent got blown out will go to the user.

Hedge Guard (BL)-she raise her hand and puts it down and closed her eyes making a hedge growing beneath forming a wall. It deflects the shot back.

Pine Orchestra (SH)-raises her hands like a conductor, then some pines appeared behind her. She kicks the ball then she directs the pines to the ball with some music on the needles straight at the net.

Poppy Lullaby (BL)-she sings to the victim with a beautiful voice. Its similar to Aira's Soothing Lullaby, but the victim is asleep on top of the poppy flowers as a bed then the user takes the ball.

Keshin: Hana no Idol (Flower Idol)

Appearance: when Akara puts her hands to her chest and sings, a woman with crimson hair that ties up into twintails with red and pink flowers and a headphone set, wearing a frilly pink dress with red ruffles and ribbons on them. She is holding a pink and red guitar. Her eyes are bright red.

Hissatsu for Keshin:

Floral Musical (SH)-Akara and her keshin sings in harmony, making all kinds of flowers appeared behind her. Then she opens her eyes and kicks the ball surrounded by many flower petals.

Guitar Grow(BL)-her keshin plays her guitar and Akara raise her left hand making the trees, vines, hedges and bushes to grow. They made a wall to deflect the shot.

School: Raimon (even though she's on a different team)

Hissatsu Tactics:

Miracle Idol Live: (this move belongs to Akara and the rest of the Prism Stars)

Position: Midfielder,defender and co captain

Element: Wind and wood

History/other information: Hanaraki Akara is a 13 year old girl who plays soccer with the Raimon and later on the Prism Stars. When she was 2, she used to be a happy and cheerful girl with her parents and her 14 year old brother Hanaraki Akoro. When she was 3 years old, she's become shy and quiet ever since her parents died. When she saw the match and the shows of the Prism Stars, she's really amazed of all the teammates of the Prism Stars, including Hono Aira. That made her to like soccer, singing, and dancing and wishes to join the Prism Stars like Hono Aira. She also like flowers (probably due to her surname).10 years later, her older brother had a job at the hospital everyday leaving Akara all alone. Even though she's alone in the inside, but she always put a smile on her face trying not to cry. She also like to hand out flowers to the team when their feeling down.

Trivia: All of her hissatsu is based on the flowers and plants.

The Inazuma Japan thinks about Akara as Aira because of their appearance, their singing and dancing experiences, some of the things they like, and both have older brothers exept Aira has a younger brother.

Somehow, she can hear her keshin's voice talking to her.

**This is just an introduction of my OC. I will be making the story right between writing on my current story, Inazuma Eleven Stage On. So, I need some ideas of which Raimon Eleven teammates will encounter Akara first? Here are my choices:**

**Mastukaze Tenma**

**Shindou Takuto**

**Kirino Ranmaru**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Also know about Prism Stars:**

**Prism Stars is the girls-only soccer team and a girl pop-idol group. When they play on the field, they sing,dance,and/or sometimes they flirt (if they don't want to) to keep the opposing team off guard. They don't like guys who go on easy on them because some guys think that girls can't play soccer. They cared for each other like a family that no one can break us apart. Their coach and assistant is Hono Aruto and Hono Akoto(My OCs older and younger brothers). In GO, Hono Aira is now the coach of the Prism Stars.**

**Their uniforms:**

**In GO, the uniforms have changed. They are now in violet with 3 fuchia stripes going vertically and the star and the music note have formed together. The shorts are amethyst purple and the socks are orchid purple. The goalkeeper still wears the same thing but the colors are swapped now have lavender web with violet stripes go vertically. The gloves are the same. The captain's band is orange-red.**

**One more thing, my OC in 10 years later:**

**Name: Hono Aira**

**Nickname: Ai-chan**

**Appearance: Same hair color and the length is longer and its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands above her eyes.**

**Personality: Same as the Stage On, but less energetic, got smarter and calm.**

**Likes: the same as Stage On**

**Dislikes: the same as Stage On**

**Crush: Kazemaru Ichirouta (have ever mentioned their dating?)**

**How she dress: In GO, she \'s now wearing a aquamarine shirt with a white jacket with 3 sky blue stripes around the sleeves. Her pants are navy blue trousers with black shoes. She's still wearing her necklace.**

**Other info: Hono Aira is the coach of the Prism Stars for her older brother, Hono Aruto. 10 years ago, she was the captain of her team. But now, they are working in the Shining Prism Arena as staffs, coaches, mentors, designers,etc. Her biggest fan, Hanaraki Akara, look up to her as her role model and dreams to be in the Prism Stars someday. Aira can see Akara's shine, determine to work hard as a idol and soccer player. After Akara knows that Aira and Kazemaru were dating and asked Aira a bunch of questions, she blushed very hard causing Kazemaru to teased her more. She and Akara can have a sisterly relationship because Akara's brother, Hanaraki Aruto told her that she gets lonely by herself, but Akara didn't mind. After Akara's soccer practice, she visits her house making Akara surprise.**

**Oh, and I need a captain for the Prism Stars in GO. First one to get it gets to be captain. Any more questions before I shut up, PM me.**

**Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A New Student Arrived

**Spring: Ohayou minna!**

**Aira: What happened? You didn't make a story since the day you created this story.**

**Spring: Homework...**

**Aira: Oh I see, it's a good thing I can't do homework while I'm an idol.**

**Spring: That's because I didn't mentioned it in Stage On!**

**Aira: So! It counts!**

***Both were arguing***

**Akara: *sweatdropped* While their fighting, SapphireSpade a.k.a. Spring doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. Yosh, let's get start it. Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**  
**

A girl was running in the streets, going to her first day of school. She has violet eyes and scarlet hair that reaches to her waist that is put on a ponytail with a few hair strands on her eyes. She was wearing a Raimon school uniform.

_'I hope I won't be nervous when I introduce myself...' _she thought.

_Flashback_

_"Akara, are you sure that you will be fine going to school? I can pick you up if you want." a man asked Akara. She was about to leave when the man, her older brother, stop her._

_"Daijoubu, Onii-san, I'll be fine. I don't want to get in your way of your work." She said softly._

_"Akara..." her brother began._

_"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave." she said with a smile and wave to her brother._

_Flashback_ _end_

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going after her thoughts and bumped into two people. She fell down to her bottom and rubbed it, feeling its hurt.

"Ouch..." she said softly and look up the two people she bumped into. The first one has short, wavy brownish hair and brown eyes. The other him has bright rose pink hair tied into two tails and light green-blue eyes. They both wearing Raimon school uniform.

Akara stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry!" she apologize and ran.

The one with the brown hair was about to say something, but she already left.

* * *

Shindou's P.O.V.

Shindou was about to say something, Akara had already left. He and Kirino looked where Akara had ran to.

"I wonder who she is?" Kirino wondered. Shindou wondered the same thing.

"I don't know." Shindou said.

"Nee Shindou," Kirino began, "have you heard that there's going to be a new student in our school?"

"Yeah I heard. I wonder who it is?" Shindou wondered.

After the conservation about Akara, they both walked to Raimon.

* * *

Akara's P.O.V.

"Phew, that was close." she panted after all the running. She was very scared if they got mad at her. She just hope that she'll be fine when she arrived Raimon.

"I wonder what kind of school looks like." she wondered. She started humming to one of her favorite songs. And all of them were Prism Stars. She is a big fan of Prism Stars. She even is a big fan of Hono Aira. Aira was her number one favorite Prism Stars members out of all the girls. She dreams to be in her favorite soccer team and pop-idol group.

When she arrives at Raimon, she was amazed.

"So this is where the famous Raimon Eleven is at." she said to herself. She took a deep breath and began to enter the school.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Homeroom had begun and the students went to their homeroom class. Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke were about to head to their homeroom class, they heard some students chatting about something.

"Nee nee, I heard that theirs going to be a new student."

"I heard it, too!"

"I hope she's cute..."

"You don't even know if it's a girl!"

Tenma is confused. So is Aoi and Shinsuke. "Nee Aoi," Tenma began, "Did you know about this?" Aoi shook her head and said, "No, I haven't."

"Well whoever it is, I hope this person loves soccer!" Shinsuke said excitedly. Tenma agreed and Aoi smiled.

"Alright class settled down." the teacher said. The students rush in to their seats. "Ohayou, Sensei!" they said (A/N: I just put Sensei, that's all)

"Ohayou, I know some of you heard that there's going to be a new student here. Come right in, sweetie. Please introduce yourself." the teacher said. The new student entered the class.

Everyone was looking at her. Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke also looked at the new student.

* * *

Akara's P.O.V.

When I entered the room, everyone was staring at me. I was feeling nervous. I don't know how to start.

"Please introduce yourself, please." the teacher said.

_'Must be brave, must be brave, must be brave!'_ She thought to herself. I took a deep breath and said my name.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (I know her P.O.V. is short)

"My name is Hanaraki Akara, it's a pleasure to meet you all." said Akara and took a little bow.

"Okay, Hanaraki, sit behind Matsukaze," the teacher instructed, "Matsukaze please raise your hand to show Hanaraki to her seat." Tenma raise his hand and Akara went towards to her seat where Tenma is at.

When she at her seat, Tenma introduced himself. "My name is Matsukaze Tenma, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "It's very nice to meet you, too, Matsukaze-san."

"You can call me Tenma." he said. "Hai, Tenma-san." Akara said,"and you can call me Akara, as well."

"Okay, Akara." After a little introducing themselves, Tenma turned his back facing the teacher. Akara smiled to herself, feeling proud of talking to people. She look at Tenma and thought of herself.

_'That boy,' _she thought_, 'is like a coreopsis growing out of the ground in full bloom with cheerfulness.'_

* * *

Time skip: after school

"Tenma, let's go to the soccer club!" Shinsuke said happily. Tenma nodded and heads to the soccer club with Shinsuke.

"Akara-san, would you like to see the soccer club?" Aoi asked. Akara was pretty nervous. She never had an offer like that before.

"H-hai, I would love to." Akara said nervously. "Saa, let's go!" Aoi said taking Akara's hand and ran to the soccer club. Akara was feeling shocked first, but a little happy on the inside.

_'This girl is like a chrysanthemum (general) who is a wonderful friend.' _She thought.

When they arrived in the soccer club, some of the teammates were dressed in their uniforms while the rest were not here. The managers are preparing the towels and drinks.

"Ohayou, minna!" Tenma, Shinsuke, and Aoi said in unison.

"Ohayou!" they all said as well. Akara is looking around the soccer club. It was really big inside.

"Tenma, who's that?" Kageyama Hikaru asked.

"Oh souka. Minna, this is Hanaraki Akara. She's the new student." Tenma introduced her.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Akara said and bow. Then, a girl that has long and bright red hair with small braids tied with blue hair ties and green eyes stretched out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Hanaraki. I'm Seto Midori." Midori introduced herself. Akara shook her hand after a girl that has lavender-colored eyes and long chesnut hair, tied into two plaits.

"I''m Yamana Akane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Akane introduced herself as well.

Then, all of the Raimon Eleven members introduce themselves to Akara. Akara smiled, she never been so happy before.

"Minna, where's captain and Kirino-senpai?" Tenma asked. "We don't know. They probably have something to do in class." Sangoku said.

Then, two people arrived. Everyone looked at the two people and say "your here" or "captain." Akara turned around and her eyes widened. Their were the two people she bumped into this morning.

"You guys?" she asked making the other two boys looking at her. Their eyes widened as well.

"Captain, Kirino-senpai, this is Hanaraki Akara. A new student." Tenma said.

"YOUR THE NEW STUDENT?!" they exclaimed.

_to be continued..._

**Akara: That's all for today.*looks at Spring and Aira who are still arguing***

**Tenma: How long they were arguing?**

**Akara: They been arguing since the story has begun.**

**Shindou: Can you do something about it, Akara?**

**Akara: I'll try, but who can do the other information that Spring had assigned?**

**Aoi: I'll do it for you, Akara.**

**Akara: Arigatou, Aoi. *walks towards Aira and Spring***

**Aoi: Minna, Spring still needs a captain for the new Prism Stars. First one review to be captain, get's to be captain. And Spring had realized that you can put your relationship other than your crush. It can be your OC as well. Here's Akara's relationship other than her crush:**

**Matsukaze Tenma **

**Sorano Aoi**

**Yanama Akane**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Hono Aira**

**Kirino Ranmaru (maybe her crush)**

**Shindou Takuto (maybe her crush)**

**Tenma: *reads Akara's relationship* wait, why Kirino-senpai and Captain?**

**Shindou and Kirino: What about me?**

**Tenma: N-nothing!**

**Aoi: I guess that she maybe wants Akara to be in a love triangle, I think.**

**Akara: *cames back with a smile while Spring and Aira are lying on the floor* **

**IE GO Cast: O.O**

**Akara: What?**

**Kirino: What happened to them?**

**Akara: Oh yeah, I guess I used my keshin to knocked them out because they were fighting that they can't hear my calls.**

**IE GO Cast: *falls in anime style***

**Akara: Anyway, I will be heading to the hospital where my brother is at the next chapter.**

**Tsurugi: Which hospital?**

**Akara: That... is for everyone to know.**

**IE GO Cast: That's not fair!**

**Akara: Don't worry, You have to wait sooner or later.**

**IE GO Cast: -3-**

**Akara: Anyway, I need to bring some flowers for the hospital so which flowers that I should bring? It has to have a special meaning. Got any ideas, PM Spring. And remember:**

**IE GO Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Conservation about Soccer

**Spring: Ohayou minna! Did you all enjoy the first chapter of the story?**

**Aira: I didn't because you were aruguing at me!**

**Spring: Well it's not my fault!**

***Both of them were about to fight***

**Akara: Please don't fight...**

***They fight***

**Akara: Why me? *sulks***

**Tenma: Its okay, Akara, they'll calm down sooner or later. If you need help, let me know.**

**Akara: *hugs Tenma* Arigatou, Tenma-san!**

**Tenma: Akara?! /**

**Shindou and Kirino: *dark aura* TENMA!**

***Tenma shot up and went behind Akara***

**Akara: *sweatdropped* Anyway, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. Minna, see no:**

**Everyone exept Aira and Spring: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"YOUR THE NEW STUDENT?!" both second year-students shouted. Akara jumped a little and hid behind Tenma.

"You guys knew her already?" Nishiki asked. Shindou and Kirino explained everyone how they met Akara. Akara was still right behind Tenma. Tenma was feeling a little awkward when Akara is behind him.

"I see. That's how you guys met Hanaraki." Sangoku said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bumped into you guys like that." Akara said stammered before she reveal herself with her head low.

"It's okay, Hanaraki. We're the one who should be sorry." Shindou said. Akara looked up to see Shindou. He wasn't actually mad about her. And so does Kirino.

"Shinodou was about to apologize to you, but you ran off." Kirino explained. "I see, well it's very nice to meet you two." Akara said. "It's also nice to meet you, too, Hanaraki." Kirino said.

After all of the introducing, everyone went out to the field to practice. Akara was watching them along with the managers.

"Akara, do you play soccer?" Aoi asked. "Hai, I do play soccer." Akara answered. "Can we see you play, Akara-san?" Akane said softly.

But before Akara was about to answer, Endou, Kidou, and Haruna appeared. The managers greeted them while Akara stood there, look confused.

"Endou-kantoku!" the team shouted Endou's name.

"Minna, we're sorry that were." Endou said and he turned his head, looking at Akara.

"What's your name?" Endou asked Akara. "My name is Hanaraki Akara. You must be the coach."

"Yes, I am the coach of the Raimon team. My name is Endou Mamoru." he introduced himself and the other person stood beside him. "And my name is Kidou Yuuto. It's very nice to meet you, Hanaraki." Kidou introduced himself.

"Endou-san? Kidou-san? One of the teammates of the Inazuma Japan?" Akara wondered.

All of the Raimon members' eyes widen. They don't know that Akara had already knew Inazuma Japan who won the FFI Internationals 10 years ago!

"How did you know that, Akara?!" Tenma exclaimed. The rest of the members also asking Akara a lot of questions. Akara sweatdropped due to their confusion of how she already knew all of the Inazuma Japan.

"Onii-san is a big fan of you two and the others of your team 10 years ago, including Raimon Eleven before you two coach them." Akara explained.

"I see, Does your brother play soccer?" Haruna asked.

Then, Akara hung her head low with a sad look. Some of the members noticed it and so does Endou and Kidou. Haruna noticed it too and took back what she said. "I'm sorry, Hanaraki. I didn't-" but she got cut off.

"I-It's okay. Let's just say that Onii-san had a lot of things in his mind." Akara said with a smile, but she was trembling a little. She look at her watch.

"I have to go." she said. "Already?" Aoi asked. Akara nodded. Everyone wants to get to know Akara more. "I wish I can stay longer, but I have things to do." she explained.

"Okay, we understand." Haruna said.

Akara was about to walk away, but Tenma shouted, "Akara-san! If you want to play soccer, you're always welcome here!"

* * *

Akara's P.O.V.

Akara smiled to herself. She had never feels so happy since she was little. But, when Haruna said about her older brother is playing soccer, it brings sad memories before he had a job.

_Flashback_

_After her parents had died, a 14 year-old boy kicks the soccer ball real high. He started to cry while a 2 year-old girl stood silently. She was injured to the accident, but luckily survived the accident.(A/N: This is what happens to the day where her's and her older brother's parents died on a car accident)_

_"IT'S MY FAULT!" He cried, "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, THEY SHOULDN'T DIED! AKARA, IF YOU DIED IN THAT ACCIDENT, I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" he started to kick the ball a lot more harder. The young Akara started to cry, not letting to see her brother angry._

_He thought that his fault that his and her parents died when her brother had a soccer game. He announced that he quits soccer and continued to his studies._

_Flashback ended_

Akara started to cry a little. It's true that her brother had a soccer game and she and their parents are about to arrived to the field, but their car had crashed to the another car. The ambulance and the police had arrived while the other people are watching. Her brother was worried. His teammates are trying to calm him down, but he wanted to see his family. One of the police officers carried her when she's conscious. Her brother ran to her asking the officers that it's she's alright. The officers said that she's fine. Just some injuries that she had, but their parents had died, making her brother blaming on himself.

When she arrived at her house, she changed to her casual clothes and look at the photo on the cabinet. It was a photo of her and her older brother's parents. It has a cross necklace around the photo. She prayed in front of the photo. (A/N: if want to know my OC's casual clothes, look at the introductions.)

"Okaa-san... Otou-san... I have met some wonderful people out there. Their in a soccer team known as Raimon Eleven. They look like they were having fun. I wish I can do the same thing for my dream." she prayed.

After she prayed, she started doing her homework. When she finished, she brings her purse with her money in it and locked the house. She started walking to the shops.

* * *

Raimon Eleven P.O.V.

The Raimon team are still practicing. Shindou wasn't really focusing on practice because he was wondering why is Akara feels sad when Haruna mentioned about her brother playing soccer.

"Captain!" Tenma shouted and kicked the ball towards Shindou, but the ball hits Shindou on the face and falls down.

Everyone ran towards their captain. The managers bring out a first-aid kit.

"Shindou, daijoubu?" Kirino asked worriedly. Aoi but some ice on Shindou's head. Tenma apologize about kicking the ball to his face.

"I'm alright," he said, "I'm just thinking about something."

"Are you thinking about Hanaraki?" Hikaru asked. Shindou didn't answered but with a little blush marks on his face.

"Don't tell me that you had a crush on her?" Nishiki said teasingly. Shindou blushed harder.

"N-no! We just met that's all!" he panicked. Everyone laughed, never seen their captain feels so nervous before.

"Shindou-senpai, you don't have to be worried about that." Kairya said making everyone looked at him with a confused look. Kairya looked at Kirino with a smirked.

"Beside, Kirino-senpai also had a crush on Hanaraki as well, nee Kirino-senpai?" he said curiously. Kirino blushed as well.

"KAIRYA!" He shouted making him and everyone else laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice appeared. Everyone looked at the person who spoke up. It was Tsurugi Kyousuke. (A/N: He wasn't in the last chapter, just letting everyone to know.)

"Tsurugi, where were you?" Tenma asked. "I was visiting my older brother at the hospital." Tsurugi replied.

"Well, you just miss the new student." Shinsuke replied.

"New student?" Tsurugi asked. Everyone explained about the new student that they had. When one of them said "Hanaraki Akara," Tsusrugi eyes widen.

"Hanaraki?" Tsurugi said Akara's surname. "Tsurugi, do you heard that name before?" Nishiki asked the ex-SEED. Tsurugi shook his head "no."

"Well since we all here, how about we start practicing?" Tenma asked everyone. They all agreee and starting playing soccer.

* * *

Tsurugi's P.O.V.

After practice, Tsurugi is heading to the hospital were his brother is. He wondered how the new student is name Hanaraki.

After thinking about it, a person bumped into him on accident. He was angry about this, but he look at the person who bumped into him. It was a girl who dropped the flowers on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

* * *

Akara's P.O.V. (before the meeting Tsurugi)

When Akara head to the flower shop, her brother wants to give some flowers to someone name Tsurugi Yuuchi who is unable to walk. She picks the the white zinnias. After she purchased them, she got and head to the hospital.

She close her eyes and starts humming "Don't Give Up" by Prism Stars. She keeps humming so beautifully when she her a voice.

"Akara..."

She stops humming and bumped into someone. She felldown to her bottom and the flowers she got are on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" the person asked.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I bumped you." Akara said. She got up and pick up the flowers that she dropped. "It's okay. I was just thinking about something." Tsurugi replied and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "To the hospital. Are you going there, too?" Tsurugi asked. "Yes, I am. I'm giving this flowers to someone." she said and showed the white zinnias to Tsurugi.

"Since that were going to the same place..." she paused. Tsurugi was wondering what shewas going to say.

"...can I walk with you?" she asked. Tsurugi said nothing and turned around facing his back to her face. "If you want to, I don't care." he said and walked away.

Akara smiled and catch up to him. They walked together until they arrived at the hospital.

As they walked to the room which is the same place where they were going. They looked at each other with a confused look.

"That's weird. If its either your following me or we're going to the same room." Akara said nervously. "I think that we're going to the same room." Tsurugi stated.

As soon as Tsurugi opens the door, they saw two people talking to each other. One was in the wheel chair and the other has garnet colored hair that is similar to Hiroto's when he was young and violet blue eyes. He is wearing a lab coat which is that he's a doctor.

"Onii-san/Nii-san." they both said at the same time. The two boys turned their heads facing their younger siblings. Akara and Tsurugi looked at each other with a confused look, again.

"Wait, how come-" they got cut off by their older brothers chuckle to each other.

"Guess that you two are confused about this, right Ako-kun?" Yuuchi asked Akara's older brother, Hanaraki Akoro.

"Yeah, I think that we need some explainations to our younger siblings." Akoro asnwered. The younger siblings look at them with a final confused look. The older siblings told their young siblings that this doctor is "Hanaraki Akoro" which shot Tsurugi up.

"So Hanaraki is the new student of Raimon, right?" Tsurugi asked. Akara nodded and said, "Hai, I just transferred since this morning." she replied.

"Oi Aka, do you forget something?" Akoro asked his sister.

Akara thought about it why she went to the hospital in the first place. She was supposed to give the flowers to Yuuchi. "Oh souka, umm Yuuchi-san, right? Umm these are for you." Akara said shyly and give the white zinnias to Yuuchi. Yuuchi smiled and takes the flowers. "Arigatou, Akara-chan." he thanked her with a smile. Akara blushed with the embarrassment.

As the siblings were talking, the radio played "Special Generation" by Prism Stars. (A/N: This song is from Berryz Koubou) Akara closed her eyes, listening to the radio. She hummed a little bit, not letting the guys hear her. Akoro heard her humming and smiled. He knew why her sister is humming.

"Aka," he said. Akara turned around facing his older brother. "Hai, Onii-san?" she asked. Akoro handed Akara some flowers. They're some white heather flowers and some blue violets put on a bouquet. "Ganbatte Akara." he said. Akara started to cry a little but put a smile on her face and accept the flowers. "Arigatou Onii-san." she said turn her head around facing Tsurugi and his brother and said, "it's very nice to meet you two."

She left the room. Yuuchi was wondering why Akoro gave some flowers to her sister. "Ako-kun..." he began but Akoro shook his head and turned to Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-san, can you help my sister for a while?" Akoro asked. "Why do you asked?" Tsurugi wondered. Akoro said nothing but he was staring at the radio where the music has change it to "Dreams goes on" by Prism Stars. (A/N: Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream: Harune Aira's song)

"Have you two ever heard of a pop-idol group called "Prism Stars"? he asked the two brothers. Yuuchi knows it but Tsurugi doesn't know it.

"I do, their the most popular girls soccer team and idol group all over the world. Why?" Yuuchi wonders. Akoro didn't answer Yuuchi's question, but Tsurugi probably knew why.

"Your sister is a big fan of that group, right?" Tsurugi asked Akoro. Akoro put his head down and nod.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can help her at soccer. I knew that your in the Raimon Eleven so I thought I can asked one of the teammates in Raimon." Akoro said, "I wish I can help her, but she thought she will get in my way of my job. She wishes to joined the Prism Stars. That's why she loves soccer and also singing and dancing."

Tsurugi and Yuuchi look at each other. For a shy girl like Akara dreams to be in the Prism Stars. "Hono Aira, the captain of the group, she's a very huge fan of Aira. Whenever she saw Aira, she started to sing and dance when she's alone. She doesn't like people looking at her making her shy and run off." Akoro finished.

Hearing about Akara dreams to be in the Prism Stars reminds Tsurugi and Yuuchi about the time when their playing soccer pretending to be like Gouenji, however, Yuuchi got his legs injured.

"Kyousuke-kun, remeber the time when we were little playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji?" Yuuchi asked his younger brother. " Yeah, why was this has to do with Akara?" Tsurugi asked his older brother.

"Akara is a big fan of Aira. I think that you should help her make her dreams come true." Yuuchi answered, "Is that okay to you?" Tsurugi said nothing.

"Onegai, Kyousuke-kun. Do it for my little sister." Akoro pleaded.

"I..." Tsurugi began.

_to be continued..._

**Shinsuke: A cliffhanger?! **

**Hikaru: Why, Akara-san?! *turns around but he didn't see Akara* Akara?**

***IE GO Cast turned around seeing Akara who is trying to calm Aira, Spring, Kirino, and Shindou down and Tenma caught in the fight of Shindou and Kirino about Akara hugging him***

**Kairya: Are they ever going to stop?**

**Midori: Since Akara let me in charge of Spring's information about the story in the future, I guess I should announced them.**

**Nishiki: Don't screw this up.**

**Midori: What you say?! *about to step on his foot but failed* Anyway, Spring also had a bonus information of the OC form sooner or later. She's going to put the character songs from the anime she watched. If you people want to put a song for your OC to sing, PM her. Here's Akara's for example:**

**Akara's character song: Don't Give Up from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream by Kanon.**

**Also, did you know that white zinnias resemble goodness? White heathers resemble protection and wishes will come true? Or blue violets resemble watchfulness, faithfulness, and I'll always be true?**

**Nishiki: No, why?**

**Midori: Baka nee, in the story, Yuuchi is a nice person that's why the white zinnias resembles goodness, and white heathers and violet blue are for Hanaraki to make her dreams come true.**

**Nishiki: I get it now!**

**Midori: You should be!**

***They both began to fight***

**Akara: Eito, did everyone enjoy this chapter?**

**Akane: It was a very good chapter... *her head hang low***

**Akara: Daijoubu Akane, we don't know which guys I will fall into. If I fall into the guy who is not your crush, your always welcome to him. ^^**

**Akane: Arigatou, Akara-chan.**

**Akara: Remeber people:**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Tsurugi's and Akara's Training

**Akara: Minna, welcome to the third chapter!**

***One wall is separating Aira and Spring***

**Endou: *sweatdropped* what's up with the walls?**

**Tenma: Aira and Spring were fighting in two chapters, Akara had to put a wall between those two.**

**Kidou: Your serious, Akara?**

**Akara: What, can _you_ handle these two when they were fighting?**

**Kidou: Never mind.**

**Akara: Hai, who can do the disclaimer when I go somewhere?**

**Kairya: Where are you going?**

**Akara: I need some stuff for a "show".**

**IE Cast/ IE GO Cast: What kinda show?**

**Akara: You have wait and find out~. *winks***

**IE Cast/ IE GO Cast: again...**

**Akoro: *sweatdropped* SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. However, we can say the title, but they were bummed out because my little sister said it's a secret. ^^;**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day, Tenma and Aoi are walking to their homeroom class. As they sat on their desks. They saw Akara and Tsurugi out the window, talking about something.

"I wonder what Tsurugi and Akara are talking about?" Tenma wondered while he's looking at those two.

"I don't know." Aoi answered. Shinsuke enters the class and he was about to say hi, he look at those two who are looking at the window.

"What are you two looking at?" he asked the two. They pointed at the window letting Shinsuke see. He saw Tsurugi and Akara talking.

"What is Tsurugi and Akara doing?" he asked. Tenma and Aoi shrugged.

* * *

Tsurugi's and Akara's P.O.V.

"Eh? Your going to help me to play soccer, Tsurugi-san?" Akara asked. Tsurugi blushed with the embarrassment. The reason why he is helping her because of her brother.

_Flashback..._

_"Onegai, Kyousuke-kun!" Akoro pleaded._

_Tsurugi remembered the time when he and Yuuchi were playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji. He's blaming that his fault that made his brother injured his legs. _

_Akoro sigh and said, "If you don't want to, I understand... I used to play soccer when I was your age," Tsurugi and Yuuchi looked up to Akoro, who's head is hung low, "but the time when our parents died, I blaming myself for that accident I did." Tears streaming down to his face as he continued, "If my little sis died as well, I have no one to love. But when she said she wants to be in the Prism Stars, I was shocked that she wants to be in that team. I wanted to say that she can't have that dream like that, but she'll regret me from saying that." Akoro stood up, "But, I want her dreams come true! Kyousuke-kun," he bowed in front of Tsurugi, "PLEASE HELP!"_

_Silence fell after Akoro said the final words. He is still streaming in tears. Yuuchi looked to his younger brother. He is wondering what he will say. Tsurugi stands up and walks away passing Akoro._

_"Okay, I'll do it for your sister." Tsurugi answered. Akoro looked up seeing Tsurugi who is right at the door. "Arigatou, Kyousuke-kun!" He said happily. Yuuchi smiled having his head supported by his arm. Tsurugi faced his older brother with a weird look._

_"Nii-san, what are you smiling about?" he said curiously to his older brother. "Are you just saying it or do you have a crush on her, Kyousuke?" Yuuchi asked curiously. Tsurugi blushed making both the older sibling laugh._

_"No I don't have a crush on her!" he shouted and stomped his way out of the hospital._

_Flashback ended..._

Tsurugi shook his head after his brother said that he had a crush on Akara. "Tsurugi-san, are you okay? You look pale." Akara said softly. Tsurugi looked at Akara, who is standing right in front of him with worried eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." he answered. Akara wondered what he was thinking about. Before Tsurugi say anything, Akara grabbed his wrist and head to the school.

"Come on. We don't wanna to be late, Tsurugi-san." Akara told him while she is walking. Tsurugi said nothing and walked faster as well, but their hands are still in linked.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

After school, the members of the soccer club went to the locker room to change. Tsurugi talked to Endou about doing some "errands" for his brother. Endou knew Tsurugi had other plans than that but pretends it.

"Very well, Tsurugi. You'll have a day off." Endou told Tsurugi. Behind them, the rest of the members are confused. Some of them are curious while some don't really care.

"I wonder why Tsurugi isn't going to be in practice?" Ichino wondered. Everyone wonders the same thing. Just then, Akara shows up.

"Ohayou, minna." she said. "Ohayou!" they said at the same time. Shindou and Kirino blushed when they saw Akara entering the soccer club. Akara walked towards Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-san, let's go." she said softly. Tsurugi nodded and left with Akara. All of the members, including the managers are shocked. They didn't know that Tsurugi and Akara are hanging out.

"Since when did those two knew each other?" Hayami wondered. Some of them are curious as well. But one thing that hit Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke.

"Now that you mentioned it, we saw those two outside talking about something this morning." Shinsuke said. Tenma and Aoi nodded. "Of course, maybe they had something to do about Tsurugi's day off." Tenma added.

Everyone gasped. Shindou and Kirino started to tightened their fists, feeling the jealousy inside of them. "Could they be, their dating?" Aoi said curiously.

"EEEEHHHHHH?! TSURUGI AND HANARAKI?!" The members exclaimed. Now Shindou and Kirino are now at their limits. They were about to chase after them, but Endou stopped them.

"Now now, there's no point of going after them." he said. Shindou and Kirino stopped. "Yosh minna, let's play soccer!" he grinned. Everyone agreed and head to the field.

* * *

Shindou's and Kirino's P.O.V.

When those two heard about Tsurugi and Akara are together, they felt like they want to kill Tsurugi. Tenma noticed them and walks right in front of them. "Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai, what's wrong?" he asked.

Both of them said nothing. Tenma wondering what's bothering them. Before Tenma could speak, Midori called out, "Hey you three! What are doing standing around? Hurry it up! Everybody is waiting!"

"Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai, let's go!" Tenma grinned and ran out to meet the others. Both second-years head out to meet the others, but they still feel jealous about Tsurugi.

* * *

Endou's P.O.V. (Before the team went out to the field and after Tsurugi and Akara left)

After Tsurugi and Akara left, Endou knew that Tsurugi has something to do with Akara.

"Endou, what's wrong?" Kidou asked. Endou looked at Kidou who is right next to him. " Nee Kidou, do you remember the girl that is looks exactly like Ai-chan?" He asked Kidou. Kidou smiled and nodded.

They remembered a 14-year-old girl that has ruby hair on the waist length put on ponytails with a heart hair ties with a few hair strands on the side and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a indigo jacket that has a star and a music note on the left side and violet blue sweatpants along with the other 5 girls. They all wearing hats and sunglasses when they play against each other. Some of their teammates falls in love with some of the Prism Stars.

"You know, it's kinda weird." Endou said. Kidou turned his head looking at Endou with a confused look. "What's weird, Endou?" he asked the coach of Raimon. Endou grinned himself and said, "Hanaraki reminds me of Aira right now. "Hanaraki looks a lot like Aira." he answered grinning wider. Kidou smiled and said, "I think I know why Tsurugi is having some "errands"." Endou looked at Kidou with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Kidou?" He asked curiously.

Before Kidou could answer Endou's question, everyone in the soccer club shouted "EEEEHHHHHH?! TSURUGI AND HANARAKI?!" both adults winced in pain. They also noticed that Shindou and Kirino are in rage and it was about to chase after the two.

_"Shoot! This could get bad!" _Endou thought and said both of the second years student, "Now now, there's no point of going after them." he said. Shindou and Kirino stopped. "Yosh minna, let's play soccer!" he grinned. Everyone agreed and head to the field.

Kidou sighed in relief. He finally put the pieces together about Tsurugi having some 'errands'. The whole day off and Akara thing meaning some training.

* * *

Tsurugi's and Akara's P.O.V.

Tsurugi and Akara are at the riverbank doing some training for Akara to be in the Prism Stars. Tsurugi uses **Death Sword **and it went towards Akara. Akara calls out **Hedge Guard **but not strong enough to deflect it.

"Not bad, Hanaraki." Tsurugi complimenting Akara. Akara smiled at Tsurugi and answered, "Your not bad as yourself, Tsurugi-san."

They practice more and more. Tsurugi dribbles the ball, but Akara uses **Sakura Storm **making Tsurugi trapped in the cherry blossom petals and find out that the ball is gone turning his back and saw Akara and the ball. Tsurugi eyes widened. Akara turned around looking at Tsurugi who is surprised.

"I got some surprises that I'm going to revealed sooner or later." Akara told Tsurugi with a wink. Tsurugi smiled a bit. This time, Akara got the ball and started dribbling to the goal, but Tsurugi stopped her. Akara uses **Rose Dance **around Tsurugi and dance pass by him. Little she didn't know that her keshin energy had appeared.

"That's!" Tsurugi exclaimed knowing that she had a keshin. Akara kicked the ball in the air with dandelion petals circling around jumps towards it going to use **Dandelion Melody**, but she heard the same voice as yesterday.

"Akara..." the voice called out. Akara heard it, but her keshin energy disappeared making Tsurugi shocked. Akara jumped so high to prepared her shot, she is falling at high speed. When she close her eyes really tight to take the impact in the ground, she felt something soft, instead. She landed right on top of Tsurugi.

Akara shot up and apologized to Tsurugi. "I-I'm sorry, Tsurugi-san!" she said. Tsurugi was lying down, feeling the pain in his back. "Ughhh..." he groaned. Akara sits down, letting Tsurugi know that he's okay. "I'm okay, Hanaraki." he answered before he got up. They both have a break drinking their water. Tsurugi wonders if Akara had a keshin or not. He saw the same energy that he and the other keshin users had. But one thing that made him wonder. Why did Akara's keshin had appeared?

Before he think deeper and deeper, he heard someone singing. He looked at Akara, who is lying down in the ground, closing her eyes and starts singing. She is singing 'Don't Give Up' by Prism Stars. (A/N: Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Kanon's song)

Tsurugi closes his eyes, enjoying her beautiful voice. Behind the trees, a figure was listening Akara's singing as well. She had her hood on, not letting everyone to see her face.

As soon Akara finished her song, she saw Tsurugi who is closing his eyes. Akara blushed in the embarrassment and turned around, letting her back facing Tsurugi. Tsurugi noticed it and saw Akara not facing him.

"Hanaraki, what's wrong?" he asked the shy girl. Akara didn't answered but covering her face, not letting Tsurugi see her red face. "H-how long have you been hearing this?" she stuttered. "Not the whole thing, I guess." he replied.

Akara was about to walked away, but Tsurugi grabbed her wrist. "Tsurugi-san, please let go." she said it, but he didn't let go. "What are you so nervous about?" he asked Akara. Akara didn't answered. Silence fell from those two. Tsurugi sighed and let go of her wrist.

"That was pretty good. Why can't you sing in front of everyone?" he asked her again. Akara hung her head low, not letting him see her face. "I'm not sure anyone can hear me sing... or see me dance..." she answered softly. Tsurugi looked at her, who is still hanging her head low.

"Every time I sing and dance, I heard something." she paused thinking that's really ridiculous, but she continues, "A voice from a woman, who hear me sing." Tsurugi's widen. If she heard a voice, can she maybe hear her keshin?Akara lift her head up and smile.

"Never mind what I said. I don't think you get, right Tsurugi-san?" she asked Tsurugi. But Tsurugi did get about hearing her keshin. If she can hear her keshin speaking, can he and the others could hear theirs as well?

But before he could answered to Akara, Akara gathers her stuff and it was about to leave. "Well, its getting late. I'll see you tomorrow if you want to practice together again, Tsurugi-san." she asked him. Tsurugi smiled and also gather his stuff. "Yeah, maybe we will." They both walked in separate ways.

After they walked away at the river bank, the stranger appeared from the trees looking at Akara. "That girl..." he paused and smiled," she's pretty good for being an idol." After the stranger looks at Akara, he walks away.

* * *

**Akoro: Minna, what do you think?**

**IE/IE GO Cast: THAT'S A LOT! O.O**

**Akoro: *sweatdropped* Yeah, Spring has to write this that much for her umm delay.**

**Tenma: Souka... *sweatdropped***

**Hikaru: Nee Akoro, is your sister done with her errands?**

**Akoro: She should be done right-**

**Akara: *with a lot of bags after her errands* I'm here!**

**Hayami: W-what have you got here?!**

**Akara: Its just some stuff for Spring-chan's next story.**

**Shindou: Can you please tell us what is the secret?!**

**Akara: O-okay, here are the announcements:  
Arigatou for reading my Stage On! and Live Start! stories I wrote and you all love it! For everyone's great help out there and their devotion, I decided to make a "Prism Stars: Truth or Dare Show" for the Inazuma Eleven casts and Inazuma Eleven GO casts!**

**IE/IE GO Cast: SHE WHAT?!**

**Akara: T-that was it says?**

**IE/IE GO Cast: NO, WE'VE BEEN TORTURED BY THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE! WHY HER AS WELL?!**

**Akara: Because she wants to...**

**Tenma: Don't tell me that your going to be the host as well, Akara?!**

**Akara: I'm sorry, I don't really want to do it, but they forced me to do it because if I refused they're going to tell the whole world about my crush! *cries***

**Tenma: Daijoubu Akara, I forgive you.**

**Akara: *stops crying and hugs Tenma* Arigatou Tenma-san!**

**Shindou and Kirino: *dark aura* MATSUKAZE TENMA!**

**Tenma: Yikes! *runs away and being chased by Shindou and Kirino***

**Shinsuke: Shinodu-senpai and Kirino-senpai have some issues. *sweatdropped***

**Hamano: I'm sure they have something to do with Hanaraki. *sweatdropped***

**Akara: Anyway thanks for reading. And remember:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Starting in Raimon Eleven

**Spring: ****Kon'nichiwa minna-san!**

******Aira: Did you all enjoy the last chapter?**

******Akane: Not everyone... *points at Tenma who got conscious and Akara got the first aid kit***

******Everyone: *sweatdropped and looked at Shindou and Kirino* **

******Nishiki: You know, you two have something to do with Akara here.**

******Hikaru: Are you two jealous of Tenma?**

******Shindou: *blushes* N-no why would I?!**

******Kirino: *blushes* I'm jealous of anything!**

******Aira: You two beat Tenma up but you didn't beat Tsurugi up.**

******Tsurugi: Why me?**

******Aira: Because people think you and Akara are dating together.**

******Shindou and Kirino: YOU WHAT?!**

*******Silence***

******Spring: *sweatdropped* Anyway, my truth or dare show has been cancel-**

******IE/IE GO Cast: YES!**

******Spring: So maybe I can make the Chrono Stone of the Prism Stars as the third season!**

******IE/IE GO Cast: NO!**

******Aira: Yup, overreacting -_-**

******Akara: *Finishes Tenma with his injuries* Minna-san, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO.**

******Spring: Minna se no**

******Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

Akara P.O.V.

After training with Tsurugi, Akara went to the groceries to buy some food. When she's about to leave, she saw Shindou and Kirino walking past by. When she's about to call out their names, her phone rang. It's from Akoro. Shindou and Kirino heard the ringing as well.

"Moshi Moshi?" Akara called from her phone. Shindou and Kirino were wondering who's calling Akara. "Onii-san, how was your work?" She waited for a replied from her older brother. When she heard the news, she feels sad. "I see... well I hope you can finished your work... No it's okay, I'll be fine on my own. I don't want to get in your way."

After the called ended, she walks ahead to her house. She was feeling sad that her brother has been working so hard ever since that both of their parents died in the car accident. When she arrived home, she started making supper for her and for Akoro later on. While she's eating, she daydreams about being in the Prism Stars.

Seeing the Prism Stars make all her troubles away. Ever since she was little, she watched the Prism Stars concert for the first time. This made her love soccer, singing and dancing. However, after she joins the Prism Stars she wonders what's going to happened to Akoro.

She shook her head and finishes her supper. Akara plays You May Dream by Prism Stars to dance in her bedroom. (A/N: Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream by Lisps)

Akara dances beautifully around in her bedroom. Her bedroom was in different shades of red and pink with some posters of the Prism Stars. There some cds of them as well on her book shelves. There's even a pink soccer ball that she uses to practice soccer and dances with it. Akara has some roller skates are colored in pink and red in her red bag and her ice skates in the pink bag. She also has some plush toys on her bed.

After a while of dancing, she took a shower, brush her teeth, put on her red flower pj's and head to her pink flower colored bed.

* * *

The stranger's P.O.V.

The stranger was walking around the streets still having his hood on. While he walked past by the crowd, he arrived the cafe ordering some water. After he order a water, he went to the park and sat on the bench drinking his water.

After he finishes, he whistles out loud. A cat appeared out of nowhere and leaped into the stranger's lap. He petted the cat gently.

"Nee Trill," he called the cat's name, Trill, "I just saw something really interesting today." Trill looked up at the stranger only to see him smiling. "I think she had what it takes to be a Prism Star." After his conservation to Trill, he started to sing.

"Eh? Shi-san?" a voice said. The stranger, Shi, heard someone and ran away, afraid that it was her friend from Hakuren. She had no time to look back and Trill was running next to her.

After she disappeared, it was actually Ichino who is taking a stroll at the park and noticed her voice and ran to her. When he arrived where she's at, she's nowhere to be found.

"Shi-san, it's that really you?" he wondered to himself.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Day after day Tsurugi is having another day off. Everyone in Raimon are still wondering why is Tsurugi is having a lot of day offs. Then Akara entered in the soccer club with a shy smile on her face. Every time Tsurugi and Akara are together, Shindou and Kirino are really getting agitated. Tsurugi also told Endou that while he and Akara are training together, Akara heard a voice every time she sings and dance. He thought it might be her keshin. Endou think so too. Endou gave Tsurugi a cd that says "Prism Stars" and a cd player. Now the Raimon team are even more curious. They're still wondering why Tsurugi is having a day off.

The next day, Tsurugi asked if he can have another day off. Endou accepts it and gives Tsurugi some roller skates. The rest of the Raimon team are wondering why did Endou gave Tsurugi a cd and a cd player. Then, Akara appeared saying good morning to the Raimon Eleven. She also bring her roller skates with her.

"Um Akara-san," Shinsuke asked Akara, "what are those roller skates for?" Akara hesitated about when Shinsuke asked about the roller skates she brings for her training.

"Is this another part of your training as well?" Haruna asked. Akara's eyes widened, including the Raimon team. "Training? What training?" Nishiki asked Tsurugi. "Well I guess that we can explained the whole team about this, right Endou?" Kidou asked the coach of Raimon. Endou grinned.

Endou told everyone that the reason why Tsurugi is getting all the day offs because he is training Akara. Tsurugi also added that their older brothers are in the same hospital together._  
_

"But, Why did you tell us earlier, Akara-san?" Tenma asked. Akara looked down and replied, "I don't think you guys want to see me play..."

"Why?" Shindou asked the shy girl. Akara sighed and has no choice but to explain. She told them that she also plays soccer, but in the different way.

"What do you mean a different way to play soccer?" Kirino asked. She explains that there's a team that can play soccer, but they sing and dances at the same time. Endou and Kidou think deeply about what team they knew who can play soccer and singing and dancing at the same time.

"Nee, what kind of team are they?" Aoi wonders. "Prism Stars." Akara replied. "PRISM STARS?!" Endou and Kidou exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the two adults with a confused look. "Nee Endou-kantoku, do you know about this team?" Tenma asked. Endou scratched in the back of the head and chuckled nervously. "Nee Kidou, maybe we should explained about how we knew about the Prism Stars."

Kidou smiled and nodded. They both explained everyone that when they first met the first six Prism Stars members when they were in the field ten years ago. They played against them even though they are a few of them. (A/N: If some of the people don't know how did the Inazuma Japan met the Prism Stars, look at Stage On!)

Haruna also added that some of the teammates have a crush on the Stars. "REALLY?!" Everyone exclaimed. Endou and Haruna laughed but Kidou blushed a little.

"Kidou-san, why are you blushing?" Akara asked. Kidou snapped out of dazed and looked at Akara and the rest of the Raimon Eleven. They were wondering what is Kidou thinking.

"Nii-san, don't tell me you miss your girlfriend already~?" Haruna teased her older brother. Kidou blushed really. Everyone eyes are widened and asking a bunch of questions about who is Kidou's girlfriend. "I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted making everyone to laugh.

After the conservation about the Prism Stars, Endou stood up and said, "Minna, we're going to have a little changes." Everyone was wondering what he meant. "We're going to have Hanaraki to be in the Raimon team for a while."

Akara's eyes widened, also the Raimon team. "Kantoku, why is Hanaraki is going to be in the team?" Shindou asked Endou. Endou turned his head facing Akara with a grin. "I want her dreams to come true. I thought it will be good if she can be in the team for a while." he explained.

Everyone thought it was a great idea, but Shindou and Kirino weren't sure about it. Akara noticed the two and gave them a tapped on the shoulders. "Shindou-senpai. Kirino-senpai," she started and the two started to blushed, "if it's a bad idea for me being on the team, I can be the manager if you all want to."

"N-no! That's not what we meant!" Shindou and Kirino exclaimed but still have the blush marks on his face. "I see, but I'm happy that I can play with everyone." she softly with a smile making the two blushed more.

"Kantoku, when are we going to do the training?" Tenma asked. "Starting tomorrow we will do the training." Endou replied. "Why tomorrow, Endou-san?" Akara asked. Endou look at her and pointed out her roller skates and replied, "I want to see how good you are while you roller skate. And for training, I will see your skills by tomorrow."

Akara was nervous. She never let anyone see her performed before. "Don't worry, me and Kidou will be the only ones to watch you." Endou told Akara. Kidou nodded with agreement. Akara smiled and said "Arigatou, Endou-san Kidou-san."

After having a conservation, everyone went out to training. Akara was feeling a little exited and a lot more nervous than ever. She wonders if it's alright to put her on her team. Tenma noticed her feeling uneasy and went to her.

"Akara-san, what wrong?" he asked. Akara looked at Tenma and shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing. I'm just a nervous about being in the team tomorrow." she said and then leaves. Tenma knew that there's something wrong with her, but decides to leave it.

* * *

**Spring: Hey people, did you all enjoyed it?**

**Aira: I hope everyone did~!**

**Akara: Not everyone... *points at the IE GO Cast fell asleep***

**Spring and Aira: *sweatdropped* Nah, their just jealous.**

**Akara: Anyway, Spring-chan is accepting OCs early. Check out her profile to see the form. She will need 12 people to enter. The four have already enter their OC sumbit.**

**Aira: I hope we will have a lot of OCs!**

**Spring: Thanks for reading and remeber:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Performance and Joining the Team

**Spring: Welcome to chapter 5 everyone~!**

**Achirouta: Did everyone enjoy chapter 4?**

**Shinsuke: Who are you? *points at Achi***

**Achirouta: Haahaa, I forgot to introduced myself. I'm Kazemaru Achirouta. Ichi-nii-chan's twin sister!**

**Everyone: WHAAAAT!? KAZEMARU HAS A TWIN SISTER?!**

**Kazemaru: *sigh* Relaxed, she's the new OC of Spring.**

**Everyone: O.o; Oh I see...**

**Akara: Anyway, Spring-chan still needs 10 more OCs for the Prism Stars.**

**Achi: And the OCs from Stage On needs to signed up in 10 years later, like Ai-nee-chan! ^^**

**Everyone: O.O; A-Ai-nee-chan?**

**Achi: Hai! ^_^**

**Kazemaru & Aira: *looks at each other and blush***

**Akara: Okay then, who will like to do the disclaimer~? *gives out a sweetest smile***

**Shindou & and Kirino: I'll do it! *looks at each other and glare***

**Tenma: ^^; I guess I'll do it while those two were about to get in a fight. SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Akara: *hugs Tenma* Arigatou, Tenma-san!**

**Tenma: A-Akara! O/O**

**Shindou & Kirino: *dark aura* TENMA!**

***chasing after Tenma*******

**Everyone: -_-; *sigh* ^^ Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

While Raimon Eleven do some training in the soccer club, Akara puts on her roller skates to performed in front of Endou and Kidou in the field outside.

"Yosh Hanaraki, show us what you got!" shouted Endou.

"H-hai! I hoe you two enjoyed it!" Akara replied nervously. She was feeling nervous about dancing in roller skates in front of two people, but she was kinda relieved that Endou and Kidou knew about the Prism Stars.

'You got this, Akara. You can do this.' she told her to herself.

**(Some of you might don't know, when you read, ****you should put on the music if you like because in my story, Prism Stars like to perform a great show when they play soccer. But also when their rollerskating or ice skating. If you have questions, please PM me. This song is "Don't Give Up" from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream sung by Kanon.)**

_Itetsuku fuyu wo nori koe_  
_Saki midareru sakura no you ni_  
_Omoikiri kagayakitai_

Akara skated around then hold one leg up and then put it down. Then she jumps and shouted** Sakura Storm** while spinning around in the air summoning cherry blossom petals.

_Namida ga kareru made naki akashita_  
_Ano hibi wo omoidaseba_  
_Nandemo dekiru hazu sa_

"I haven't seen one of the girls sing and dance for 10 years." Endou said. He really miss them since the day they went to the internationals for all pop idol group. (A/N: It didn't happened in the Stage On, but I'm going to)

_Toki wa tomarazu ugoki tsuzukeru mono dakara_

"Yeah, it brings back memories." Kidou added.

_Don't Give Up! Akiramenai_  
_Don't Give Up! Furi mukanai_  
_Yume wa mae ni shika nai hazu sa Let's Go!_  
_Don't Give Up! Ochikomanai_  
_Don't Give Up! Eien ni_  
_Ima wo isagiyoku iki Hitamuki ni ganbatte yuku kara_

She skated around the whole field then jumps very high. She shout out **Rose Dance **and then roses appeared in the air and she dances on top of the roses and jumps in one of roses. She jumped into the last rose and made the petals spread around.

_Asu mo atarashii deai Matteiru_

After the music ends, she stops dancing and took a bow. She's pretty nervous about what Endou and Kidou think. When she heard clapping, she was delighted. She was happy and pretty nervous at the same time.

"That was amazing, Akara!" Endou complimented Akara.

"Honto nii?" Akara said eagerly.

"Hai, but it will take some practice to be in the Prism Stars." Kidou told Akara.

"Hai! Arigatou, Endou-san, Kidou-san!" Akara said happily.

* * *

Shi's P.O.V.

Shi watched Akara dance from beginning to the end, still has the hood on. She was amazed that Akara is a good dancer. It reminds her when she told Fubuki that she wants to be in the Prism Stars after she is resign as the manager of the Hakuren team. She was very worried about the new SEEDS and Yukimura has now become a SEED as well.

Shi heard that Fubuki knows the famous pop-idol group known as the Prism Stars so she went after him asked him how to be in the Prism Stars or how Fubuki knows a lot about the Prism Stars. Fubuki was shocked about Shi going to be in the Prism Stars, but Shi's determination shines like a star.

Fubuki said yes to Shi and calls Hikari to trained her. (A/N: She's an OC of someone in Stage On). Fubuki told Hikari that if she could help Shi to become a Prism Stars. Hikari accepts it and takes Shi to the Shining Prism Arena, where the original Prism Stars have been training in 10 years.

Shi went to a lot of training. Singing, dancing, skating, even soccer. The coach of the Prism Stars can see Shi's potential shine. She announced Shi is the new captain of the Prism Stars.

Everyone was shocked at first, even Shi was surprised as well. Shi was now the captain of the Prism Stars. The Prism Stars have won many competitions of all music-related and sports-related.

"Why don't you meet her, Shiranui?" a voice said to Umiazu Shiranui. Shiranui looked where is the voice coming from. It was Fubuki.

"Fubuki-san, I don't know about I should meet her. I'm just watching her if she had what it takes to be an idol." she answered to Fubuki's question while she took off her hood. She looks exactly like Sieglinde from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Vivid,except her pigtails are smoother. She's wearing her training clothes that has aqua stripes on it. She wore a crimson red music charm around her neck.

"But she have some potential to become an idol." Fubuki persuade her. "Why don't you asked her to join the Prism Stars?" he asked Shiranui.

Shiranui think deeply about meeting Akara. It would be nice if Akara would be on the team. "When the time is right, I'll meet her." she replied. Fubuki smiled as he and Shiranui walked away.

* * *

Raimon Eleven P.O.V. (Between Akara's performance)

"How come Endou-kantoku and Kidou-kantoku are watching Akara dance while we have to practice?" Hikaru pouted as he passed the ball Amagi. All of the first year students agreed. They want to see Akara dance as well.

"They know more about this Prism Stars than we do." Kariya answered.

Silence fell after Kariya had just said. Then, the managers rushed right in front of him and glared at him.

"YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE PRISM STARS?!" they exclaimed. All of the Raimon team fell down after the managers shouted. They were fans of the Prism Stars.

The teammates got up, but their ears are still ringing. "D-do you girls know about it?" Tenma asked.

"Of course we do! Prism Stars are the most popular pop-idol group and soccer team in the whole world!" Midori answered scoldly. Now the teammates started to shivered. Akane showed the boys some photo books and CDs of the Prism Stars.

"They were so popular, every soccer team in the whole world knows them." Akane said happily. The boys looked at the photos and the CDs. They were photos of the Prism Stars doing in group or solo.

"How come you guys don't know about it?" Aoi asked the boys.

"A-ah, well...uh..." they stuttered. They don't exactly know about the Prism Stars except one person.

"I've heard of them." Shindou said making everyone focusing on him. Shindou blushed when he told everyone that he knew about the Prism Stars.

"W-what I mean is I seen them play against some other soccer team. They were playing like they were dancing with them." Shindou explained.

The boys look one and the another. They didn't know a soccer team that can dance. After talking about the Prism Stars, they continued to practice.

Ichino was still wondering about yesterday. He heard singing when he was walking through the park. He thought it was his childhood friend, but it seemed that she's not here.

Shindou and Kirino are wondering about Akara. Whenever she's here, they feel their heart beating faster.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day, Endou tells everyone to practice with Akara. The team wondered why is Akara joining Raimon Eleven.

"I want to see how good she is to be an idol." Endou replied.

"Kantoku, what do you mean?" Kirino asked.

"To be in the Prism Stars, she needs to shine brightly." Endou answered. The teammates are still wondering what does Endou means about shine brightly.

The formation for the practice match for Akara are Tsurugi, Hikaru, and Kurama as fowards. Tenma, Nishiki, and Shindou as midfielders. Kurumada, Kirino, Amagi, and Kariya as defenders. And Sangoku as the goalkeeper.

"Nee, is she going to be alright? I mean, it's only her against all eleven of us." Tenma asked worriedly.

"Daijoubu, Tenma! We'll just take it easy on her, that's all!" Nishiki answered cheerfully.

Akara pouted when she heard Nishiki said about take it easy on her. When the whistle blows, Akara dribbles up in the field.

"Your not passing us by!" Kuruma shouted as he, Tsurugi and Hikaru charged at her.

**"Beat Coreopsis!"**

Akara called out her hissatsu as she kicks the ball with rhythm and some coreopsis petals appeared whenever the rhythm began then passed by the fowards by dancing.

"N-nani?!" Kuruma and Hikaru exclaimed. Tsurugi was shocked at first and smile. '_Guess that training works very well.' _He thought to himself.

The next thing that happened is that her keshin energy had appeared the same thing that happened at Tsurugi's and Akara's training.

"That's!" Tenma, Nishiki and Shindou exclaimed. Everyone was shocked that Akara has a keshin, but something is wrong about Akara's keshin appearance.

******(Don't Give Up from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream sung by Kanon. This time I'm not putting the** lyrics.)

As Akara sing, the teammates are wondering why is Akara singing. The managers are wondering as well, but noticed Endou and Kidou smile.

As the three midfielders head straight towards her, she dances with the ball around them trailed with roses appeared from her feet making a dome then shout out **Rose** **Dance**as she kicked the ball in the air right through the dome causing the petals to fly making Tenma, Nishiki, and Shindou distracted making her to pass through.

"No way!" Nishiki exclaimed. Tenma was shocked as well and Shindou was amazed and his heart is beating really fast. As Akara sings and dances more, her keshin energy grows bigger. As she kicks the ball in the air, a bouquet of yellow lilies appeared from her hand and she blows the petals out of the lilies upward towards the ball with a gust of wind. She jumps in the air in the upside position and she was about to kick the ball to the goal with **Lily Breeze**, she heard the same voice again.

"Akara..." the voice said and Akara saw something on her head. She saw the Prism Stars that she wishes to be in it, but it changes to the Raimon Eleven. After she saw it through her head, her keshin energy disappeared.

Everyone was shocked. They don't understand why does her keshin appeared. Akara was falling in high speed when she was about to take the shot. When she was about to feel the impact in the ground, she felt something soft. She thought it was Tsurugi, but she landed right on top of Kirino instead!

"K-Kirino-senpai! I-I'm sorry!" Akara apologized as she get off the pink-haired defender. Everyone rushed towards to Kirino and Akara, telling them if they're okay.

"I'm fine. How about you, Hanaraki?" Kirino asked the scarlet-haired girl as he get up.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for saving me, Kirino-senpai." Akara replied and turned her head away before Kirino blushed when she thank him for rescuing her and she started to mumbled, "Again?"

"What do you mean 'again', Akara?" Aoi asked.

Akara explained everyone about she heard a voice. She said it was from a woman whenever she sings and dance. Everyone was wondering if her keshin can talk.

"Nee Akara, are you sure that your not imagining?" Shindou asked. Akara shook her head no. Silence fell afterwards. "Akara," Endou called out her name making everyone looked at Endou, "I will welcoming you to Raimon Eleven!" he announced.

Akara was shocked at first but she was hugged by the Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru and Aoi.

"You did it, Akara!" Tenma shouted with joy while hugging her.

"Welcome to the Raimon team!" Shinsuke and Hikaru said happily.

"It's very nice to have you here!" Aoi said cheerfully.

Everyone hugged Akara, welcoming her to Raimon Eleven, Akara was touched of all of the teammates welcoming her.

"Minna," Akara said, "it is a honor to be with you all!" she said with a smiled.

* * *

Akara's P.O.V.

The sun was setting and Akara just got out at the flower shop and she bought some hydrangeas. Her brother called her to give flowers to a patient name Hiwamiya Yuriy. She put the name on the card and attached it to the flowers. As she was about to cross the street, a car comes right in front of her. Akara eyes widened and she was unable to move.

"Hey look out!" someone shouted and yanked Akara's arm away from the car. Akara was still froze when a car is right in front of her. She remembered what happened to her past. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey! What are you thinking about look before you cross the street?!" the person shouted. Akara didn't answered to the person and she suddenly blacked out.

* * *

**Achi: Wait so does that mean Aka-chan died?**

**Spring: No she didn't die!**

**Shindou: Then what happened to her?**

**Spring: You all have to wait and see.**

**Everyone: -.-;**

**Akara: Anyway, Spring-chan still needs some OCs for the Prism Stars. Here's what she got so far:**

**Ichinose Tori-Rileyanna**

**Umiazu Shiranui-HikariNoHana**

**Ayasumi Mamera-AyasumiMamera**

**Miyazuki Miyuki-hetainazumapony**

**Fujumoto Miharu-Im going crazy**

**Izumi Mayuka-SarahNako**

**Tyka Hiwamiya-Number 01 Astral Eclipse**

**Aira: And people who entered in Stage On, please sign in if you didn't entered your OC in 10 years. Now it's the time.**

**Spring Minna, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Achi: And remember:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Crushing on the Little Flower

**Spring: Minna, welcome to the uh…**

**Akara: Sixth Chapter?**

**Spring: Yes! The sixth chapter of the Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

**Aira: How did you forget? -.-;**

**Spring: Hehehehe… Well, I'm writing this chapter at my school so I can't go to the website of it. ^^;**

**Everyone: ^^; S-souka…**

**Achirouta: Nee, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Shinsuke: Hai! SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and the other OCs. Just her own OC and the story.**

**Spring: Minna, se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start**

* * *

Akara's P.O.V.

In Akara's consciousness, Akara woke up and find herself in the field of flowers. While she wonders where she's at, she saw someone very far distance from her. She ran towards the person that is actually a woman picking flowers. She has crimson hair that ties in twintails with red and pink flowers in each tail and a red headphone set, wearing a pink idol skirt with red ruffles on them and has light pink boots that come up in her inner thighs. (A/N: I changed it from a dress to a idol skirt. Check Hinamori Amu from Shugo Chara and find Amulet Dia.) Her guitar that is lying on the ground is pink and red.

"I've been waiting for you, Akara." she said and turns around facing Akara with her bright red eyes.

"You... are you the one who is calling me?" Akara asked the woman.

The woman said nothing and continues picking flowers. She had pick some poppies, lilies, roses, asters, and orchids. Akara sat down next to the red-haired woman.

"Hai, I'm your keshin, Hana Idol." she said her name. (A/N: Translated to Flower Idol)

"Your my keshin?" Akara questioned.

"So des," Hana Idol answered Akara, "but it apparently that I can't appeared when your on the field."

"Why?" Akara asked. Akara's keshin plays her guitar and the flowers from the field started flying. It forms a picture of the Prism Stars in 10 years ago, then forms the picture of the Raimon Eleven right now.

"Your dream is to be in the Prism Stars, right?" Hana Idol asked the scarlet-hair one. Akara nodded and wondes what has gotten to do with the Raimon Eleven.

"Demo, you have joined the Raimon team just because you have to trained for the Prism Stars." she continues.

As soon Akara was about to ask her a question, a rage of flowers began to blow harshly making her and her keshin separating each other. Her keshin began to walk away while Akara is chasing after her.

"Akara, you must choose. Prism Stars or Raimon Eleven." Hana Idol said and disappeared. Akara was still chasing after her, but the flower storm kept blowing hard making hard for her to see her keshin.

As she opened her eyes, her vision met her brother who has a worried look on his face.

"Aka-chan! Daijoubu? You gave a me a quite scare when I heard that your in the hospital." Akoro sighed in relief.

Akara looked around in the room. She was in the hospital and the only person is with her in this room is her brother. She noticed that the flowers that she needs to deliver is gone.

"Nii-san, the flowers..." she was cut off by her brother.

"Don't worry, Aka-chan. The person who saved you had already delivered the flowers to the patient after she saved you." he said.

Akara smiled. She needs to thank the person who saved her from the car. When Akoro was about to leave the room to let her little sister rest, he slide the door opened and all the Raimon team had appeared and fell on the floor. They were all worried about what happened to Akara so they should visit her when she's resting.

"Minna?" Akara looked at her teammates.

"Ano..." Tenma began and scratched his head.

"You have visitors?" Shindou finished what Tenma was going to say.

Akara smiled when she saw her friends. But she was still wondering what does her keshin means about choosing either Prism Stars or Raimon Eleven.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Tyka-chan, who are these flowers from?" said her older brother after his sister gave the flowers to him.

His sister has Navy Colored Hair, Her eyes were Glowing Amber with Slit Pupils, Her Hair Style is Half-Ponytailed and her bangs covers he left eye and she had marks under her eyes. (A/N: If any of you know Magician of Black Chaos.)

"The flowers is from someone that I rescued from the car that's coming by her." Tyka answered. She listened to the radio that is put in "River" by Prism Stars. (A/N: River is from AKB48)

"I see, why don't you become friends with her since you rescue her?" Yuriy asked her sister. Tyka looked at her brother.

"But I don't her name." Tyka said. Then she remeber that one of the doctors who knew the scarlet girl after she's sent to the hospital. The doctor knew the scarlet girl and kept worried about her.

"One of the doctor knows her. The girl that you saved her is Akoro's little sister." Yuriy said.

Tyka was shocked. The girl she rescued her was actually Akoro's little sister. She always saw Akara visiting the hospital giving out flowers to the patients. Also, she heard Akara's bother begged Tsurugi to help her to be in the Prism Stars which she is also a fan of them as well.

"I'll think about it..." Tyka replied. Tyka left the hospital and head home. She put on her earphones and listened "Beginner" by Prism Stars. (A/N: Beginner is also from AKB48.)

"I want to be in the Prism Stars as well..." Tyka began, "demo, I quit soccer because it's my fault that Nii-san is unable to walk." She also wants to be in the Prism Stars, but when others who want to be in the Prism Stars, she makes every girl her rival.

After Tyka went to her house, a wolf cub approached to her and cuddled up to her legs. Tyka smiled and pick up her wolf cub and sat on the couch thinking about the time when she wants to be in the Prism Stars and when to be friends with Akara or not. She needs to watch her.

**~The next day~**

Tyka went to soccer field and saw the Raimon team practicing. Her eyes focusing on Akara who is training with Shindou and Tenma.

Tenma called out **Mach Wind **shoot, but Akara called out **Holly Wind** to deflect the shot.

"That was amazing Akara! I've never seen a hissatsu technique like that before!" Tenma complimenting Akara. Akara blushed when Tenma gave her a compliment. Shindou looked at Tenma with an envious look on his face. Akara noticed Shindou was looking at Tenma. Shindou saw Akara and his face began to flushed.

"Shindou-senpai, how about you take a shot as well?" Akara suggested. Shindou blushed after Akara wants him to shoot. He summons his keshin **Sousha Maestro **and called out **Harmonics**. Akara called out **Hedge Guard** but is wasn't strong enough to deflected.

Akara fell on her back real hard. Tenma and Shindou ran towards the Scarlet girl.

"Akara! Are you okay?" Shindou asked.

"I'm okay." Akara replied as she got up and smiled at Shindou. "But the shot that you made was very amazing, Shindou-senpai." she complimented Shindou. Shindou blushed real hard making his face bright red.

"Ah Shindou-senpai, your face is turning red!" Tenma exclaimed.

Shindou started to feeling the heat now and shouted,"No I'm not!"

"Shinodu-senpai, if don't feel well, you should rest if you want." Akara suggested.

Shindou blushed about what Akara had just said, but shook his head and said, "I'm okay, Akara but thanks for the offer."

Far distance form them, Kirino looked at Shindou and Akara together. He was jealous about his best friend is with the girl that he loves. Whoa back it up there. Did Kirino thought that Akara is the girl he loves?

As he keeps thinking about whether or not that he loves Akara, a ball just hit him on the face.

"Kirino-senpai, are you okay?" Kariya asked the pinkette.

"H-hai, I'm okay." Kirino replied and looked back at Shindou and Akara. Kariya noticed that Kirino is staring at Akara and Shindou.

"Are you jealous or something, Kirino-senpai?" Kariya asked curiously.

Kirino blushed and turned his head away from Akara and Shindou and replied, "No, why should I?"

"Because I think that your jealous about Shindou-senpai is practicing with Akara right now." Kariya teased. That makes Kirino blushed really hard and got annoyed when Kariya teased about him and Akara together.

All of the teammates took a break while Akara took a water bottle with her to the field. She is going to practice her dancing while the rest of the team are taking a break. Akara played the song and she began to dance.

**(River by AKB48)**

_Mae e susume! (Got it!)  
Tachidomaru na! (Got it!)  
Mezasu wa hi ga noboru bashoKibou no michi wo aruke!  
Yukute habamu river! River! River!  
Yokotawaru river!Unmei no river! River! River!Tamesareru river!  
Mayoi wa suterun da!  
Konjou wo misero yo!  
Tamerau na!Ima suguIppo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!_

As she dances with the ball, Tyka was watching her if she can be in the Prism Stars. The Raimon team heard music and looked at Akara who had her back facing them. They were amazed of Akara's dancing skills. Shindou and Kirino blushed of Akara's skills.  
_Mae e mae e!Massugu susume!Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_  
_Itsu datte yume wa  
Tooku ni mieru  
Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru  
Ashimoto no ishi wo  
Hitotsu hirotte  
Gamushara ni natte  
Nagete miro!  
_She calls out **Ribbon Orchid** when an orchid appeared from her hand with a pinkish ribbon on top of the orchid. She started dancing with it and raise it in the air making the orchid petals showering her and the ball.

_Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo__  
_  
_Get over it!  
River!  
_Akara calls out **Pine Orchestra** as pines appeared in the field as she kicks the ball on top of the pines and stars playing music while she jumps on the pines making music as well.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-Jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-Yatte mi nakerya wakannee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-Massugu susumu shika nee!  
Zutto zutto zutto  
Aruki tsuzukero  
Kimeta michi wo!  
Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo_

_Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Ase to namida no kawa da!  
Shippai shite shimatte mo  
Nagasarete shimatte mo  
__Yarinaoseba ii  
Yowane haku na yo  
__Yume ni shigamitsukun da  
_Akara's back has wings that is made out of white lilies and she took off along with the ball. She called out **Lily Angel **as she kicks the ball then the white lilies on her back followed the ball engulfing it giving it speed straight at the net and shoots the goal._  
__Negai kanau hi ga kuru made  
__Kawa wo watare!  
__You can do it!_

As Akara finished it, she heard clapping. She jumped in shocked and turned around looking at the Raimon team which they were still clapping.

"Y-you all s-saw e-everything?" Akara stammered.

"Yeah, from beginning to the end." Tenma replied.

Akara blushed with embarrassed. This is the first time that she performed in front of all the teammates.

"Your really something, Akara!" Aoi complimenting Akara.

"You are like in the Prism Stars right now." Midori added.

"Your really are in the Prism Stars right now, Akara-chan!" Akane exclaimed.

Akara blushed when the three managers giving her compliments. Everyone is now giving Akara some compliments about her performance. Endou, Haruna and Kidou looked at the team from distance.

"Akara-chan is really a good dancer, too right?" Haruna asked.

"Hai, she's good at singing, rollerblading, soccer, even dancing." Kidou replied.

"But we don't know if she's a good ice-skater or not."Haruna said.

"Daijoubu, I think I know the person who can do the job." Endou grinned and getting out his cellphone and starts calling someone.

Haruna and Kidou looked at each other and back to Endou with a puzzled look. They wondered who's the person who can do the ice-skating?

After giving out compliments to Akara's performance, a soccer ball has been kicked. Everyone looked at the soccer ball and heard someone approaching to them. It was the Navy haired girl. Akara and Tsurugi recognized the girl.

"You-" Akara and Tsurugi said but they were cut off by the Navy hair girl.

"My name is Hiwamiya Tyka," she introduced herself and looks at Akara with a serious look, "I want to challenge Hanaraki Akara."

"Eeeehhhhhhh?!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Aira: Really? A cliffhanger?!**

**Spring: What else I can do?**

**Achi: Keep going?**

**Spring: Can't. I'm too tired from yesterday... *falls asleep***

**Aira: Geez...*gets a blanket and put it on top of Spring***

**Akara: Yesterday must've really hard for her just because she won the soccer tournament. ^^;**

**Achi: Soyo dez... -.-;**

**Aira: Anyway, here are a few OCs that Spring has so far:**

**Ichinose Tori-Rileyanna**

**Umiazu Shiranui-HikariNoHana**

**Ayasumi Mamera-AyasumiMamera**

**Miyazuki Miyuki-hetainazumapony**

**Fujumoto Miharu-Im going crazy**

**Izumi Mayuka-SarahNako**

**Tyka Hiwamiya-Number 01 Astral Eclipse**

**Ishiko Yanagi-Kitty723**

**Shiganori Komachi-Death Doll Master**

**Achi: Onegai minna, please send your OCs to Spring!**

**Akara: ****And people who entered in Stage On, please sign in if you didn't entered your OC in 10 years. Here's the Stage on people:**

******Tsunami, Gwennine-Rileyanna**

**Hayashi Yuu-hetainazumapony**

**Takahashi Saori- Im going crazy**

**Gouenji Zandera Aoi-Gouenji Zandera Aoi**

**Nezu Mikami- Green Apple Mochi**

**Nagumo Sarah- Saranako**

**Aira: And about the dancing and the skating part. Your OCs can also use their hissatsu techniques when their performing.**

**Achi: Spring-chan wants some suggestions about your OCs debut. PM her if you have any ideas!**

**Akara: Thank you for reading it! ^^**

**Aira: And remember:**

**Everyone: *whispered mode because I, Spring, is still sleeping* PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S.: I just rewritten to fix Tyka's personality.**


	8. Akara vs Tyka: Flower vs Mythical Beast

**Spring: Hello and welcome to chapter seven~!**

**Aira: You wrote it at your school again?**

**Spring: Hey, I got a do something before the bell rings.**

**Achirouta: Anyway, this chapter will be about Tyka challenging Akara! **

**Akara: But what was her reason?**

**Aira: Plus, The Prism Stars in their adult years will be living with some amazing designs in a few more chapters! Check it out at the Pretty Cure website of trading cards! **

**Spring: These outfits are really cute for celebrities!**

**Akara: What about the Prism Stars in GO?**

**Spring: Their going to have their clothes on the same website as well.**

**Aira: When will the adults in Prism Stars will have their debut?**

**Spring: I'll just think about it! ^^**

**Everyone: *fall in anime style***

**Achi: Anyway, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Spring: Minna se no**

**Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

"My name is Hiwmiya Tyka," Tyka introduced herself and look at Akara with a serious look "I want to challenge Hanaraki Akara."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhh?!" Everyone shouted. Akara was shocked. She recognized that girl because Tyka was with her older brother at the hospital.

"Why would want to challenge Akara?" Tenma asked.

Tyka looked at Tenma with a glare. "I have no reason to tell you guys about it." Tyka said coldy. Some of the team were angry about her attitude and they were about to confront her, but Tsurugi stopped them before they made a wrong move. Tyka turned facing Akara again.

"We will have a soccer challenge by tomorrow." Tyka said,"Do you accept it?"

Akara wasn't sure if she can challenge Tyka or not. The Raimon team wants to know what's Akara's answer. Endou, Kidou and Haruna saw and heard everything. They heard that Tyka is a prodigy at any sports, but they didn't see Tyka play soccer. Akara wondered why is Tyka want to have a soccer challenge against her. Her brother told her that Tyka's older brother, Yuriry, can't move her legs. That made Tyka quits soccer. Since Tyka quits soccer, why did she wants to have a soccer challenge against her?

After a long time thinking, Akara made up her choice. "Alright, I accept your challenge, Tyka!" she replied. Everyone was shocked about Akara's answer. Tyka smiled about her answer.

"Starting tomorrow we will start the challenge. Don't be late." Tyka told Akara and left. Akara watched Tyka walked away from the field. The Raimon team walked up to her.

"Akara, is it okay to challenge Tyka?" Tsurugi asked the scarlet-haired girl. Akara turned around and smile. "Daijoubu Kyousuke-kun," she replied, "I already know that she's a prodigy at soccer."

Akara went to the field to train some more by tomorrow.

* * *

Raimon P.O.V.

The Raimon team watched Akara practice for tomorrow's challenge against Tyka. Shindou and Kirino are worried about Akara.

"Nee is she going to be okay?" Kirino asked.

"Daijoubu, Akara-san will win the challenge!" Tenma said cheerfully.

Everyone agreed except Shinodu, Kirino and Tsurugi. For Shindou and Kirino, they don't know if she could win or not. Also, they have some weird feelings of Akara. For Tsurugi, he thinks that Akara had a small chance of winning this challenge, but his brother told him that Tyka is a prodigy at soccer. However, she stops playing soccer after her brother injured is legs.

"Saa," Tenma began making everyone looking at him, "let's help Akara train for the tomorrow's challenge."

Everyone agreed with him and went to the field to help Akara train for the soccer challenge. As soon when they began, Akara had been glomped by someone. The person who glomped Akara is a girl.

She has a reddish pink shoulder length straight bob-hair resembles the flowers of a cherry-plum tree, her bangs are straight above her eyes but over her eyebrows, her body has a petite appearance making people thought that she's 10-12 years old. Her eyes are candy-pink

"Hi stranger!" the pinkette greeted happily and glomped Akara tighter.

Akara panicked after being glomped by the pinkette while everyone sweatdropped while looking at that scene. Endou ran towards them and took the pinkette with him.

"Akara, this is Momo-chan." Endou introduced the pinkette, "That's her way to say hello."

"I-I see. It's very nice to meet you, Momo-chan. My name is Akara." Akara greeted. Shindou and Kirino helped Akara up after being glomped by Momo-chan.

"It's very nice to meet you Aka-chan!" Momo-chan greeted back. After the introductions, everyone went back to practice, including Momo-chan. During that time, Momo-chan took a glance at Tenma for hours. Tenma noticed it and smiled, making Momo-chan blushed and went back what she was doing.

At the same time, Kirino was looking at Akara in the front while Shindou was looking at the back. As Akara approached to Kirino, Kirino was supposed to steal the ball from Akara but he started to hesitating a little giving Akara a chance to pass him. As soon Akara headed to the goal line, she raises her hands like a conductor, then some pines appeared behind her. She call her hissatsu shoot **Pine Orchestra **whilekicking the ball then she directs the pines to the ball with some music on the needles straight at the net.

Sangoku blocked her shot with **Fence of Gaia**, but the needles pierce through the wall and destroys it and made a goal.

"Nice shoot, Akara!" Shindou complimenting Akara. Akara didn't hear his compliment. She was thinking about her keshin in her dreams. Her keshin asked Akara to choose either Prism Stars or Raimon Eleven.

"Akara, Daijoubu deska?" Shindou asked Akara. Akara snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Shindou who has a worried look on his face.

"Nee Shindou-senpai," Akara began as her head is down, "am I going to have my keshin?"

Shindou kept looking at Akara. He remebered when Akara told him and the rest of the team that che heard someone when her keshin energy appeared whenever she sings and dances. But he doesn't understand why her keshin isn't appearing.

Shindou puts his hand on her shoulder and smile. "Akara, I'm sure that you'll have your keshin someday." he encourage Akara. Akara looked at Shindou and smile. "Arigatou, Shindou-senpai." she replied. As the two practice the managers are looking at Shindou and then Akara.

"Nee, does Shindou-senpai had a crush on Akara? Aoi asked.

"Not only Shindou but Kirino,too. Tenma and Tsurugi are very close to her as well. It looks like Akara is getting the boys attention." Midori stated.

Akane was worried. She also had a crush in Shindou, but what if Shindou DOES have a crush on Akara instead. "Shin-sama..."

As soon as they practice, Ichino felt that someone is watching them. He looked behind him but no one is there. _Shi-san, is that really you?_ He thought.

* * *

Shiranui P.O.V.

Shiranui had just heard everything what Tyka had just said to Akara. Shiranui was behind the tree listening what they're saying. She heard Tyka saying that they should have a soccer challenge by tomorrow. Shiranui wonders what Akara would say. When Akara said yes, she was shocked. For a girl who is very shy, Akara have some confidence of herself.

"That's pretty brave of her." She said. It reminds her when she wanted to audition for the Prism Stars. It was very challenging. All the girls who are about her age who wishes to be in the Prism Stars, too. All they need to do is what the Prism Stars do in 10 years ago. Shiranui made it along with the other girls. The final test is to play soccer against the Prism Stars team. Luckily, Shiranui and the other girls had passed. They are now the new generation of the Prism Stars.

"The person who propose this challenge is also dreamed to be in the Prism Stars." Shiranui said.

"Shi-san, what are you doing?" a voice said. Shiranui turned around facing the person who spoke to her.

The person has a hat and sunglasses, but took it off revealing her brown waist length hair tied to a ponytail and she has brown eyes.

"Mi-chan, what are doing?" Shiranui asked the brunette, Fujimoto Miharu.

"I'm here to watch the Raimon team practice. And you?" Miharu asked.

"I heard that there's going to be a one on one soccer challenge by tomorrow." Shiranui replied.

"Interesting, who are the challengers?" Miharu asked.

Shiranui pointed at the scarlet-hair girl who is still practicing with the rest of the Raimon team. Miharu recognized that scarlet-hair.

"I know her. She the new student of the Raimon school. I think her name is Hanaraki Akara." Miharu told Shiranui.

Shiranui looked at Akara with a smile. "She had what it takes to be an idol. And the other one who had left a few minutes ago." she told the brunette.

"I see, are going to watch the match, Shi-san?" Miharu asked.

"I have things to do for Fubuki-san." Shiranui replied,"Are you going to watch the match?"

Miharu was just watching Akara practicing with Tenma, Momo-chan, Shindou and Kirino. Akara passed by Tenma, Momo-chan and Shidou by calling out **Rose Dance. **Miharu was impressed of Akara's skills.

"I think I will enjoyed it by tomorrow, if its alright with the coach." Miharu replied while leaning on a tree.

Shiranui smiled. "Okay whatever you say." she said and left. Miharu continues to watch the Raimon team practice unti the end of the day.

* * *

Tyka's P.O.V.

"Tyka, did you get to meet Akara-san?" Yuriy asked her sister. Tyka was in the hospital after she proposed a challenge Akara to a soccer match.

"I met her." she replied.

"Did you made friends with her?" her brother asked.

Tyka said nothing. She did met Akara, but she challenges Akara instead. "Actually, I didn't made friends with her. I challenge her to a soccer match." she said trying to be honest.

Yuriy's eyes widened. "Tyka, but I thought you quit soccer." he said. Tyka looked at her brother and sighed. "Nii-san ever since I saw her playing soccer and dreams to be in the Prism Stars, it made me want to play soccer and always dreamed to be in the Prism Stars as well." she replied.

"Tyka..." Yuriy said. As Tyka was about to say something, but Akoro entered the room. "Yuriy, it's time." Akoro said. "Hai, Akoro." replied Yuriy and head to the other room. Akoro was about to leave, Tyka grabbed Akoro's arm.

"Tyka, your still here?" he asked. Tyka let go of his arm and her eyes were hidden by a dark shadow.

"Nee Akoro, ever since you and your sister's parents died after the car accident, do you still love soccer?" Tyka asked.

Akoro said nothing. He blamed himself for the car accident he caused ten years ago. Akara survived during the accident, but got very injured. He almost cried when he saw Akara at the hospital back then. After she had recovered, she had a fear of cars after the car accident. Whenever there's a car or a truck appeared in front of her, she can't move away and fainted and getting in the hospital. Akoro stops playing soccer so he won't do the same mistake last time.

"It's still my fault for the car accident." Akoro said, "Playing soccer or not, I still love soccer deep inside of me." then he smile.

"Akoro..." Tyka began. After the talk, one of the doctors told Akoro to check on Yuriy. Akoro nodded and said goodbye to Tyka. Tyka left the hospital, thinking about what Akara's brother told her.

_"Even he stops playing soccer, he still loves soccer..."_ she thought. When she arrived at the cafe, she puts on her uniform and start serving the customers. As she serve, she thinking back about her past. Her uncle use her as an experiment of the advance genetics. However, Yuriy snatched Tyka during the experiment and cost of his legs. She blamed herself for it and stops playing soccer.

But seeing Akoro's sister playing soccer and dancing to be in the Prism Stars made her to play soccer again. She decided that she will have a challenge Akara in a soccer match and if she has what it takes to be in the Prism Stars.

After all, every girl who dreams to be in the Prism Stars is Tyka's rivals.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

**~The next day~**

Akara was waiting for Tyka at the soccer field. The Raimon team and Momo-chan are watching them out of the field. Miharu also going to watched them, but stay hidden behind the tree so she won't get spotted.

"I'm starting to get worried." Shinsuke said.

"Would she be alright?" Hayami asked.

Everyone said nothing for a while, but Momo-chan broke the silence. "Daijoubu, Aka-chan will win this match!" Momo-chan said happily, "Even though she started playing for you guys, but I have faith in her either winning or losing the match.

"Momo-chan..." Tenma said.

After the talk, Tyka arrived at the field where Akara was waiting at. Tyka took a quick look at Akara and smirked. Both girls are in the kickoff.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Akara asked Tyka.

"Ready when you are, Akara." Tyka replied.

As the Endou blows the whistle, Akara was about to dribble the ball but Tyka steals with one swift move. Akara's eyes widened, even the Raimon team.

"She's fast!" Aoi exclaimed.

"I've never seen that much speed before!" added Midori.

"I guess her skills hasn't changed since she stops playing soccer." Tsurugi said while watching Akara who is trying to get the ball, but Tyka kept dodging it.

Everyone looked at Tsurugi with a puzzled look.

"Tsurugi, what do you mean?" Kirino asked the ex-SEED.

Tsurugi was still watching the match but he'll explain about Tyka stops playing soccer. "Tyka had an older brother name Yuriy. Yuriy is in the hospital because his legs aren't moving so he can't play soccer." The Raimon team said nothing about the part where Tyka's brother's legs aren't moving. "Tyka blames herself for it," he continued,"so she stops playing soccer after her brother is at the hospital." Tsurugi finished.

The Raimon team felt sorry for Tyka. As they watched her and Akara, Akara called out** Holly Wind **as shejumps and spins around summoning holly petals around her. The petals blow straight at Tyka when she stops spinning and took a bow.

Tyka was surrounded by holly petals getting Akara a chance to steal the ball from her. After the petals dies out, Tyka notice that the ball is gone and finds Akara and the ball which she steals it from Tyka.

"Your not half bad at all, Akara." Tyka complimenting Akara.

"You not half bad as well, Tyka." Akara replied.

As soon Akara dribbles the ball almost to the goal line, Tyka called out **Unicorn Mirage Step** as a shadow of a unicorn appears in the background and she uses difficult foot steps to increase evasion by moving quickly and steals the ball from her. As soon she steals the ball, she pushed Akara very hard.

"AKARA/AKA-CHAN!" the Raimon team and Momo-chan called out Akara's name at the same time.

Akara gets up, but Tyka called out **Dragon Hasing Dance** as she takes a Kung-Fu Stance of a Dragon and Viciously attack a target several times, knocking Akara down causing her more pain.

**~Outside of the Field~**

"I can't take this anymore!" Momo-chan cried as she hug Endou. Endou comfort the pinkette saying it will be okay.

"Why is she doing like this?" Kirino said angrily making his hands into a fist.

"Is she mad because her brother can't play soccer anymore?" Tenma asked.

"No it's more than that, Tenma." Endou said as Momo-chan let's go of him.

The rest of the team wonders what Endou had just said.

**~At the Field~**

Akara was about to stand up, but she barely move. Tyka looked at the scarlet-hair girl trying to get up. _'Looks like she's not giving up.'_ Tyka thought. Akara was breathing heavily, she used up a lot of energy during the match.

"Why?" Tyka began making Akara look at her, "Why did want to be in the Prism Stars?"

Akara's eyes widened about Tyka said about the Prism Stars. How did Tyka knew about the Prism Stars anyway?

"I want to be in the Prism Stars because ever since I saw them for the first time, I was amazed all the team members are singing their hearts out. Whenever I hear them sing, I felt my heart beating with excitement and made me smile." Akara answered.

Tyka looked at Akara for a few minutes and started bouncing the ball on her knees.

"If you want to join the Prism Stars then why are you here in Raimon playing with them?" she asked as she stops the ball from bouncing and looking at the Raimon team with a cold stare.

Some of the Raimon team were angered by Tyka's rudeness. They were about answered back to Tyka, but Akara answered it instead. "I heard that one of the Inazuma Japan teammates knows about the Prism Stars. That's why I joined the Raimon team so I can learned more about the Prism Stars."

"Oh really?" Tyka said.

Akara nodded 'yes'. "That's why I need to trained harder, to tryout for the Prism Stars." she said.

"If you want to be in Prism Stars then you have to beat me first." Tyka said confidently.

Akara was speechless. She doesn't understand about beating Tyka for the Prism Stars. The Raimon team didn't get it at all either. Shindou couldn't take any longer of his anger.

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouted as he got up. Tsurugi stops Shindou form asking questions that he would regretted to be answered. Tyka glare at Shindou.

"What do mean?" Akara asked.

"If you are going to be as weak as this then you stand no chance on entering the Prism Stars even if you can, dance, sing, or whatever...there are other girls could beat you any days." Tyka answered.

Tyka called out her keshin **Meteor L Dragon**. She kicks the ball really hard straight towards at Akara. Akara's eyes widened as the ball is coming straight at her. The Raimon team watch in horror when the ball it's about to hit Akara, but then...

"AKARA!" a voice said. Akara knew that voice and heard a guitar string. Tyka's eyes widened as well when she heard the voice as well. As the guitar strum, a pink flower appeared in front of Akara and shield it from the shoot. Everyone was shocked about the flower had appeared out of nowhere. However, the shoot was too strong and went through the flower making it's petals showering and went through the goal.

Tyka won the match and was about to walk away but paused when she saw Akara was about to cry from her mean words.

_'Yuriy-nii would be disappointed on me if he knew I made this girl cry' _she sighed. Tyka turns and walks towards to Akara. Akara looked up, her eyes are a little watery.

"Listen up Hanaraki Akara...if you want to beat me become strong and don't let your emotion overwrite you judgment..."she turned around and walks away saying, "Flowers are nothing if they cannot even bloom to their fullest if one cannot even realize his or her own strength..."

When Tyka was about to leave Akara smiled and called out, "Tyka, the next time when we meet let's have another soccer match again!"

Tyka grinned and replied,"Then I'll be waiting for you at the top...challenge me again once you are ready...Aka-chan..."

Akara was a bit shocked that Yuriy's sister calls her by her nickname. As soon Tyka left the whole team ran towards her and Momo-chan glomped Akara while her eyes sparkles.

"Aka-chan, you said you want to join the Prism Stars" she said eagerly. Akara nodded 'yes' and Momo-chan glomped her again and shouted happily, "Me too! I want to join the Prism Stars as well!"

Everyone was shocked about when Momo-chan said that she wants to be in the Prism Stars as well. Akara smiled as she stands up. "Momo-chan, let's do our best for the Prism Stars!" she said. "Hai!" Momo-chan replied.

Endou and Kidou grinned while the two girls talking about the Prism Stars. They wondered about how Tyka knew about the Prism Stars.

"Tyka wasn't really mean at all..." Endou said.

"Her cold attitude is only a facade...she reminds me of someone I know..." Kidou added and looks at Tsurugi who is watching far distance from the other teammates.

* * *

Tyka's P.O.V.

_'Where did that flower coming from...and that voice I heard...'_ Tyka thought,_'could that be Aka-chan's keshin?'_ As soon as she left the field, she saw someone who is leaning on the tree. It was Miharu, but she was wearing her hat and sunglasses so she won't be recognized.

"You have some potential out there..." Miharu said and turns facing Tyka, "but you have no right to be an idol..."

"What you said?!" Tyka shouted.

"Do you think being in the Prism Stars is about fighting?" Miharu asked as she walked passed Tyka.

Tyka was speechless when Miharu said about fighting for the Prism Stars but she shook her head and went to the cafe to work.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

**~At a Distance Building~**

A man on his 40's was sitting on his desks doing some research on something. The papers were about advanced genetics. His assistance appeared behind the doors. He approached to the man's desk.

"Have you found her, yet?" the man asked.

"No sir, we haven't found her yet... I'm pretty sure she's still around here." his assistance replied.

The man turns his chair facing his assistance with a stern look making his assistance shivered. "Well find her already!" he boomed.

"Y-yes sir!" his assistance stammered and ran out form his office. The man smirked as he went to his computer and clicked on the picture.

"You can run from here but you can't hide, my dear niece..." he said as he looked at the picture.

The picture that he was looking at was Tyka and Yuriy, playing soccer when they were little.

* * *

**Spring: Whoa! I think I just made a record!**

**Aira: 3,860 words for one chapter!?**

**Achi: O.O That's a lot!**

**Akara: I don't think that's lot, though. ^^;**

**Spring: Anyway, here are the questions:**

**Who is that man and does he know Tyka?**

**What does Miharu when she said "You have no right to be an idol..." to Tyka?**

**And what's Tyka's purpose to be in the Prism Stars?**

**Aira: Wait a second, these questions are all about Tyka!**

**Spring: Of they are!**

**Achirouta: Then why did you do that?**

**Spring: So that the readers will know more about other OCs.**

**Akara: Like how Shi-san's joined the Prism Stars and to be captain of the team?**

**Spring: Exactly! ^_^**

**Everyone: *sweatdropped***

**Aira: Minna this is the last call for OCs. If you didn't signed your OC yet, we still have 3 places left. Here are the OCs so far:**

**Ichinose Tori-Rileyanna**

**Umiazu Shiranui-HikariNoHana**

**Ayasumi Mamera-AyasumiMamera**

**Miyazuki Miyuki-hetainazumapony**

**Fujumoto Miharu-Im going crazy**

**Izumi Mayuka-SarahNako**

**Tyka Hiwamiya-Number 01 Astral Eclipse**

**Ishiko Yanagi-Kitty723**

**Shiganori Komachi-Death Doll Master**

**Akita Ren-The Liker**

**Ryuukaze Rei-ReiRyuukazeKarito**

**Kiran Aono-preciousjewel101**

**And please pick the form that says "OC Form for Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start." Don't pick the one that says "OC Form for Inazuma Eleven Stage On!"**

**Spring: And some of you are wondering why haven't written in Stage On. I can't decide which story I should write either Live Start or Stage On. There's a poll is right at my profile. Please choose one if you have time. I need many votes as possible.**

**Achirouta: Thanks for reading it! And remeber:**

**Everyone: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	9. Heading to Hakuren

**Spring: Minna welcome to chapter 8 of Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

**Aira: I'm surprised you actually remember it.**

**Achirouta: Are you just saying it or its the right chapter?**

**Spring: I'm sure! ^_^**

**Everyone except Akara: -_-;**

**Akara: ^^; Anyway in the last chapter, a man knew Tyka which everyone ****know that's Tyka's uncle-**

**Achirouta: Because Spring wrote 'niece' on it!**

**Spring: Hey!**

**Akara: As I was saying, one of his assistant is going to search Tyka for the man. Meanwhile after Tyka finishes the challenge against me, she ran to Miharu who is still under her cover because she was already in the Prism Stars told Tyka that she has no right to be an idol.**

**Aira: Well that's all about that. SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven except her OC. The rest of the Ocs belongs to the other readers.**

**Spring: Se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

Momo P.O.V.

A few weeks after the challenge between Akara and Tyka, Endou announced that their going to Hakuren. The Raimon team wondering why are they going to Hakuren. Momo is excited about going to Hakuren. After the news, everyone went to the caravan to go to Hakuren. As soon as they head to the caravan, Tenma noticed that Momo is spacing out.

"Momo-chan, are you coming?" Tenma asked the pinkette.

Momo jumped a little and turned around facing Tenma with a blush on her face.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine. I'm just excited about going to Hakuren." Momo replied as she head to the caravan.

"I see..." Tenma said as he followed Momo.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Momo couldn't wait to go to Hakuren because it's been a long time that she have been there. She saw Akara who is talking with the managers outside. Akara never been to Hakuren before. This is her first time to go there.

As the managers and Akara went in the caravan, Momo waved at her, wanting Akara to sit next to her.

"Ano Endou-kantoku," Tenma began.

"Yeah Tenma?" Endou replied.

"Why are we going to Hakuren anyway?" Tenma asked.

The team are also curious as well. But Endou just say, "Its a secret."

**~Akara and Momo P.O.V.~**

The team groaned, wanting to know what it is. Meanwhile, Momo is explaining Akara about Hakuren. She talks about that her uncle is the coach of the Hakuren soccer.

"Sugoi. I never knew you have a uncle." Akara said.

"Yeah, besides my other uncle, Papa." Momo chimed.

Silence between the two girls. Akara's eyes widened when Momo said that she has another uncle.

"P-papa?" Akara asked Momo while her face has a shocking expression. Momo couldn't help but laugh when Akara realized that Momo has another uncle.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you didn't know that I had another uncle because your new. You see, my Papa is actually our coach of the Raimon team, Endou Mamoru. " Momo told Akara. Akara pouted because she didn't know that Endou is actually Momo's uncle.

"Can you tell me more about your family?" Akara asked the pinkette. The only thing that the pinkette could answered that was to look at the window with a sad face, don't want to talk about her parents. Akara saw Momo's sad face. She felt sorry about mentioning her parents. She puts her hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Momo-chan, I'm sorry that I mentioned about your parents. I didn't mean to go in your business." Akara apologized to the pinkette. Momo looked at Akara and then smile.

"Daijoubu, you didn't mean to. That's in the past! The future is straight ahead!" Momo said as she pointed up.

Akara smiled at the pinkette's cheerfulness. After their conservation, they talked about the history of the Prism Stars.

Endou and Kidou watched the two girls talking happily to each other.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

As the caravan arrived at Hakuren, everyone gets their stuff and head to the field where the Hakuren soccer team would be at. As they saw them and was about to call the Hakuren team, but Momo called ran towards the coach which is Fubuki giving him a hug.

"Fubuki oji-san, It's been while!" Momo said as she hug Fubuki.

Fubuki chuckled and hugged the pinkette and said, "Sure it is, Momo."

All of the Hakuren team's eyes widened-including Yukimura when they saw their coach being hugged by the pinkette and heard the word "oji-san."

"KANTOUKU/FUBUKI-SENPAI, YOU HAVE A NIECE?!" the Hakuren team shouted.

"Gomen minna, I haven't introduced to my niece. This is Momo-chan...Our niece." Fubuki introduce to the pinkette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Momo greeted the Hakuren team with a bow.

"Fubuki-senpai, you said 'our nice'. What you mean?" Yukimura asked.

"What Fubuki means that Momo-chan is also my niece." Endou said as he approached to Momo and Fubuki.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that Momo's uncles are Fubuki and Endou. They think it was crazy, but the words from their coaches were true.

Momo had remembered something. She approached to Akara and grabs her hand and lead her to Fubuki.

"Fubuki oji-san, this is Hanaraki Akara." Momo introduced Akara to Fubuki, "She's a new teammate to the Raimon team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fubuki-san." Akara greeted the Hakuren coach and stretched out her hand.

Fubuki smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Akara-chan. I heard about you from Endou-kun."

Akara's eyes widened and looked at Endou. Endou looked at Akara and grinned and said, "The reason why we're in Hakuren is to watch the three girls's ice skating performance."

Everyone was surprised. So that's why the Raimon team went to Hakuren. But they were wondering why they want to see them performed.

Far from distance, Shiranui was hiding from the Hakuren not wanting them to know that she's here. Fubuki asked her to watch the girls to do their ice skating performance. Shiranui wasn't sure if she can go, but Fubuki promised to keep her cover when the Hakuren team spotted her. Shiranui looked at the navy-haired boy Yukimura. She was sad about leaving him and the Hakuren team as a manager after they become SEED. She really wanted to see them again, but she wondered if she can tell them that she's in the Prism Stars and the captain of the team. She doesn't want them to hurt their feeling, including Yukimura.

"Yukimura..." she murmured.

Back to the others, they were wondering who's the third one. They know Akara and Momo, but who's the third one?

"Ano Endou-kantoku when you said 'three', who's the third one?" Tenma asked.

Just as Endou was about to answered that, they heard something is approaching to them. When they turned around, they were surprised who they saw.

"Its been a long time, minna." a voice said.

* * *

**Aira: What!? Your going to stop?!**

**Spring: I written more, but my computer had gone funny and deleted some.**

**Achi: You shouldn't save before your computer gotten funny.**

**Akara: It's not Spring's fault, you guys. ^^;**

**Spring: Anyway, here are some questions**

**Who is the third girl to performed along with Akara and Momo?**

**Will Shiranui will approached to the Hakuren team and revealed that she's in the Prism Stars and captain?**

**Aira: That's it?**

**Spring: I can't think of anything. *Shrugs***

**Akara: Anyway, Spring has finally had all the OCs. Here they are including their positions:**

**MF-Midfielder, FW-Forward, DF-Defender, and GK-Goalkeeper**

**Hanaraki Akara [MF]-SapphireSpade**

**Ichinose Tori [FW]- Rileyanna**

**Umiazu Shiranui [FW] and Captain- HikariNoHana**

**Ayasumi Mamera [MF] & [FW]- AyasumiMamera**

**Miyazaki Miyuki [MF]- hetainazumapony**

**Izumi Mayuka [MF]- Saranoko**

**Hiwamiya Tyka [FW] & [GK]- Number 01 Astral Eclispe**

**Fujimoto Miharu [DF]- I'm going crazy**

**Amamiya Yuka [MF]- I'm going crazy**

**Shiganori Komachi (Momo) [FW]- Death Doll Master**

**Ishika Yanagi [FW] & [MF]- Kitty 723**

**Akita Ren [FW] & Libero- The Liker**

**Ryuukaze Rei [FW]- ReiRyuukazeKarito**

**Kiran Aono [FW] & [MF]- preciousjewel101**

**Akabane Karma [FW] & [MF]- Kusanagi Laevatein**

**Hoshiko Miyuri [FW] & [DF]- Hoshiko Miyuri**

**Achi: That's eight midfielders, eleven forwards, two defenders, one libero and one goalkeeper...**

***silence fell***

**Aira: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!**

**Akara: Aira-san, I don't think they don't want to be defenders and goalkeepers.**

**Spring: Minna, I know you want your OCs to do Midfielders and Forwards, but I also need more defenders and at least one more goalkeeper.**

**Aira: Why?**

**Spring: Because I'm going to choose 5 OCs will be joining the Prism Stars and the eleven who are already in the Prism Stars.**

**Achi: So-**

**Spring: So I need another goalkeeper for the people who already in the Prism Stars. Tyka is another goalkeeper, but I want her to do the auditions first.**

**Akara: What kind of an audition?**

**Spring: Okay, I'm going to give you some few details about the auditions of joining the Prism Stars.**

**Aira: Spoilers Alert~!**

**Spring: *sweat dropped* Anyway, the auditions will be about joining the Prism Stars. The judges will be choosing eleven girls who will do the final test.**

**Achi: And that will be?**

**Spring: You all have to wait and find out.**

***Everyone fell in anime style***

**Spring: Here are the the sessions of the auditions in order:**

**1. Fashion Coordination (I'll explain that in a few chapters)**

**2. Your dance moves along with the ball. **

**3. Use one of your hissatsu techniques to use while either roller skating and ice skating so the judges will evaluate.**

**Finally, if the girls passes all:**

**4. They will do their performances along with their keshins.**

**Aira: Along with their keshins? What do you mean?**

**Spring: That is-**

**Everyone: ?**

**Spring: A secret!**

**Everyone: *fall in anime style***

**Akara: Anyway, thanks for reading it! And remember-**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Shocking News! Shiranui's Thoughts

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 9!**

**Aira: The last chapter that Spring wrote was kinda short, but maybe this chapter will be extra long!**

**Achi: It will be so long that you can't get off the computers! XD**

**Akara: *Sweat dropped* But do you think that it is important to get your body healthy and strong?**

**Spring Aira Achi: *jumped a little and sigh* Your right...**

**Akara: Anyway, the last time we left off is when the Raimon team head to Hakuren so Endou and Kidou will know if Akara and Momo can do an ice skating performances. They met Fubuki along they way with the Hakuren team. It reveals that Fubuki and Endou are Momo's uncles. Far, far distance from everyone, Shiranui was called by Fubuki because he wants her to see the girls's ice skating performance if they what it takes to be in the Prism Stars. As they waited for the third girl, they heard a voice that is quite familiar to them. Who is the third girl anyway?**

**Aira: And also a shocking surprised for the Hakuren team!**

**Achi: What is it?**

**Spring: Sorewa~**

**Everyone:...**

**Spring: You all have to read and find out!**

**Everyone: EEEEHHHHH?!**

**Spring: Saa, who will do the disclaimer?**

**Tenma: Hai! SapphireSpade, a.k.a. Spring-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO except the story plot of her own and her OCs. The rest of the OCs belong to the other readers.**

**Aira: Minna se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO! Live Start!**

* * *

**~Last Time we Left Off~**

"Its been a long time, minna." a voice said.

Everyone turned around and their eyes widened on who they saw. It was Hiroto along with Midorikawa and another person with them.

"Hiroto. Midorikawa. It is been a while since the Holy Tournament." Endou said as he looked at Hiroto's and Midorikawa's new company. She has white blond waist-length and big, innocent-looking, ice blue eyes with long lashes. She has a fair skin.

"Hello, I'm Endou Mamoru. What is your name?" Endou asked the blond.

"A-Ayasumi Mamera..." the blond said softly..

Just then, Akara and Momo approached to Mamera. They smiled at her and stretched their hands out wanting to greet their new friend. Mamera looked at the two girls's hands and then back to their faces.

"Hi, my name is Hanaraki Akara. It's very nice to meet you, Mamera-chan." Akara introduced to herself to the blond.

"And I'm Momo-chan! It's very nice to meet you!" Momo introduced to herself cheerfully.

Mamera wanted to greet the redhead and the pinkette, but she was too shy. But she felt a tap on a shoulder. She turned around and saw Hiroto who is smile at her. She doesn't know what Hiroto was thinking, but she thinks that Hiroto wanted her to be friends with the other girls.

So Mamera smiled at the redhead and the pinkette and shook their hands.

"Its nice to meet you too, Akara-chan, Momo-chan." Mamera greeted the two girls.

After the three girls introduced to each other, Akara and Momo head to the Raimon and Hakuren team to introduce to their new friend. As the girls introduced to Mamera, Kariya took a glance at the blond.

* * *

**~Kariya P.O.V.~**

As Kariya took a glance at Mamera, he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. Her lustrous blond hair, those beautiful ice blue eyes looking all so innocent... wait, what?

Kariya shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts about the blond. As he got his thoughts away, Akara and Momo lead Mamera to Kariya.

"Mamera-chan, this is Kariya-kun. A defender of the Raimon team." Akara introduced Mamera to Kariya. Mamera looked at the tealnette with a smile. It made Kariya blushed by looking at it.

"It's nice to meet you, Kariya-kun. I'm Ayasumi Mamera." Mamera introduced herself.

"Y-yeah, i-it's nice to m-meet you, too..." Kariya stammered as he blushed.

As the three girls left, he took a glance at Mamera. Little did he know, Kirino approached to the teal defender with a smirk on his face. Kariya doesn't know why is Kirino is smirking at, but it looks like he know something that he doesn't know.

"You really like her, do you Kariya?" Kirino asked the defender curiously. Kariya blushed when the pinkette ask him if he likes Mamera or not.

"N-no we just met. Why do ask, Kirino-senpai?" Kariya asked Kirino.

"I was wondering if you have a crush on her or not. So do you~?" Kirino asked in a teasing way.

Kariya blushes even further. Its true that he and Mamera had just met. But when he first saw the blond, his heart starting beating fast by just looking at her. Kirino was enjoying himself teasing him about seeing the tealnette falling over Mamera, but there is one thing that will stop the pinkette from teasing about him and Mamera.

"Like you had a crush on Akara, nee Kirino-senpai~?" Kariya teased Kirino.

The words that Kariya had just said made Kirino blushed. He didn't said anything, but he muttered something under his breath.

**~Shiranui P.O.V.~**

Shiranui looks at Mamera from far distance, wondering if she had what it takes to be in the Prism Stars. Just then, her cellphone ringed. She fished out her cellphone and the Caller ID is Miharu.

"Miharu-chan, what's is it?... Eh? I have to go back to the arena?... I see, I'll be there soon as possible... Okay, bye." she hung up her phone and was about to leave.

"I knew it was you." Ichino said as he approached to Shiranui making her look at him, "Shi-chan."

"Ichino-kun..." Shiranui called his name as she look away and started walking away, but her hand got caught by Ichino. She look back and see Ichino's eyes started to get watery.

"Shi-chan, where have you been since the Holy Road Tournament?" he asked Shiranui. Shiranui didn't say anything. Instead, her eyes are hidden by her hood and said, "If you want some answers, go to the Prism Stadium by tomorrow. And don't tell the Hakuren team that I'm here, including Yukimura."

"Wait, what do mean?!" Ichino shouted but Shiranui got free from Ichino's hand and starts running towards the exit. As she ran, her eyes started to get teary.

'I'm sorry, Ichino-kun. But I'm not the Shiranui you know...' she thought.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

After introducing to their new friend Mamera, the three girls are preparing themselves in their ice skates. As their doing that, Kariya approached to Hiroto and Midorikawa wanted to ask them something.

"Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san," Kariya began as the two adults turned around looking at the tealnette, "how do you two know Mamera?"

"Well, we met her at the Sun Garden when Nee-san called us to pick someone up from Sun Garden." Hiroto replied.

"And that was Mamera-chan." Midorikawa added, "Hitomiko told us that she was dancing alone from the other orphans. She said that she dreamed to be in the Prism Stars."

"We were shocked about that someone who wished to be in Prism Stars." Hiroto said, "But seeing the determination inside of her, she has the same radiance as the previous Prism Stars."

Kariya looked at Hiroto and Midorikawa. They blushed a little when they said the previous Prism Stars. He wondered why are the two adults blushing. Before he could ask another question, he, Hiroto and Midorikawa heard Momo's voice about wanting to perforned first.

"Hai Hai! I want to performed first!" Momo said cheerfully while she's raising her hand, like she was in school. She stands up and quickly skated to the middle of the rink.

Endou and Fubuki nodded 'yes'. Akara and Mamera are a little jealous to the pinkette. They wish they can be energetic as Momo. As Endou prepares the music, Fubuki looks behind where Shiranui was hidden, but she's not here.

'Did she left to come back at the arena?' He thought.

Momo started dancing as the music starts.

**(Play Candy Candy from Vocaloid on Youtube, MP3, IPod,etc.)**

_tsukue toka POKEETO toka  
kaban no naka ni mo ne  
istudatte wasurezu ni aru yo  
nani wo erabou kana  
_

_chotto chotto honno chotto de_  
_shiawase wa umarete_  
_amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa_  
_PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

Momo skate as she took a spin. Then she did the waltz jump and calls out ** Cream Crepes Paradise** when she first jumps in the air then crepes appears floating around while Momo continues the waltz jump. After she finishes the waltz jump, she gives a peace sign and winks.

**(A/N: This is similar to Aira's, Chae-Kyung's and Kaname's Fresh Fruits Basket/Paradise/Planet, Gorgeous Jewelry Paradise, Celebrity Jewelry Paradise ****and Fresh Banana Basket from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Dear My Future.)**

"Sugoi, I never seen that jump before!" Mamera exclaimed.

"She's been training since she came to Raimon." Endou replied.

"What do you mean, Endou-kantouku?" Tenma asked.

Endou didn't say anything and keeps watching Momo's performance.

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_  
_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_  
_CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY  
SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE  
CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING  
CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE_

During Momo's performance, a stranger who is secretly watching Momo's performance. It look at Akara who has a worried expression on her face.

Seeing Momo's performance makes Akara worried. She remembers a few weeks ago when she had a soccer match against Tyka. She couldn't stop thinking about what she says back then.

'If you are going to be as weak as this then you stand no chance on entering the Prism Stars even if you can, dance, sing, or whatever...there are other girls could beat you any days.' That's what Tyka told her.

She tightens her hands making into a fist,shaking. Shindou noticed Akara feeling all tense when seeing Momo's dance. He was worried about her.

_aa demo sore mokoremomi na_  
_SUTEKI ni doretai no_  
_KIMI no RIKUESUTO nante_  
_kiiteru HIMA wa nai wa_

_datte datte onna no ko dashi_  
_ima wa daisetsu nano_  
_amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa_  
_PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

Momo did a salchow and spins while bending down and had her hands in front of her face. She jumps in the air and the wind carried her. As she got carried by the wind, she outstretched her hands and then a cupcake appeared from her hands. Then, a lot of cupcakes appeared one by one.

As the cupcakes go in the circle around Momo she spins around and shouted **Happy Cupcake Spin**. Lastly, she took one of the cupcakes and puts it on her mouth.

**(A/N: This is similar to Rizumu's and Jae Eun's Happy Macaroon Spin in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future.)**

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_  
_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_  
_CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_  
_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_  
_CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE_

_CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE_  
_CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE_  
_CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE_  
_CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE_  
_CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

When Momo's performance is about to end, Akara whole body started shaking a little when she repeated the words that Tyka told her in her thoughts. The more she repeated them, the more she had a lot pressure in herself.

'Momo-chan is a great dancer. She must have trained harder than I thought she'll be. Will I be good enough to performed as Momo-chan?' she thought as she tighten her fist even more.

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_  
_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_  
_CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

Momo skated the whole rink around and does the loop jump. Then a candy cane like path swirled around in various places. Momo skated on top of them and shouted **Candy Cane Spiral** and then winks.

**(A/N: This is similar to Mion's, Serena's, and Hye In's Do-re-mi-fa slider, Space Screw Spiral, and Golden Spiral/Platinum Spiral from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future.)**

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_  
_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_  
_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_  
_CUTIE CUTIE CANDY LOVE_

As the song ended, Momo took a bow.

"That was amazing, Momo-chan!" Mamera complimenting Momo.

"Hihi~ you think?" Momo asked as she puts her hand behind her head.

"Hai!" Mamera replied.

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

As Momo and Mamera talk, Akara couldn't help but amazed. A great dancer, an excellent skater, and an amazing singer. It almost like Momo was already in the Prism Stars probably because Fubuki and Endou knows more about the Prism Stars because they met them in real person.

But she can't get her mind off what Tyka had said to her. She was lost in thought and still tightening her fist when Momo called out her name.

"Oi~ Aka-chan! Are you still there~?" Momo called out her name right in front of her face.

"Eh?" Akara snapped in thought as she saw Momo right in her face. She yelped as she jumped a little.

"Gomen, you were spacing out so much I thought you're dead or something." Momo said.

"Gomenasai, your performance is really amazing, Momo-chan." Akara complimenting Momo.

"Arigatou Aka-chan!" Momo thanked her as Momo grabs the scarlet haired's hand and starts pulling it and said, "Now it's your turn, Aka-chan!"

As Momo pulled Akara to the rink, Akara refused to go on the rink. Momo tried to pull her harder and harder, but got tired and ran out of breath. Mamera didn't understand why isn't Akara going to the rink.

Akara's eyes are hidden by her bangs. She didn't want to performed right now. She lifts up her head and smile don't want to make everyone worried about her. She faces Mamera and told her, "I want Mamera-chan to performed instead of me."

"Eh~? Why your not going to performed next?" Momo asked.

"I need to get some fresh air first." Akara partly lied. But the truth is that she needs to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Souka, so your not going to see my performance, Akara-chan?" Mamera asked the scarlet haired girl. Akara shook her head 'no' and replied, "Gomen Mamera-chan, I wish I could see you performed but I need to clear my mind off of something."

Akara walked out from the rink and head outside. She could feel the cold air brushing against her face. The wind gives her the chills. But she still didn't get those thoughts out of her head. She still remembers what Tyka said to her. Hearing Tyka's words and seeing Momo's performance made Akara to lose her confidence.

Akara's eyes started to get watery. Tears began flowed when Akara started to cry.

"Akara?" Shindou called out.

Akara turned around, still have her eyes watery and saw Shindou who is right standing behind her.

"Oh... Shindou-senpai, did you follow me?" Akara asked.

"W-well, you were pretty tensed when seeing Momo-chan's jump. I was kinda worried about you." Shindou blushed lightly.

Akara flinched and looked away.

"Why are you crying?" Shindou asked.

"O-oh... I-its nothing." Akara partly lied while wiping the tears away, but there is something wrong with her.

"No, it's something bugging you since Momo-chan's performance." Shindou said as he approached to Akara.

He puts his hands on Akara's shoulders, making her cringed but still not looking at him.

"Akara, look at me." Shindou demand Akara, but she still not looking at Shindou. Shindou grabbed Akara's chin, making her looked at his beautiful brown eyes. They both blushed except that Shindou blushes slightly, remembering what he just done and Akara blushed a little because of Shindou's action. Their hearts beating fast like a humming bird.

"Akara," Shindou said softly, "what's wrong?"

Akara's eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Shindou-senpai," Akara began, "do you remember what Tyka told me about beating her in a few weeks ago when we have a soccer match?"

Shindou nodded 'yes'. He was still angry about what Tyka had just said to her. It made his blood boiled when she said about beating Akara., but he listen what's bothering Akara.

"During the soccer match, she told me that I have no chance in entering the Prism Stars even if I can sing, dance and play soccer there will be other girls will beat me someday. I have to be strong to be in the Prism Stars, but seeing Momo-chan's performance I lost all my confidence...I don't think I can do it..." Akara explained as tears streaming down again and had her head on Shindou's shoulder, clutching in Shindou's jacket.

**~Stranger's P.O.V.~**

Far from them, the same stranger from before is hiding behind the wall. He was listening the whole time and also saw when Shindou grabs Akara's chin. It thought that Shindou was going to kiss her, but guess not.

He heard what Akara said about few weeks ago, Tyka told her about being weak and other girls will beat her someday.

'Akara...' he thought.

**~Shindou's P.O.V.~**

Shindou felt sorry for the scarlet haired girl. Her eyes are filled with tears, streaming down while her head was resting on his shoulder while she clutches on his jacket. He blushes after she had her head on his shoulder. Hesitating, Shindou wrapped his arms around Akara and brush through her hair to comfort her.

"Akara," Shindou began, "I'm sure you can be in the Prism Stars. Not only me, but everyone in the Raimon team. They believed in you since we first met you. And you made new friends who also wanted to be in the Prism Stars. We will always be there for you...Aka-chan." he called out her nickname.

Akara's eyes widened after Shindou told her that everyone is supporting her. She close her eyes and hugs Shindou, let the warmth from his body soothes her's.

"Arigatou, Shindou-senapi." Akara thanked him.

Shindou was startled at first, but stay like this so Akara is feeling better. 'I wish it could stay like this forever...' he thought as he blushes.

The stranger look at the duo. He smile and went back to the rink to see Akara's performance when she gets back.

**~Back to the Rink~ (after Akara left the rink.)**

It's Mamera's turn. They were all waiting for Akara to come, but she was taking to long outside. Shindou ask if she can go check on her. Endou nodded 'yes' and Shindou left.

"I wonder if Akara-chan is okay?" Mamera wondered while her head is hung low. Kariya looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"I never seen Aka-chan upset before." Shinsuke said.

"Daijoubu minna, Shindou-senpai is checking Aka-chan if she's feeling alright." Tenma encouraged the team.

Everyone felt silenced at first, but Hiroto broke the silence.

"Mamera-chan, can we see your performance?" he asked Mamera.

"H-hai." Mamera replied and she gets on the rink with some skates on. "I-I hope you all enjoy it..." she said.

Kariya looked at the blond taking her position. He blushes when he looked at Mamera waiting for the music to began.

**(Play Kanashi Kako from Inazuma Eleven... Well this one doesn't have any lyrics on so I'm going to put some hissatsu techniques. I rather have songs that has lyrics on them... ^^;)**

Mamera does the triple axel than jumps up when the light covers her and shout out **Nikkō** while doing a spin while the light released, making it spread all over place.

**(I'm sorry everyone but I have to skip Mamera's dance...Ano Mamera-chan, if you reading it right now, I'm sorry I have to cut off your OC's dance. It's very hard for me to write it when there's no lyrics. I would be stuck there... So Gomenasai... Can I have a hug?)**

As the music end, Mamera took a bow. Just as before they could applaud, Akara entered the rink along with Shindou.

"Aka-chan!" Momo shouted as she glomped on Akara, "You just miss Mamera-chan's performance!"

"Gomen, it looks like I've taken too long to clear things in my mind." Akara replied and started facing Mamera. "Mamera-chan, gomenei for not watching your performance."

"Daijoubu, Akara-chan" Mamera replied, "you didn't really mean to. It looks like something is bothering you."

"Souka... Well then, it looks like I'm next." Akara said as she head to the rink.

As Akara head to the rink and everyone else took a seat, Tenma tug Shindou's jacket and asked, "Shindou-senpai, what do you and Akara talked about?"

Shindou blushes as the Raimon team moved closer to hear what he and Akara talked about. Lucky for Shindou, the music starts for Akara.

From far behind, the same stranger from before is watching Akara's performance.

**(Play Don't Give Up from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream sung by Kanon)**

_Itetsuku fuyu wo nori koe_  
_Saki midareru sakura no you ni_  
_Omoikiri kagayakitai_

As Akara does a mohawk turned, she remebered what Shindou said to her. 'Akara, I'm sure you can be in the Prism Stars. Not only me, but everyone in the Raimon team. They believed in you since we first met you. And you made new friends who also wanted to be in the Prism Stars. We will always be there for you...Aka-chan.'

That's what Shindou told Akara.

_Namida ga kareru made naki akashita_  
_Ano hibi wo omoidaseba_  
_Nandemo dekiru hazu sa_

As she did the triple axel jump, she calls out **Ribbon Orchid** when an orchid that has a pinkish ribbon on top of appeared from her hand as she swirls around in the air making the orchid petals showering them.

_Toki wa tomarazu ugoki tsuzukeru mono dakara_

_Don't Give Up! Akiramenai_  
_Don't Give Up! Furi mukanai_  
_Yume wa mae ni shika nai hazu sa Let's Go!_  
_Don't Give Up! Ochikomanai_  
_Don't Give Up! Eien ni_  
_Ima wo isagiyoku iki Hitamuki ni ganbatte yuku kara_

As Akara skated around the rink, she jumped very high and then the scene changes to a night sky with shooting stars falling down to the sky. Akara lands right on top of one of the shooting stars as they turned them into pink star lilies. She started dancing on top of them and shouted **Stardust Lily Shower **and lands safetly as the rest of the star lilies falling and winks.

**(A/N: This is similar to Rizumu's, Mion's, Kaname's, and Karin's Stardust shower/Stardust Shower Perfect and Galactical Galaxy Shower.)**

_Asu mo atarashii deai Matteiru_

Before Akara finishes her performance, she felt a warm light around her.

'What is this light?' she thought as she close her eyes feeling the warmth light around it.

Just then, Akara appeared in a prism-like tunnel. She opens her eyes only she widened when she was in a tunnel. She hesitated a little when she was in the prism tunnel.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Akara inside the prism tunnel.

"What is this light?" Yukimura asked.

"I never seen it like this before." Hayami said.

"This is the same thing that the other girls." Endou said. Kidou, Fubuki, Hiroto and Midorikawa nodded.

The team look at the Inazuma Japan adults with a confused look. They wonder what the adults meant about the same thing as the other girls.

As Akara went through the prism tunnel, she didn't get to the end of it. She lands it safely to the ground and then Momo glomped her again with her eyes sparkles.

"Sugoi~! What is that?! A hissatsu tactics? A hissatsu technique? What is it, what is it, Aka-chan~?!" Momo asked persistently, wanting an answer from Akara by shaking her crazy.

Everyone sweat dropped by the pinkette's attitude. Tenma and Shinsuke pulled Momo out from Akara who is pretty dizzy from Momo's grip.

"I don't know what it is either, but its very pretty. It like a tunnel of prisms in it." Akara replied.

Everything became silence. They wondered what it is that Akara had just entered after Akara did her **Stardust Lily Shower**. The silenced broke when someone applauded.

"You girls aren't half bad." someone said.

They turned around to see a guy who is approaching to them.

He has Blond and he was wearing a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass. He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seems to go together. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well.

Akara felt that she knows that person from somewhere, but couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you?" Mamera asked.

"My name is Riven. I have saw your ice skating performances, including Akara's Hissatsu Act." Riven introduced to himself.

"Hissatsu Act?" everyone except the ones who knew about the Prism Stars questioned

"Hai. After the Prism Stars from 10 years ago performed the Aurora Shower and Aurora Star, the president decided to take it to the next level." Riven explained.

"So the one that we saw from Akara's performance was the Hissatsu Act?" Tenma asked

"Hai, but she didn't make it all the way to the end." Riven answered.

Riven looked at Endou and the other Inazuma Japan members and asked, "You all seen the Hissatsu Act from the other Prism Stars before, right?"

Endou and the others nodded.

"Then you might know what it is already." He said as he began walk away before he looked at the Hakuren team, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yukimura asked.

Everyone was confused about what does the blond meant about tomorrow.

"If you don't know about it, then I suggested that you watched the press conference on T.V. right now." he stated and he left.

Fubuki turned on the T.V. when it showed the older Prism Stars along with the president in the middle. Their were in the press conference. The president has burgundy hair that reaches to his shoulders and has deep blues eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a midnight blue jacket over it. He had a heart shaped necklace around his neck.

There were cameras flashing one by one. They must be the journalists.

"As the CEO of the Prism Stars, why do you want a soccer match now?" one of the journalist asked.

"After the Holy Tournament, we saw some talented soccer teams out there. But unlike the other teams, Prism Stars play soccer in a different way." the president replied.

A few more questions from the president and then the camera faces to the woman. She has ruby colored hair that is in waist-length its put on a ponytail with a few hair strands above her aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a starry sky stage dress along with the rest of the older Prism Stars.

"Ah~ that's Hono Aira!" Akara exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Akara with a confused look.

"Are you a fan of her, Akara-chan?" Mamera asked the scarlet haired girl.

Akara blushed and looked at the ground. It was embarrassing when she saw Aira. She's been a fan of her's since she was little.

"As the coach of the new Prism Stars, which team are you going to against for tomorrow, Aira?" another journalist asked.

"Our next team will be Hakuren team." Aira answered calmly.

"Ehhhhh~~~~?!" Everyone shouted except Fubuki.

Fubuki knew that Shiranui is in the Prism Stars. But he couldn't tell that to Yukimura. He'll think that Shiranui betrayed him and the Hakuren team just like he betrayed the team.

'Shiranui...' he thought.

"Hakuren team?! You mean the team that is coached by one of the Inazuma Japan member?!" they asked.

"Hai, the very same." said the other older Prism Stars. She has pale mint colored hair that is a bit longer and straighter, she also has brown highlights She has brown eyes and she has a kinda pale skin tone.

"Fubuki-senpai, it's Jiyu." Yukimura said.

**~Fubuki's P.O.V.~**

Fubuki abruptly looked at the T.V. and it shows Akira Jiyu on it. He heard snickering and giggles around him. He looked around and saw some of the Hakuren team, Endou, Kidou, Hiroto and Midorikawa holding their mouths from laughing.

Fubuki blushes but ignores them. He really missed Jiyu a lot since she has a lot of work as an idol.

On the T.V., Jiyu stands up and looked at the camera with a determined look.

"Are you still watching this?" Jiyu asked.

Everyone's eyes widened when Jiyu says that. She must been asking Fubuki whether he's watching or not.

"Get your team ready for tomorrow so we can have a soccer match right now. We're going to have it at Prism Stadium at the afternoon. Don't be late and you better not break that promise." Jiyu told everyone.

Endou turned off the T.V. and looked at Fubuki. He wonders what Fubuki was thinking. Well, Fubuki was thinking about Shiranui. If Shiranui appears on the field then Yukimura will be crushed. But Aira said that they'll challenge them in the Prism Stadium.

"Fubuki-senpai/Fubuki ouji-san..." Yukimura and Momo called his name softly.

Fubuki gets up and heads to the field outside and announced, "Minna, let's begin practice!"

"Hai!" the Hakuren team answered and head to the field outside.

**~Ichino's P.O.V.~**

As the Raimon team helped the Hakuren team to practice for the tomorrow's game, there's something is bothering from Ichino. Ichino remembers what Shiranui told him.

'If you want some answers, go to the Prism Stadium by tomorrow. And don't tell the Hakuren team that I'm here, including Yukimura.' that's what she told him.

'Could it be that... Shi-san is actually in the Prism Stars?!' he thought. Ichino don't know to believe it or not. In fact, he never saw Shiranui play soccer before.

"Ichino, daijoubu?" Aoyama asked his best friend.

Ichino's thoughts were interrupted by Aoyama who has a worried look on his face.

"H-hai, I'm okay." Ichino stammered.

"Souka..." Aoyama smiled and head back to the field. Ichino still doubting about Shiranui. He remembers when Shiranui moved to Hokkaido with Fubuki. But during the Holy Road tournament, he couldn't see Shiranui at all.

He shook his head and ran off to the field.

**~Somewhere in the Inazuma Town~**

"Huh~?! Why do have to go against Hakuren team tomorrow?" the girl asked with a sarcastic voice. She has her hair reaches past her is black/brown and very wavy. Long bangs that pass her ears. And her eyes are brown.

"I-its what the kantouku wants, Yanagi. D-don't be upset about it." another girl stammered, trying to calm Ishiko Yanagi down. She has she has a short black hair. Black eyes. Fair skin. She has a small height.

"Mayu-chan is right, Yanagi. It's what kantouku wants so don't try to complain it." says the other girl who is standing up for Izumi Mayuka. She has dark blue waist-length hair and golden brown eyes.

"Ryuu-chan..."Mayuka called out the bluenette's name, Ryuukaze Rei.

Yanagi rolled her eyes. The three girls are wearing a red violet jacket that has a star and a music note on the left side while the sleeves are fandago purple colored. The sweat pants are magneta purple colored. Their both are in a indoor soccer field, but they took a break after their practice.

"Oi~! What's with the long faces?" says a cheerful voice. The three girls turned around to see five girls who are standing behind them.

The one who asked the three girls had Yellowish blonde hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin tone.

"Aqua." the three girls called out the other girl's nickname, Akita Ren.

"Looks like you three heard it as well, don't you guys?" asked the one that has brown shoulder length hair and has green eyes, she wears a white headband.

Yanagi sigh as she bounces the ball with her head and sarcastically said, "Yeah, looks like we have another soccer match again, Yuka." called the girl's name, Amamiya Yuka.

"I'm surprised that we have a soccer match by tomorrow. I wonder why Kantouku announced that we have to faced Hakuren." a girl with blood red hair color that is put up in a low ponytail and has midnight blue eyes said as she took out her PSP.

"Hiihii~ Karma-chan, you always play your video games even though we're in the conversation." said a girl with Long silky pink hair with purple and red highlights and silver azure eyes and a playful smile on her face teasing Akabane Karma.

"Miyu-chan, you know what we are here for, right?" another girl that has silky, white hair that is untied and comes just over her shoulder blades. She has turquoise eyes and pale skin tone. She always wears a necklace with a small feather on it told Hoshiko Miyuri.

"Your right Tori, we're waiting for Miharu and captain for training." a girl with a long, wavy golden brown hair that is put up in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes agreed to Ichinose Tori.

"I've wouldn't be sure, Bara." Miharu told Barashiou Aono as she approached to her and the other girls.

The nine girls turned around to see Miharu with a worried look on her face.

"Mi-chan, what do mean your not sure about Captain?" Mayuka asked the brunette worriedly.

Miharu sighed. Shiranui told her about her past since the day they first met at the auditions for the Prism Stars. The day at the Holy Road Tournament, Hakuren team are now in Fifth Sector and the teammates became SEEDs, including Yukimura. Shiranui also told Miharu that she left the Hakuren team during the Holy Road tournament because their up against Raimon Eleven. She was afraid that her childhood friends will ask many questions during the match. But if she leaves, Yukimura will be devastated and he'll think that Shiranui also betrayed him and the Hakuren team.

Miharu was about to say about Shiranui's past, but got cut off by another voice.

"Daijoubu, Miharu-chan. I'll explain everything." Shiranui said as she approached to the rest of the Prism Stars. She told everyone about her past, including on why she wants to join the Prism Stars.

Some of the girls are shocked while the rest didn't say anything.

"I won't run away this time... I'll let them see who I really am now." Shiranui said confidently.

Silence fell after Shiranui had just said. But the silence broke when they heard footsteps approaching to the eleven girls. It was Aira who was now wearing an aquamarine shirt with a white jacket with 3 sky blue stripes around the sleeves. Her pants are navy blue trousers with black shoes.

"Shiranui, I like the way you speak." Aira complimenting Shiranui's bravery. Shiranui blushed in embarrassment.

"Yosh minna, let's get to practice!" Aira announced.

"HAI!" the eleven girls shouted.

**~The Next Day in the After Noon~**

The Raimon team, including Mamera, Hiroto and Midorikawa and Hakuren team are heading to the Prism Stadium where the Hakuren team will be playing against Prism Stars. Only there is one problem heading to the Prism Stadium.

"Ano, where is the Prism Stadium?" Aoi asked everyone. They all shrugged saying 'I don't know.'

"If only Ai-chan would tell the directions during the press conference." Kidou sighed.

"Chotto it's not actually her fault, Kidou." Endou said.

"I heard that the Prism Stadium is where the older Prism Stars and the new Prism Stars held their concert there." Akara said.

"Un, I saw it before on T.V." Mamera added.

"Hai! They even have a stage in there, including skating rinks!" Momo chimed.

Both teams watched the three girls chatting happily about the Prism Stars. After they finished, they ask many people if they know the directions to the Prism Stadium but none of the people don't know where to the Prism Stadium.

Just then, Fubuki asked the two ladies if they know the directions. He gives off a princely smile on his face making the two women giggle and happily accept his help. Everyone sweat dropped by Fubuki's attraction to girls.

"Fubuki-san is pretty good at girls." Akara said.

"He does that most of the time since we first met him." Endou said while sweat dropped.

The two ladies were about to hold Fubuki's hands, their were stopped by someone's voice.

"Oi what is that your doing?"

Everyone turned to look who is speaking. They saw another woman who is wearing a white jacket that's zipped up half way. It has a mint colored horizontal line in the middle. Inside the jacket she wears a normal brown t-shirt and skinny jeans for pants. She had a hat and sunglasses on them so no one won't recognized her. She was holding a mint ice cream on her left hand and had her other hand on her hip.

"We're just helping this handsome man to know where is the Prism Stadium." one of the women says while holding Fubuki's arm.

"Do you have a problem with that?" the other woman asked while holding Fubuki's arm as well.

The woman who is holding her ice cream didn't say anything. Instead, she approached to Fubuki and planted a kiss on his cheek. Everyone jaw dropped when the woman who had kissed Fubuki. Fubuki blushes a little, knowing who is that woman.

The two women glared at the woman who kissed Fubuki and they stormed off. When the two women left, the one who kissed Fubuki sighs and said, "If you want some directions to the Prism Stadium, follow me." and then walks away while eating her ice cream before it'll melt.

Everyone snapped out of daze and started following the woman to the Prism Stars. When they reached to the Prism Stadium. The ones who never been to Prism Stadium jaw dropped. They never seen a stadium that big before.

"I-it's huge!" Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru exclaimed.

"I've never seen a stadium that big before!" Yukimura added.

"Is the Prism Stars are really **that** famous?!" Kariya asked.

The woman smirked at the people who are shocked. 'Of course we're really famous.' she thought. She head to entrance and shout, "If you keep looking in outside, wait till you see the inside."

They snapped out of dazed and continuing follow the woman. When they got to the inside, the woman was right. The inside was mush more bigger. It has a soccer field in the middle of it and around it there are many seats all around the field. Not only that, it also has stage in it.

"Sugoi~! This where all the Prism Stars held their concerts!" Akara said happily.

"It was so amazing, my heart is starting beating faster!" Mamera added.

"Yosh~ I can't wait! Aka-chan! Mamera-chan! We will be in the Prism Stars no matter what!" Momo shouted and puts her fist in the air. Akara and Mamera agreed with Momo and does the same thing that the pinkette just did.

"You three... wanted to joined the Prism Stars?" the woman asked.

The three nodded 'yes.'

"I see..." and the woman took off her hat and sunglasses, revealing her pale mint colored hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. Everyone except the Inazuma Japan adults and Yukimura eyes widened as they saw who it is.

"EHHHH~?! YOUR AKIRA JIYU?! ONE OF THE PRISM STARS?!" They all shouted.

Jiyu grinned by the looks on the Raimon's faces.

"Jiyu-san, it's been a while." Yukimura said as approached to the mintette.

"Hai, it is, Yukimura." Jiyu replied.

"Eh~! Yukimura and Jiyu-san know each other?" Momo asked curiously.

"Hai, Fubuki-senpai introduced Jiyu to me during the Holy Road Tournament. But, she's very busy along with other Prism Stars so we couldn't see each other for a while." Yukimura explained.

"Gomen, I wish I can watch your matches but I had my hands full, Yukimura." Jiyu said as she felt someone who is hugging her from behind. Jiyu turned her head around and saw Fubuki hugging her. Fubuki began to nuzzle in Jiyu's neck causing her to blush.

"Oi, ice boy! If want to nuzzle something then nuzzle someone else's neck!" she said in a angry voice and shoved Fubuki very hard and walks away.

Fubuki pouted and ask, "Jiyu-chan, you hate me already?" It made Jiyu blushed, but gave him a huff and answered, "If you didn't flirt these women back then, I wouldn't push you away." and she walks away saying, "I'll see you when the match starts."

Everyone jaw dropped seeing one of the Prism Stars can be really that rude to Fubuki. Fubuki turned facing everyone and smiled.

"Daijoubu minna, this is what Jiyu looks like when she's not in T.V. She does that whenever she thinks I'm flirting other girls." he told everyone who doesn't know about the Prism Stars.

"Guess she hasn't change a bit since we last saw her." Hiroto said.

The other adults agreed with Hiroto.

**~A few minutes later~**

The match of Hakuren team and Prism Stars. Everyone is heading to the Prism Stadium wanting to get the front rows seats. The Raimon team had already sit in their seats already. The rest of the adults from Inazuma Japan and the ones who entered the Football Frontier Internationals came along to see their opening. While their waiting for the match starts, some of the adults teases the other adults about seeing their girls on stage. They blushed and trying to get their mouths shut but they didn't. Luckily for Fubuki, he gets to see the older Prism Stars from the field along with the Hakuren team.

The Raimon team watched the adults teasing the other adults with enjoyment. When the waiting is over, the lights were out, the music starting playing. The crowd started cheering wanting to see the Prism Stars right now. The Raimon team looked around the stadium. Their were amazed that the Prism Stars are really are famous.

Meanwhile at the field, the Hakuren team and Fubuki are watching the opening before the match. Fubuki still thinking about Shiranui. After the opening performance, the new Prism Stars which is Shiranui is at will appeared after the Hakuren took a step on the field.

Just then, the lights showed up and revealing the older Prism Stars on stage. They are wearing starry sky blue stage dress and studded purple long boots.

**(Here's the link for the Starry Sky Stage Dress its number 44: wiki/Top.2BBottom_Cards)(And the link for the Studded Purple Long Boots its number 47: **** wiki/Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_Happy_Smile_Card_Collection#Shoes_Cards)**

"Minna, how are you doing~?!" a woman that has fluoroscent-like, light green hair is tied to a ponytail, and she wears glasses...her eyes are emerald green and has a fair skin tone shouted to the crowd, Hayashi Yuu.

The crowd responded with a cheer.

"Arigatou minna, for coming to the Prism Stadium." the woman with black hair that reaches up to her knees. She has black eyes and had fair skin, Izumi Sarah.

"Before the match began, we like to sing you a song for the opening of the match." another woman with brown hair that is tied to a low ponytail while her side bangs are neat bangs and has green eyes announced, Takahashi Saori.

"This is song is about meeting the teams that we always waiting." said the other woman with shiny green hair that is really, would be mistaken as a guy, and has dark purple eyes, Mikami Nezu.

"Please listen to our song!" the woman with Medium Length Black Hair, Tied Half Up Half Down, Tied With A Red Ribbon And Has Brown Eyes pleaded the crowd, Otanashi Hikari.

"Aitakatta!" all of the Prism Stars named the song.

The music started to began and everyone started cheering.

**(Aitakatta by AKB48. The dance is the same if you look one of the videos or the concerts)**

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Jidensha zenryoko de  
Pedaru koginagara  
Saka wo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu  
Shatsu mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kizuita  
Honto no kimochi  
Shojiki ni ikunda  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo  
Hashire!_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni naro  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Mune no uchi  
Sarake dasou yo_

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Kimi ni_

_Don don afuredasu  
Ase mo nukuwazuni  
Sugao no mama  
Konoresu me no ton'neru  
Natsu e suzuku chikamichi sa_

_Son'na jozu ni  
Hanasenakutemo  
Sutore-to de ii  
Jibunrashii ikikata de  
Hashire!_

_Dareyorimo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Furaretemo  
Gokai shinai  
Dareyorimo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi  
Tsutaetakatta_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni naro  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Mune no uchi  
Sarake dasouyo_

_La la la la la..._

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Kimi ni_

_Aitakatta_

**(A/N: I was too lazy to write how the the Raimon and the adults feel... lets just say that some of the adults are happy seeing their girls performing on stage while the rest of them teased them... -.-;)**

As the song end, the crowd applaud. "Saa let's have the match began!" the woman with Healthy skin tone, aquamarine hair waist length in a low ponytail, and lavender eyes, Hiretsu Suzuki.

The crowd cheered with excitement. The Raimon team are very excited to see what kind of soccer that the Prism Stars play.

"Today's match is Hakuren team from Hokkaido vs. the new generation idol team, Prism Stars!" the other woman with Long light-brown hair, kept in one braid. Stormy blue eyes, slight tanned skin and around Haruna's height, Asashi Shizu shouted as she pointed the Hakuren team who are stepping in the field.

After they step in the field, the older Prism Stars make way to the new Prism Stars. The new Prism Stars showed up in the center of the stage. They are wearing a violet shirt with 3 fuchia stripes going vertically and the star and the music note have formed together. The shorts are amethyst purple and the socks are orchid purple. One of the goal keeper is wearing a long sleeved shirt with lavender web with violet stripes go vertically. All of the teammates are wearing white cleets with orchid color linings and yellow stars on the outside.

Their were only ten of them so that means that the captain will appeared after the other teammates appeared in stage.

"Those girls are the new Prism Stars, nee?" Shirosaki wondered.

"They don't look too bad." one of the Hakuren teammates said.

"I wonder who is the captain of the team." Yukimura wondered.

Fubuki looked at Yukimura with a worried look on his. If Yukimura saw Shiranui as captain, he'll be crushed.

'Yukimura... The captain of the Prism Stars is the one that you knew already." Fubuki thought.

"Saa, here's the captain of the Prism Stars!" shouted a woman with silver hair that reaches her thighs, dark blonde sparkling eyes, fair skin, Knight Zoey as she pointed the shadowy figure which is actually the captain of the Prism Stars.

As the light shown to the new Prism Stars's captain, the Hakuren team's, Ayoma's and Ichino's eyes widened to see who they just saw. At the center of the new Prism Stars, the captain of the Prism Stars is no other than Umiazu Shiranui.

"SH-SHIRANUI!?" The Hakuren team, Ayoma and Ichino shouted.

Shiranui looked at the Hakuren team. Their were still shocked by seeing her on stage being the captain of the Prism Stars. Her eyes laid on Yukimura who is really the one who is very shocked out of the Hakuren team.

"Yukimura..." Shiranui said quietly.

Yukimura's heart has been crushed. "Shi-chan is... the captain... of the Prism Stars? Why?" he stammered, due to the shock he had.

* * *

**Spring: PHEW! Finally I'm done~~~!**

**Aira: O.O Wow... over 8,000 words in one chapter...**

**Achi: Aira, when you said this chapter will be extra long, your not kidding.**

**Akara: Minna, did you enjoy the chapter? I know it will probably took you all about 1 or 2 days to read it. But, this is an apology to Spring-chan's absence.**

**Spring: Anyway, the Hakuren team had learned that Shiranui is the captain of the Prism Stars! But why is she captain of the Prism Stars? How will the Hakuren team will pull it off when their playing against their own manager? More importantly, why did Shiranui is in the Prism Stars in the first place?!**

**Aira: Spring, you overreacted too much... -.-;**

**Spring: ^^; D-did I?**

**Achi: You look like that your watching a drama movie. You put a lot of questions there.**

**Spring: Yeah the ending is kinda a little dramatic...**

**Akara: Anyway, Spring-chan had set up a poll again wanting to know which song that the new Prism Stars will sing in the first half and the second half.**

**Achi: The first half will be kinda be about expressing on who you are now, not the people who know you before but not the same person. The second half will like this is the real me, but I'm still the person you know. So check it out in Spring's profile.**

**Aira: Also for the new Prism Stars, Spring wants to know which position that your OC wants to take first. **

**Spring: And F.Y.I., please let your OC to be a defender! I'm begging you to PM me!**

**Akara: And a message for AyasumiMamera, DeathDollMaster and HikaNoHana.**

**-AyasumiMamera: Gomenei about cutting off your OC's performance. I'm not good at writing when their's no one is singing it... Can you forgive me?**

**-HikaNoHana: Your OC will have a bigger role in the next chapter. Onegai, please PM Spring-chan if you had ideas for the next chapter.**

**-DeathDollMaster: If it's alright that I can come up with hissatsu techniques for you your OC?**

**Spring: And a big change of plans for the auditions. **

**1. Ice skating routine.**

**2. Roller skating routine.**

**3. Shoot or defend the goal before the opposing team gets the ball. (Don't worry, They'll be like a dummies or stuff like that.)**

**Finally, if the girls passes all:**

**4. They will do their free performance and if they have their keshins, they can use them.**

**Aira: Only the five OCs will entered the audition.**

**Spring: Minna, thanks for reading and remember:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Shiranui vs Yukimura Part 1

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 10 everyone!**

**Aira: Your energetic, today.**

**Spring: Hiihii~ You just noticed it?**

**Achi: Why are you so hyped up today, Spring?**

**Spring: The last chapter that I wrote is so long, I think it will help me finished this chapter in a flash! **

**Akara: Souka... No wonder you wrote a very long chapter... ^^;**

**Spring: Anyway~, the last time we left off when the soccer match of Hakuren team vs Prism Stars is about to begin. The Prism Stars's captain is revealed to be Umiazu Shiranui. What will happened to the Hakuren team now?**

**Aira: Also, we like to thank the person who helped us to get this chapter done in a flash. We'll introduced her until the end of the chapter.**

**Achi: So~ who's going to do the disclaimer?  
**

**Shinsuke: I will! SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the rest of the OCs Except her own! The rest of the OCs are owned by their respective owners!**

**Spring: Minna, se no:**

**Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

**~Last Time we left off...~**

_"Saa, here's the captain of the Prism Stars!" shouted a woman with silver hair that reaches her thighs, dark blonde sparkling eyes, fair skin, Knight Zoey as she pointed the shadowy figure which is actually the captain of the Prism Stars._

_As the light shown to the new Prism Stars's captain, the Hakuren team's, Ayoma's and Ichino's eyes widened to see who they just saw. At the center of the new Prism Stars, the captain of the Prism Stars is no other than Umiazu Shiranui._

_"SH-SHIRANUI!?" The Hakuren team, Ayoma and Ichino shouted._

_Shiranui looked at the Hakuren team. Their were still shocked by seeing her on stage being the captain of the Prism Stars. Her eyes laid on Yukimura who is really the one who is very shocked out of the Hakuren team._

_"Yukimura..." Shiranui said quietly._

_Yukimura's __heart has been crushed."No way...Shi-chan is...the captain...of the Prism Stars? Why?" he stammered, due to the shock he had._

* * *

**~Back in the crowd~**

"Why is Shi-chan the captain of the Prism Stars?!" Aoyama exclaimed. He and Ichino are shocked to see their childhood friend on stage.

"You know the Prism Stars's captain Aoyama-kun, Ichino-kun?" Aoi asked.

"Hai, her name is Umiazu Shiranui. We known her before the Holy Road Tournament had begun along with her sister,Sieglinde." Ichino replied. "But her sister died. Shi was an orphan, then Fubuki-san adopted her meaning that she has to live in Hokkaido." Ichino bit his lip. "But during the Holy Road Tournament, we haven't see her since then. We didn't know that she's the Prism Stars's captain."

Silence fell while the crowd chanting the Prism Stars's name. Akara, Momo and Mamera looked at the new Prism Stars. They admired the girls who had joined the Prism Stars. But, Akara felt something very strange about Shiranui. It felt like that Shiranui's spirit is in pain. Her head felt hurt when hearing it.

Akara place her hand on her temple. 'Nani... what am I hearing this...?' She thought. Kirino notice that Akara placed her hand on her temple. He thought that Akara is starting to have a headache so he place his hand on her shoulder making her to look at him.

"Akara-chan, daijoubu?" he asked her worriedly.

"Daijoubu Kirino-senpai," she faces Kirino with a smile, "I just have a small headache, that's all." But she felt that Shiranui is in pain in the inside. Akara can hear Shiranui's spirit's voice, but why?

**~Back at the Stage~**

Shiranui's P.O.V.

Shiranui looked at the Hakuren team and Yukimura. She felt that she betrayed them, especially Yukimura. Ever since she left Hakuren during the match against Raimon Eleven, she was afraid that her childhood friends-Ichino and Aoyama-will have questions and she couldn't bear to face them. Shiranui decided to leave Hokkaido and going to Inazuma Town to ask Fubuki to get to the auditions for the Prism Stars.

"Minna, gomen..." started to feel guilty about leaving them without a word as her eyes started to swell. Tears began streaming down. The rest of the new Prism Stars noticed their captain crying. They look at her, worriedly.

'Shiranui/Shi-chan/Captain...'

Aira and Hikari also notice Shiranui streaming in tears as well. They knew that Shiranui left the Hakuren team so that she can join the Prism Stars. It must been hard leaving without telling Hakuren and Yukimura about where you going makes them think Shiranui betrays them for the Prism Stars. Hikari remembers the first time she met Shiranui at the Prism Stadium.

_~Flashback~_

_Hikari was in the music room playing the piano at the Shining Prism Arena. She was writing a new song for the old Prism Stars when her cellphone is ringing. She picks up and the Caller ID says 'Fubuki Shirou.'_

_"Hello... Ah, Fubuki-kun, how are you doing?... Eh? You want me train with someone?... I see, she's a fan of us. Hee hee, I guess the Prism Stars's popularity has grown since then... Okay, I'll train her. Meet me at the Prism Stadium... Okay, bye." She hung up._

_Hikari heads to the Prism Stadium waiting for Fubuki and a fan of the Prism Stars. After a few minutes, she heard her name by a familiar voice._

_"Hikari-chan!" Fubuki called out. Hikari turned to see Fubuki and a fourteen years old girl with pigtails on them. Hikari approached to the duo and hug Fubuki._

_"Fubuki-kun, it's been a while." Hikari said._

_"Hai, it is." Fubuki replied and both let go from the hug. The girl with pigtails blushes with embarrassment. Fubuki introduced Hikari to the pigtail girl._

_"Hikari-chan, this Umiazu Shiranui. She's have been a fan of the Prism Stars since she was young." Fubuki introduce to Umiazu Shiranui._

_"H-hi, m-my n-name i-is U-Umiazu Sh-Shi-Shiranui. I-it's very nice to meet you!" Shiranui stammered and held her hand out, wanting to shake hands with Hikari._

_Hikari was shy at first meeting her the first time, but she smile sweetly and shook Shiranui's hand._

_"It's very nice to meet you too, Shiranui-chan." Hikari said sweetly._

_After the introduction, Fubuki explains Shiranui that he knows Hikari since they were young. Shiranui praised him that he is lucky that he's very close to one of the Prism Stars. It made Fubuki blushed, making the two girls giggle._

_"Well then," Hikari gets Shiranui's attention, "shall we began training?"_

_Shiranui nodded eagerly and said, "Hai!"_

_Shiranui spend her time singing, dancing and skating training by Hikari. Fubuki also help Shiranui as well, since he's a good skater and also have his singing and dancing skills since the old Prism Stars taught him and the rest of the Inazuma Japan how their soccer practice feels or looks like._

_When the auditions is about to come close, Hikari and Fubuki decided to have a chat about Shiranui's experience._

_"Will she be able to pass the auditions?" Fubuki ask Hikari._

_"Daijoubu, Fubuki-kun," Hikari said smiling sweetly as she plays the piano "Her radiance had never die out since I saw her radiance during her training."_

_Fubuki smile but looking to his side, frowning._

_"What's wrong, Fubuki-kun?" Hikari asked._

_"I'm worried about what will Yukimura and the rest of the Hakuren team will say when they know that Shiranui joins the Prism Stars..." Fubuki replied._

_Hikari knew that Hakuren is in Fifth Sector since the Holy Road tournament. Talking about Fifth Sector gives Hikari the chills. She's afraid of Fifth Sector since the Holy Road tournament had begun._

_"They'll understand." Hikari said made Fubuki to look at her. "Even if their shock or feel betrayed, but Shiranui will show them that she didn't change a lot and didn't betray them. Just have faith on her."_

_Silence fell since what Hikari said. Fubuki smile at Hikari and said, "Okay, I will."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Is Shiranui going to be okay?" Hikari inquired.

Jiyu patted Hikari's shoulder.

"If she has the courage to tell her reason why she left Hakuren, including Yukimura. Yukimura almost knew everything about Shiranui ever since she move into Hokkaido. But, he didn't know that Shiranui left him and the Hakuren team so that she can be in the Prism Stars." Jiyu left after she told Hikari not to worry the new Prism Stars's captain.

* * *

**~Before the game starts~**

**With the Hakuren**** team**

"Why is Shi doing here?!" "

"Didn't she told us that she found a lead to her family in Inazuma Town?!"

"Did she lied to us?!"

All of the Hakuren teammates complaining about Shi lying to them. Fubuki knew why Shiranui left. Shiranui left them because she wants to audition to be in the Prism Stars.

"Shi-chan changed..." Yukimura's eyes are hidden behind of his bangs. That made everyone look at Yukimura who is filled with betrayal. "She changed a lot..."

Soon, they all agree with Yukimura except for Fubuki.

"Minna, here's the formation for the first half." He said as he announced the formation.

**With the Prism Stars**

Shiranui was looking at Hakuren team from far ahead. She's still felt guilty about leaving Hakuren.

"Shi-chan, daijoubu?" Miharu asked the captain of the new Prism Stars. It made Shiranui flinched and turned around facing Miharu who has a worried look on her face.

"H-hai I'm alright, Mi-chan. I'm just a little nervous that's all." Shiranui replied as she forced herself to smile.

"Shi-chan, you don't have to force yourself to smile." Aira told her. She approached to Miharu and Shiranui. "I know its hard to face someone you know, but give everything you got okay?"

"Hai kantouku!" Shiranui replied.

"Minna-san, here's the formation for the first half!" Aira said as she announced the formation.

* * *

**~Along with the crowd~**

"Nee, I wonder what kind of soccer the Prism Stars play?" Tenma said eagerly to Momo wanting to see the Prism Stars play. "This is the first time you watching them play, Tenma?" Momo asked the brunette. Tenma smiled and nod. It made Momo blushed by the soccer-loving boy's action. "S-souka... but you'll be surprised when you see them play, Tenma!" she stuttered but then said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to watch them play!" Mamera said happily, making Kariya blushed.

"This is the first time we get to see them play in person!" Midori said excitedly.

All of the Raimon teammates are excited to see what kind of soccer does the Prism Stars play.

When the referee blows the whistle, the game has started.

For Hakuren team's position:

**Shirosaki Katsuya** (GK/Captain)

**Hokugen Takeyuki** (DF)

**Itou Torata** (DF)

**Otaru Koutarou** (DF)

**Makari Ginjirou** (DF)

**Kitaki Tsuneo** (MF)

**Touya Kunihiro** (MF)

**Koori Itsuki** (MF)

**Rumoi Korohiko** (MF)

**Yukimura Hyouga** (FW)

**Itetsuki Touma** (FW)

For Prism Stars team's position:

**Barashiou Aono **(GK)

**Akabane Karma **(DF)

**Umiazu Shiranui **(DF, Captain)

**Fujimoto Miharu **(DF)

**Ishiko Yanagi **(MF)

**Izumi Mayuka **(MF)

**Amamiya Yuka **(MF)

**Hoshiko Miyuri **(FW)

**Akita Ren **(FW)

**Ryuukaze Rei **(FW)

**Ichinose Tori **(FW)

**~At the Hakuren's side~**

Yukimura was looking at Shiranui who is playing defender. He was filled with betrayal after Shiranui had lied to him and the rest of the Hakuren team and joined the Prism Stars.

"Shi-chan, I won't forgive you for betraying us!" he shouted. Fubuki feels sorry for both Yukimura, who is now believed that Shirnui had betrayed Hakuren, and Shiranui, who is feeling guilty of betraying Hakuren.

**~At the Prism Stars's side~**

'Yukimura-kun, I didn't betray you or Hakuren. I left because I want to accomplish me and Sieglinde's dream to be in the Prism Stars. Please don't be mistaken!' Shiranui tried to hold back her tears.

**~At far from the crowd~**

Riven was watching the soccer match of Prism Stars against Hakuren. He leaned in the wall to get himself comfy.

"Two friends face each other in one big stage." He smirked. "Prism Stage, that is."

He turned his head, recognized the scarlet hair of Akara's, who has her hands on her head, that looks like she has a headache. "It looks like she felt it." he said.

* * *

**Spring: *pouts*Mou~ I wish I have gotten better.**

**Akara: But you did a great job there.**

**Aira: Except now its a two part chapter now.**

**Spring: *whines* Why can't I done this sooner~?!**

**Everyone: *Sweat Dropped*...**

**Achi: Anyway, here are the questions for this chapter:**

**-How will the match turned out?**

**-Why is Akara had a headache right now?**

**-What does Riven mean when he saw Akara, feeling her head hurts and then said "It looks like she felt it"?**

**-Can Shiranui faced Yukimura during the match?**

**-Will Hakuren forgive Shiranui for leaving them?**

**Spring: Good news guys! I made my first forum of Inazuma Eleven! Its called "SET Company Soccer Entertainment**** Team". It will be useful for me to planned out my stories. Right now, if you look at the topic that said "Which hissatsus you guys use", click on it and it will tell the details.**

**Akara: Minna, arigatou for reading it.**

**Aira: And remeber:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Shiranui vs Yukimura Part 2

**Spring: Hai domo~! Welcome to Chapter 10 Part 2!**

**Aira: The first part that you did was lame, Spring.**

**Spring: *sulks* I know, I only had a few reviews on Part 1. Maybe I'm a horrible writer... *gets negative***

**Akara: Its not true, Spring-chan. You made a story about sixteen girls who became idols and soccer players at the same time. There's nothing to upset about.**

**Spring: True, but still... *sulks***

**Achi: Hey don't be all so negative, Spring! At least your going to write about the match of Prism Stars against Hakuren! I wonder how the match turns out?**

**Spring: You know *not sulking* Your right, Achi! I've give it all I got, minna! And please excuse my typos or any errors that I made. Let me know if you spotted one!**

**Akara: Yukimura-kun, since Chapter 10 is mostly about Hakuren and Shiranui why don't you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Yukimura: Sure! SapphireSpade ****doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the rest of the OCs Except her own! The rest of the OCs are owned by their respective owners!**

******Spring: Minna, se no:**

******Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

The match of Prism Stars vs. Hakuren is about to begin. People cheered for the Prism Stars, and excited on what will the Prism Stars do for this match. Little did the Raimon know, some of the people started chatting excitedly about something that the Raimon doesn't get.

"Nee nee, which song they will sing now?"

"Maybe it's 'Beginner'?"

"No no, its 'We will Win'!"

"I hope its 'Special Generation'!"

Raimon Eleven heard people talking about which songs will the Prism Stars sing in the match. 'What did those people mean about singing?' they all thought.

The managers, Mamera, Momo and Akara notice the boys confused look on their faces and smile.

"You boys don't get it, do you?" Midori raised her eyebrow making the girls giggled. The boys looked at the girls with their confused look.

"Unlike you and the rest of other soccer teams, Prism Stars played their soccer in a fun way. For instant, a live performance on field." Momo explained.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"You should wait and see when the match begins." Akara suggested.

**~At the Field~**

It was Hakuren's kickoff for this half. Before the whistle blows, Shiranui shouted "Minna, let's do it!". The rest of the Prism Stars agreed.

'What are they planning?" Yukimura thought.

"Music Start!" Shiranui shouted as the whistles blows.

**(Insert 'Heroine Ni Narou Ka by Berryz Koubou)**

The music been played and the Prism Stars started dancing while the crowd are cheering for them. Raimon Eleven and Hakuren are confused about the Prism Stars dancing.

'Why are they dancing?' they all thought.

Itetsuki passes the ball to Yukimura. As Yukimura dribbles the ball to the Prism Stars's side, the forwards stops his tracks by their dance and started singing.

_Machi wa GIRAGIRA shite_  
_Kyou mo nigiwau Starlight_  
_Watashi DOKIDOKI shite_  
_Hitori samayou Moonlight_

Yukimura is having a hard time passing the forwards, so he charged at them along with the midfielders making them fell but they did a cartwheel or back flips.

"Amethyst Wind!"

Yukmura was blocked by Miharu when she summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards charges at Yukimura as she steals the ball.

She passes the ball to Shiranui.

_Dare ka ni aisaretai_  
_Furueru tamashii_  
_Nanka konya wa_  
_Daitan ni naresou_

"Shi-chan...why are you the captain of the Prism Stars? I thought-No, we all thought you went to find a lead on your family! Did you...lie to us?!" Yukimura's voice was filled with hurt.

Shi flinched.

"I would never lie to you! I thought Sieg would become clearer to me here! And-and I wanted to acommplish our dream! Sieg and I, we were ready. You were so...so corrupted after Fifth Sector came, so filled with hate."

"Starlight Path!"

Shiranui starts singing, and with every note sung, a star appears, making a path that Yukimura can't really see. Shi skates along that path passing Yukimura and started dribbling the ball.

_Aitsu doushiteru ka na_  
_Kyou wa sasou yo Starlight_  
_Hisashiburi atsumarou_  
_Minna ga tsudou Moonlight_

"You...ran away, that's what." Shi nearly crashed after she back flipped over a midfielder in her shock, and had to regain her balance. She passed the ball to Yuka.

As Yuka gots the ball and started dribbling up, Touya confronted her.

"Lunatic Dance!"

Yuka uses steps like dancing to deceive the enemy, then she goes right pass him.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed.

Yuka kickes the ball high in the air towards Rei.

_Honki de aisaretai_  
_Kogoeru ENAJII_  
_Kitto konya wa_  
_Atsuku naresou na_

"Flame Burst!"

Rei jumps in the air and her right leg has a fire aura around it and kicks it while flames burst the ball in full speed towards the goal.

"Crystal Barrier!"

Shirosaki's hand turned into a fist then the snow began appeared from it. He release his hand from a fist to a big white hand appeared. It blocks the shot with a snowflake barrier. It tries to freeze it, but the flames melt the ice and shot into a goal.

"GOAL~! Ryuukaze had made a first goal for Prism Stars!"

"Yatta! Way to go Ryuu-chan!" Ren praised Rei

Rei smiled to Ren's praise. She looked at Shirosaki who hit his fist in the ground with frustration.

_Kibun da ne da ne da ne da ne_  
_Fu!_

_Saa HIROIN ni narou ka_  
_Yuuki dase_  
_Sagaccha dame_  
_Hora machi chuu wa kizuiteru_

The ball is now in Miyuri, but the ball got stolen by Koori.

Koori passed the ball to Yukimura.

_Saa kagayaichaouka_  
_Watashi kara_  
_Atarashii watashi_  
_Hora minna minna chuumoku no HIROIN_

"Panther Blizzard!"

Yukimura kicks the ball that is similar to Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard, except their a white panther in the background and it goes really fast towards the goal.

The defenders tried to block with all their hissatsus but failed due to the speed.

"Olympus's Gate!"

A gate comes from the ground it is very bright but her teamates are unaffected it blocks the shoot, but it wasn't fast enough to block Yukimura's shot and made a goal.

"GOAL~! Hakuren's ace striker, Yukimura had made a shot for Hakuren!"

"You have gotten stronger, Yukimura-kun." Shiranui said.

"This is my anger for leaving us, Shi-chan." Yukimura said to Shiranui coldly and walks away.

It angered Shiranui about what Yukimura had said.

_Yume wa KIRAKIRA shite_  
_Itsuka kagayake Starlight_  
_Koi wa dogimagi shite_  
_Itsuka tsukamou Moonlight_

"Leaves Storm!"

Miyuri is surrounded by a leaves storm (from the name) which are creating a huge tornado when the ball is kicked and shoot it with all the power.

"Crystal Barrier!"

Shirosaki tried to block it but it failed again, making another goal for the Prism Stars.

"Icicle Road!"

Yukimura use his keshin, 'Gousetsu no Saia' and shoot it with his keshin shoot.

"Olympus's Gate!"

Aono tried to block the shoot but failed.

_Ima made kanjite ta_  
_Dare ka e no JERASHII_  
_Nanka konya wa_  
_Subete fukkire sou na_

It was an intense match between Hakuren and Prism Stars.

Yukimura uses 'Panther Blizzard' again making another goal for Hakuren.

_Kanji da ne da ne da ne da ne  
__Fu!_

_Saa HIROIN ni narou ka_  
_Daitan demo_  
_Mini demo OK_  
_Hora machi chuu ga sawaideru_

Yukimura has the ball dribbling up to the field but Shiranui stop his tracks.

"Why did you ran away from Hokkaido,Shi-chan? I trusted you! So now you betrayed me?!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"I didn't run away! I-" She never had a chance to finish.  
"Lies! You changed! Way too much." Yukimura had gone to his betrayed and emotional state.  
"I haven't changed! Why? Why don't you belive me?!" Shi shouted.

_Saa kagayaichaouka_  
_Yume ja nai_  
_Subarashii mirai_  
_Hora minna minna akogare no HIROIN_

"Lunar Insanity!"

Shiranui snaps her fingers, and to Yukimura, the field changes to a dark, ominous forest with a full blue moon, and a howl rings out, while the opponent starts feeling that he is going insane and fearful, and when he looks up, a wolf (Shi's Keshin) is getting ready to pounce. By that time, Shi has already gotten the ball, and she howls again, causing the illusion to shatter.

Her teammates were trying to calm her down, but no success.

"Don't do it, Shiranui!" Karma and Rei cried.

"Shiranui, calm down!" Tori and Yanagi shouted.

"Please calm down, Shi-chan/Captain!" Aono, Ren, Mayuka, Yuka and Miyuri pleaded.

"Shiranui, please calm down!" Miharu begged.

They all tried to calm her down, but she didn't listened.

"I lose Sieg, Aoyama, and Ichino, and now I lose you?" Despite the others' protests, Shi used Lunar Insanity until it evolved into Kai.

Yukimura, Hakuren, Aoyama, and Ichino had never seen Shi like this. Ichino was worried. After Sieglinde died, before Shi went to Hokkaido, he remembered that Shi had become isolated from the world, and he definitely did not want that to happen again. Aoyama seemed to be thinking the same.

"Icy Link!"

Shiranui jumps up and does a spin in midair, causing streams of blue ice start shooting around Shiranui and the ball, and suddenly, walls of mist surround her and the ball, turning her invisible. Just as quick, Shiranui appears in front of the goal and goalkeeper, and the streams of ice cover the ball into something like the ball in Eternal Blizzard, but there's mist behind it, like a comet. Shi then kicks the ball at an invisible speed.

Shirosaki was about to call out 'Crystal Barrier', but the the shot was too fast making it a goal.

_Saa HIROIN ni narou ka_  
_Daitan demo_  
_Mini demo OK_  
_Hora machi chuu ga sawaideru_

_Saa kagayaichaouka_  
_Yume ja nai_  
_Subarashii mirai_  
_Hora minna minna akogare no _

"Shi-chan! Don't give up!" Ichino and Aoyama got off of their seats called at the same time, hoping to stop Shiranui from her anger.

Shiranui stared up,recognizing the voice she heard and realized that it was pointless to give up, like they said. She smiled, and relaxed, stepping back and started singing again.

_HIROIN_

Shiranui jumped in the air and twisted, just as the song and first half ended.

The score was shown to Prism Stars and Hakuren.

**-Prism Stars: 3**

**-Hakuren: 3**

**~Half Time~**

"Shi, next time, please don't go out of control. We know you can do better. Yukimura...he'll listen to you, alright?" Aira chided Shiranui.

"Shi-chan, we will always have your back there." Miyuri said.

"Don't go off on your own okay?" Miharu warned her.

"I-I'm sure Yukimura will understand you, Shi-chan." Mayuka said.

Rei, Karma, and Tori just nod.

"If you go out of control again, I won't forgive you as captain, you got that?" Yanagi asked.

"As long we're here with you-" Ren started.

"We will always help each other out." Aono finished.

"That's why we're Prism Stars! We will solve our problems together!" Yuka chimed.

After hearing her friends help, tears began streaming into her eyes.

"Sumanai, minna, for going out of control for a while. I won't do that again, I promise." Shi apologized, as she stood up.

The rest of the Prism Stars smiled and encouraged her to help out.

"Yosh! I'll show him, for sure! Saa, ikuze!" Shiranui puts her fist up in the air.

The girls did the same thing as well.

"Yosh, Shiranui will be in Miyuri's spot. Miyuri, you'll be in defense from now on." Aira explained the formation. "Saa, let's show them how much we shine!"

"Hai!" and they went in the field only this time Miyuri is on defense and Shiranui on forward. After a while, Hakuren team went to the field.

Shiranui went to her spot as forward, and sighed. She take a look at the Hakuren team. All of the Hakuren team look at her in the eye.

"Minna," Shiranui began, "Once again, I didn't betrayed you all. I left because your facing against Raimon in the Holy Road Tournament."

Hakuren team doesn't believe her reason of it.

"And also," she raise her hand pointing up shouting, "I join the Prism Stars because they're all about love and happiness. And shine their radiance as they sing. That's why I, Umiazu Shiranui, wants to shine with radiance like them as captain of the new generation of Prism Stars!"

After she says that, her radiance shine with light blue light. The crowd went wild when seeing Shiranui's radiance.

**~At the Crowd~**

"Shiranui!"

"Shiranui is outshone!"

"That's the captain of the Prism Stars alright!"

Raimon Eleven are shocked seeing the captain of the Prism Stars shine.

"Wh-what is this light?" Tenma asked.

"It feels warm~." Aoi said.

"Shiranui-san's radiance is shining!" Momo exclaimed.

"Radiance?" Tsurugi inquired.

"Its what soccer players had when they have strong feelings inside of them." Mamera explained.

"Only those who's radiance shine the most will advanced to the next stage in the new world." Akara added.

"I want to joined them, no matter what!" Momo, Akara and Mamera said at the same time with determination.

Far from Raimon Eleven, Riven grinned when he saw Shiranui's radiance.

"So, this is the Prism Stars's radiance." he said.

**~At the field~**

Hakuren team's eyes widened when they saw Shiranui's radiance shine. Fubuki smiled seeing Shiranui shine.

"Music Start!" Shiranui called out as the whistle blows.

**(Insert "Honto no Jibun" by Buono)**

As the music play, the Prism Stars started to dance while Shiranui's radiance shine.

_Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo_  
_ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)_  
_Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee_  
_dakara owaranai uta wo utaou_  
_Waga michi wo tsukisusume_  
_Detarame na kyara demo ii_  
_Rokudenashi demo aishiterun da Mai daarin_

"Kaze Yuki Wolf!" (Translation: Windy Snow Wolf.)

She'd bring out her Keshin this round. Yukimura scowled a bit.  
"Keshin against Keshin, huh?" Shi smiled. He guessed about her Keshin already.

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Itai koto itte yare_  
_Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Dete koi yo kakurete nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

"Yukimura, I never changed. I just became better and stronger. I won't run away again. True, facing Raimon...that time I wasn't ready. Now I'm ready. My spirit is stronger. But it hasn't changed at all." Shi spoke softly, yet she poured all her feelings and energy into her words as she summoned her Keshin for extra power.

Yukimura felt the sincerity of her words, but he wasn't convinced, at least, not yet. Shi grinned. He was near the point of coming back.

_Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo_  
_sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarun da (Wakaru)_  
_Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo_  
_dakara makezu ni mata ganbarerun da_

Shi spread her arms out to the sides, while Ren, Tori, and Rei fanned out, with Tori ran side by side with Shi, passing the ball back and forth.

"Hissatsu Tactics!" Shiranui shouted.

"Starlight...Stream!"

The girls gained speed, and it looked as if Ren and Rei were glowing orange and yellow, while Shi and Tori were glowing white, like starlight. The girls jumped up and joined together, spun in a circle, then kicked the ball all at once. The ball shot towards the goal, covered in and aura of stars.

"Hissatsu Tactics!" Makari shouted.

"Zettai Shouheki!"

Six members of Hakuren reunite themselves in a formation that resembles a pyramid, where a great pillar of ice rises up around them.

However, it wasn't fas enough to block it in time. due to the speed of the 'Starlight Stream'.

Shirosaki used 'Crystal Barrier' to block but once again, the shot was too fast to block it making a goal for Prism Stars.

"GOAL~! Prism Stars's Hissatsu Tactics, 'Starlight Stream' made a winning point!"

"Yatta!" Ren, Rei, Tori and Shiranui cheered.

The Hakuren team were shocked about Shiranui's and the Prism Stars hissatsu tactics.

'This is Prism Stars's soccer?' they all thought.

_Doshaburi mo hare mo aru_  
_Chiccha na koto ki ni sun na_  
_Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisu shite agetai_

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Yaritai koto yatte yare_  
_Tobidashite kun da yo Tobikoete kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Daijoubu sa kowagara nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

Yukimura gasped. How had they done that? Then he realized, part of it was how they enjoyed it. He'd been so caught up in his anger that his movements were weak. He also saw how relaxed Shiranui was. At Hakuren, she'd been cautious, and every time he looked at her, there was an aura of longing, as if she really wanted to play with them at her full potential. He saw how much Shiranui loved it here, and now...he understood. Shiranui never did change. All she wanted was to be free and shine.

Fubuki noticed Yukimura's realization about Shiranui being in Prism Stars.

'You did it, Shiranui.' he smiled to himself.

_Nanni mo nai basho kara _  
_Nani ka ga hajimaru_  
_Dakishimetai daro _  
_Kakedashitain daro yume he_

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Iitai koto itte yare_  
_Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Dete koi yo kakurete nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

The final whistle blows and Prism Stars wins the match. The crowd cheered by the Prism Stars winning.

Yukimura and the rest of the Hakuren members was depressed about losing, but also embarrassed because they got beaten by girls. Shiranui walks up to Yukimura and held out her hand towards Yukimura.

"You did very good out there, Yukimura." She smiled.

Yukimura smile as well and takes Shiranui hand.

The crowd cheered on for Prism Stars and Hakuren.

* * *

**_Extra Optional__ Ending_**

"Sugoi! Did you all see that?!" Tenma asked excitedly after Raimon Eleven had left the Prism Stadium along with Hakuren.

"Hai, so this is Prism Stars's soccer,right?" Shindou asked Akara, Momo and Mamera.

The three girls nodded.

"Seeing them playing makes me wanna joined them right now!" Momo said happily.

"We have to work hard to join them, right?" Mamera asked.

"Yeah, that's our goal there." Akara replied.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ehh~?! This is on camera?!" the Hakuren team exclaimed as they saw the match of them playing with Prism Stars on T.V.

"Ai-chan didn't say anything about putting it on live." Fubuki said.

"That's the Prism Stars's coach alright." Endou sweat dropped.

Then the T.V. shows Aira as coach along with the new Prism Stars. The camera is now facing Shiranui.

"As the captain of the new Prism Stars, how do you feel about the match against Hakuren, Shiranui-san?" one of the journalists asked Shiranui.

"At first I feel nervous about going up against Hakuren." Shiranui replied.

"Why do feel nervous about it?" another journalist asked.

"Hakuren team is once my team before I joined Prism Stars. I was scared that they think I left them for good. But my friends help me to convinced Hakuren team that I didn't left." Shiranui then stood up and look at the camera.

"Everyone from Hokkaido, once I returned my home, I will hold a concert for everyone. And also, I'll work hard for the Prism Stars That's a promise!" Shiranui smiled.

A few of the Hakuren members were bursting in tears about Shiranui's proposal and most of them smiled.

Yukimura was happy to get to see Shiranui once again.

"Ganbatte, Shiranui." That's all Yukimura said.

* * *

**Spring: Yatta~! I've finished~!**

**Aira: It's about time you finished it.**

**Spring: *pouts* Mou~ At least be happy with me, Ai-chan!**

**Akara: But we're very proud of you finishing it.**

**Spring: Arigatou~ Aka-chan!**

**Achi: Yosh minna! Spring had already posted the five girls who will be auditioning. If you were one of the five girls, you'll be the ones who will join the Prism Stars along with Akara.**

**Spring: Okay! A spoiler alert for the next chapter! The Raimon Eleven will going to a cafe after their hard practice! That's all I got!**

**Aira: You better do that Spring.**

**Spring: What are you talking about? Of I'm gonna do it!**

**Everyone: *sweat dropped***

**Achi: Anyway thanks for reading it!**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	13. Cosplay Cafe and Auditions

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 11 everyone!**

**Akara: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10 Part 2.**

**Achi: I don't think they read it yet.**

**Spring: Eh? Why?**

**Aira: Because you replaced the author's notes with the second part of Chapter 10, Spring.**

**Spring: Eh~?! No wonder I have no reviews!**

**Everyone: *Sweat dropped***

**Achi: Anyway, this chapter will about the Raimon team will go in a cake for their hard practice.**

**Akara: Tenma-kun, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Tenma: Hai! SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. Just her OC.**

**Spring: Minna se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a long day of training Coach Endou and Kidou had announced that Raimon could use a Little Break, so right now they're in front of a Certain Cafe Mamera.

"Cosplay Cafe?" Kariya asked.

"My Classmates said that they serve good snacks here and they have Kawaii Maids here too!" Aoi said.

"Yeah!" Momo, Akara and Mamera agreed. "Let's go!"

The team followed the three hyped up teammates of theirs and went inside. When they were inside they saw all the Maids wearing a French Maid's outfit for today's cosplay and they wear roller blades shoes, all the girls blushed at the sight.

"I wonder what Akara-chan would look like in that outfit?" Aoi giggled.

"Kawaii-desu ne!" Midori giggled.

'You two...' Akara thought.

She was about to reprimand the two managers when a blur of Navy and Orange caught her eyes, she looked to where the Navy blur went, she saw it on the other table where a Man with Ice Blue colored Hair was sitting. she found the Navy haired Maid familiar but not sure. so as when Endou had called for a service the Navy Haired Maid turned to them and all set of Jaws hit the floor when they saw who the Maid is assigned to serve them. The Raimon team are shocked including the girls who wanted to joined the Prism Stars. And a little addings to Tsurugi who blushes when he saw Tyka in a maids outfit.

Tyka huffed at their shocked looks and ignored it, but she couldn't ignore the look she gets from Tsurugi.

'What is he looking at?' "May I Take your orders sir?" Tyka asked in a calm voice which snapped the team of their shock.

Endou laughed nervously and took his orders, Tyka repeated the orders and received a nod from Endou.

"Please wait for your orders sir." Tyka said and glide away with her roller shoes, but before she could even turn to the corner she teased Tsurugi with a smirk of her own.

Tsurugi saw this and blushed and it didn't go unnoticed to the team...

"Tsurugi why are you blushing?" Akara asked.

"N-Nothing..." The Ex-SEED muttered.

"OooH! You like her do you?" Kariya teased.

"I do not!" Tsurugi hissed.

"Then Why are you blushing?" Momo asked curiously.

Tsurugi couldn't say a word. Minutes later Their Maid returned balancing two trays in her hands with their orders, the Ladies watched as the Navy Haired Maid skids to their table with utmost grace and served them their orders. unnerved by the looks she get from the girls.

"If you don't have anymore orders please stop staring at me, especially my chest." Tyka huffed. **(She's Curvy XD).**

Midori, Aoi and Akane look into theirs in shame...

Receiving no answer, Tyka skated away to serve another table, but she kept on catching Tsurugi glancing at her and she would give him a smirk.

'This two are too obvious.' Akara thought and she got an idea.

She stock her foot purposely when Tyka returned, when she tripped, bore by instinct Tsurugi caught the Navy Haired Maid in time and held her close. they stood there still, everyone in the vicinity turned to look at them, Akara smiled on her job well done.

'I'm a real good matchmaker!' She thought.

Endou dropped the spoon he was holding, Kidou tipped his goggles, Mamera, Aoi, Midori, and Akane Blushed, Momo was busy munching the cream puffs, Tenma and the others jaw dropped. the women in the vicinity cooed and the other teens glared at Tsurugi and old couple saying 'Young Loves'...Noticing their position they part away, Tsurugi blushing red in the Face and Glaring at Akara. Tyka who rushed back in the kitchen, Akara pointed at the ribbon on Tsurugi's shoulder bluntly.

"Isn't That Tyka-chan's Ribbon?" She asked.

The Team looked at Tsurugi took hold of the Red Ribbon with golden dragon embroidery that Belongs to the Navy Haired Maid.

"Are you going to keep it?" Momo asked, he cheeks were stained of Cream Puff's cream.

"I wonder how she maintain that shape?" Akane asked curiously.

"She's wearing too much coats and I thought she's chubby but I was wrong." Midori said.

"Just don't say she's chubby, she's going to maim you." Tsurugi said knowing the Temper of Yuriy's sister.

"I never knew a Cold hearted person like Tyka-chan would work in a Cafe." Haruna said.

"She really do fits in that costume, I wonder if the next time we go here it's different." Aoi asked.

Akara smiled innocently and waving the phone.

"I can always ask the manager." She said.

"Eh? You know it, Aka-chan?" Mamera asked the scarlet-haired girl.

Akara blushed at Mamera's question.

"W-well you see... I kinda have a part-time job at the flower shop that is right next to her's..." She stammered.

Everyone's eyes widened when Akara said that she has a part-time job at the flower shop. It was kinda hard for Akara to say this since her older brother was working so hard at the hospital everyday.

"But the owner of the flower shop and the manager are good friends. I come here every break while Ty-chan serves the customers wearing some costumes." Akara said.

"I doubt Tyka would work here if things gone awry." Tsurugi sighed.

"Why? can't stand your GF-tb-be in a different costume?" Kurama teased.

Everyone laughed when Tsurugi pulled a face.

"But who was that guy she served a while ago he looks kinda familiar." Akara said.

* * *

**The Man with the Ice Blue colored Hair P.O.V.**

The bluenette was enjoying his order while doing some paper filing.

"Takun, Aira knows how to keep her work in place." he murmured.

That go unnoticed when a certain Scarlet haired girl was taking a glance of him.

'What is she looking at?' he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. It was a text message from the president.

_~Text Message~_

_Frost, I want you head to the Inazuma Mall right now. It's very important meeting for all staffs from the Shining Prism Arena. We will waiting for everyone before the journalists will have questions for our big announcements._

_-Hono Aruto a.k.a. President_

Of course, the journalists will be asking questions about Sousai's news for the Prism Stars. The bluenette, Frost Tenjo pay his order before leaving the cafe.

**~At the Inazuma Mall~**

Frost head towards the stands where the journalists, reporters,etc. will asked questions to the CEO and the previous Prism Stars.

He went to back on one of the stands where he meets Aira, Hikari and Yuu.

"Frosty, your finally here!" Yuu said happily as she hugs him. Aira and Hikari sweat dropped at the fluoroscent-like, light green haired woman's action.

Frost on the other hand just stand there while an angry vein pop out of his head.

"Yuu, if you stop calling me that name I swear that your gone!" he sneered.**  
**

It made Yuu stiffed and let's go of him and hid behind Hikari and Aira.

"Frost-kun, its not nice to say these things to us like that." Hikari said.

"Mou~ Ai-chan, why did you put that meanie as a manager?!" Yuu pouted as she points to Frost.

"He's my friend and he has nowhere else to go so I put him as manager!" Aira replied cheerfully as she puts her hand on Frost's shoulder.

Frost blushed at Aira's statement of nowhere else to go. He was about to reprimand to the Ruby haired woman, but he was cut off by Aruto's voice.

"Looks like everyone's here." Aruto said. The previous Prism Stars are all here, including the staffs.

"Ano Sousai, what about the new Prism Stars?" Sarah asked the burgundy haired man.

"Their busy training at the Prism Stadium. Akoto and Angelik are keeping an eye on them. I already asked them to take the new Prism Stars to bungee jump after their training." Aruto explained.

Everyone sweat dropped when Aruto says 'bungee jump'.

"Anyway, we should be heading to the stands in a minute. The journalists must been itchin' to hear your big news." a woman that has Raven dread lock, greenish eyes and Korean glasses, Gouenji Zandera Aoi said in a sarcastic voice.

"Who knows, Lily. We were wondering about what's your big news as well." a woman with black with the blue highlights that reaches just under her shoulder blades, Vitan Gwenine.

Everyone agrees with Gwenine. They also want to know what's Aruto's big news.

"You all have to find out soon enough." Aruto puts his finger over his lips and heard the T.V. producer calling him and the previous Prism Stars to come up to the stands.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**~At the Cosplay Cafe~**

Everyone in Raimon are all enjoying themselves in the cafe. Some of them are talking about soccer, well mostly from Tenma and Shinsuke, while the rest of them talk about how's their day. Momo, Akara and Mamera are talking about the history about the Prism Stars. They talk about the previous Prism Stars's career, all the competitions they won, concerts they held, etc.

Tyka on the other hand watch the three girls happily talking about the Prism Stars.

'It must been fun...' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the T.V. that is on showing the president and the previous Prism Stars,flashing cameras and journalists began bustling in the center. Everyone in the cafe stop on what their doing and watched the commercial on T.V., including Raimon Eleven. Their were asking some questions about the president's big news.

"Aruto-san, rumors says that you have big news to tell. Is that true?" one of the journalists asked.

"Hai, its true I have big news." Aruto began. "After the match of the new Prism Stars against Hakuren, I decided... that I will hold auditions for those who wanted to joined the Prism Stars!"

Everyone in the cafe says "EHHHHH?!", while Momo, Akara, Mamera and Tyka's eyes widened.

"Auditions?" the four said at the same time.

"Honto deska? But why do want to do an auditions when you only have eleven players for the new Prism Stars?" another journalist asked.

"Ever since the Holy Road Tournament was being controlled by Fifth Sector, as the CEO of the Prism Stars, I've held off the Prism Stars's soccer matches until the Holy Road has ended!" Aruto explained.

The journalists murmured after Aruto had said about holding the Prism Stars's soccer matches.

"But after the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji has been replaced with Hibiki Seigou as the new Holy Emperor, I will forgive everyone of those who are fans of the Prism Stars by doing the auditions for girls who wants to shine!" Aruto explained.

"But where exactly going to be held?" another journalist asked.

"The auditions will be held in the Prism Stadium. The auditions will begin in 3 weeks. They will complete 4 courses. Only twenty-two participants will be in playing soccer against the new Prism Stars. I'll be choosing sixteen girls who'll be the new Prism Stars team." Aruto told the journalists.

"W-we have to play soccer against the Prism Stars?!" Momo, Akara and Mamera exclaimed.

Tyka stayed silenced after Aruto said that there's going to be an audition at the Prism Stadium. She wanted to audition for the Prism Stars, but she was worried that her uncle is still in the hunt for her. She doesn't want anyone in the stadium to get hurt because of her.

"Also, it is okay to use your Keshin for the auditions if most of you have one. So girls from all over Japan, feel free to sign up for the auditions. That's all for now!"

After the interview, everyone in the cafe went back to normal on what were they doing. Akara was still worried about the audition.

She was thinking of about what her keshin told her when she was at the hospital.

_~Flashback~_

_"Akara, you must choose. Prism Stars or Raimon Eleven." Hana Idol said and disappeared._

_~End of Flashback~_

'I have to choose my path. Otherwise, I will be lost between two paths...' Akara thought.

Tyka noticed Akara who is lost in thought.

'Is she still thinking about her own keshin?' Tyka thought as she gets back to serve the customers.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Endou had signed up Momo, Akara and Mamera for the auditions. He advised them to trained along with the Raimon Eleven and then do some dance routines. The girls agreed and started training along with the Raimon. Everything is going smoothly for the three girls.

**~For Momo~**

"Divine God Shezirade!"

Momo released a beautiful woman with fair skin and snow white long straight hair, crystal blue heavenly eyes, but it doesn't show a smile, letting it looks like as if it doesn't show any emotions at all. It's armor has a divine like silver shining silk-dress with a hood that covers the face** [but u can see the color of a shining blue]** form it also has a halo on the head. And six angel like seraphim wings.

"Divine Requiem!"

A lot of soul-like spheres appears around Momo and her keshin, glowing eyes + a grin, in the background her keshin singing in a way, as if you would be in an opera, putting the enemy in a trance and than there comes the shoot that looks like a chainsaw when it's being shoot towards the goal.

"Goseishin Titanias!"

Shinsuke called out his keshin.

"Majin the Hand!"

Shinsuke's keshin tried to block Momo's keshin shoot, but it failed making a goal for her.

"Nice shoot, Momo-chan!" Tenma praised Momo.

Momo blushed by Tenma's compliment.

"A-arigatou, Tenma..." She stammered.

**~For Mamera~**

"Natsu no atsusa!"

Mamera jumps in the air, while the ball gets covered in flames and lights up. When she kicks it, a beam of light and some flames follow it to the goal.

"Fence of Gaia!"

Sangoku tried to block Mamera's shot, but it failed making a goal for Mamera.

"Yatta! I did it!" Mamera beamed with joy.

"That was amazing, Mamera!" Kariya praised Mamera by giving a tap on the shoulder. It made Mamera stiff and blush at the same time.

"H-honto nii? A-arigatou..." Mamera stammered.

**~For Akara~**

"Fortissimo!"

Shindou jumps up (a little bit), and afterwards musical notes and patterns form in a circular motion around the ball. After this he kicks the ball at the center and the ball goes through the field and to the goal with musical notes and patterns around it.

"Sakura Storm!"

Akara spins around then summon pink cherry blossoms appear below her feet and blow in circle around Akara, completely blocked Shindou's hissatsu shot.

"I block it!" Akara said cheerfully.

"Nice block you did, Akara-chan." Kirino smiled at Akara and place his hand on Akara's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Kirino-senpai." Akara thanked the Pinkette.

It didn't go notice for Akara that Shindou was glaring with jealousy at Kirino for getting Akara's attention to his best friend.

**~Break Time~**

Everyone was exhausted for training with the girls. They were wondering if the Prism Stars have soccer practice. Since the Prism Stars are also a soccer team.

"Nee minna, you got to see this." Aoi said as she searches something at the laptop.

"What is it Aoi?" Tenma asked his childhood friend.

"Ever since the new Prism Stars has formed, they also have auditioned as well before they have became Prism Stars." Aoi replied as she shows the video to the whole Raimon.

The video shows a certain girl with brownish-black with silver mini highlights wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt that has blue and white details on it along with a silver-colored choker around her neck and long sky blue gloves with silver colored details on it, a turquoise skirt, thigh high white socks and a pair of cyan colored knee high boots.

She was ice skating in the middle of her free performance.

Ichino and Aoyama's eyes widened when they saw the brunette.

"That's Shiranui!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"You mean the one in the video?" Hamono asked.

Ichino and Aoyama nodded 'yes'.

"This video was taken last year during the Holy Road tournament." Midori said.

"I wonder what kind of performance she can do." Mamera wondered.

Right after what just Mamera had said, Shiranui jumped and twirled and called out her keshin.

"Kaze Yuki Wolf!"

Shiranui's keshin appeared and howls.

"Snowy Fire!"

Shiranui's wolf howl, changing the scene to a forest where its snowing at night time. Shiranui began skating across the forest when the snowflakes began to glow in a orange-red colored like fire. The snowflakes began to circling around Shiranui as she turns her back and kicks upwards and spin in the air a little making the forest scene disappeared, but still have the flame-like snowflakes showering.

"Kiseki~!" Mamera awed by Shiranui's performance.

"And a nice way to use her keshin shoot in her performance as well." Shindou added.

It made Momo jumping like a bunny with excitement.

"Yosh, our keshins will make the crowd go wild like Shi-chan's!" Momo said excitedly.

"But Momo-chan, I don't have a keshin though." Mamera told the pinkette, "It's impossible for me to joined the Prism Stars with you or Aka-chan."

Then her head got flicked by Kariya.

"What are you saying? You will be in the Prism Stars! That Aruto guy said **most** of the girls have keshin, not all!" Kariya encouraged the blond.

Mamera blushed by the greenette's encouragement. She can feel her chest beating fast. What is this feeling?

"Eh~? Since when did you become supportive to Mamera-chan, Kariya~? Kirino asked the greenette in a teasing way.

Kariya blushed, but its very noticeable to the whole Raimon.

"Wh-what are you saying, Kirino-senpai? I-I'm just cheering her up, that's all!" Kariya stammered. Everyone was giving off their suspicious looks towards the greenette. Kariya was sweating a lot, not sure what he'll say now.

"A-ano," Akara began changing the topic, "I'm not sure that I have a keshin or not."

"Eh~ why~?!" Momo whined.

"I don't know. I felt like something is about to come out of me, but it didn't." Akara said while looking at the ground sadly.

No one didn't say anything after what Akara had just said. Suddenly, Momo come up to the scarlet haired girl and pinch her cheeks and began to pull.

"I-Ite! Momo-chan, what are you doing?" Akara asked the pinkette.

"What's with that look on your face?!" Momo pointed at Akara after she let go of Akara's cheeks.

"I believe that you'll have your keshin out! If you really have a keshin, I would make it out by using my keshin! Whether it doesn't come out or not, I'll keep trying until it really did come out!" Momo huffed.

Akara and the rest of the Raimon felt speechless after the pinkette's speech.

"Momo-chan... you-" Akara was about to say something but she was cut off by Momo who is now put her hands on Akara's shoulders.

"Daijoubu Aka-chan, I-" Momo shook her head and looks at the whole Raimon Eleven and Mamera, "we'll help you get your keshin out, nee minna?"

"Hai, after all that's what friends are for!" Tenma said.

"We'll get Aka-chan's keshin out no matter what!" Shinsuke added.

"Even if doesn't want to get out, we'll get it out before the auditions began!" Nishiki chimed.

"It's for Akara-chan's sake." Shindou said.

Everyone else agreed to help Akara to get her keshin out.

"I-I wanna help to. I want to join the Prism Stars with you and Momo-chan together, Aka-chan. If one of you two doesn't make it, then I'll stay with you guys even its my chance to be in it!" Mamera told Akara.

Akara was now bursting in tears.

"M-minna..." she sobbed. "Arigatou!"

Far distance from the team Harune, Endou and Kidou saw and heard everything from the beginning to the end.

"It brings back memories by seeing them like this." Harune asked.

"Hai, Ai-chan usually cries when she gets emotional by her teammates." Endou chuckled.

"Also they help her out to master Aruto's hissatsu." Kidou added.

The three adults began reminiscing the past of the Prism Stars as they watched the team trying to stop Akara from crying.

**~From the Shadows~**

Riven was eavesdropping about getting Akara's keshin out by making it get out.

"Trying to get a keshin out by force, eh?" he said in amused tone.

"It looks like they don't know that Akara's keshin doesn't really wants to come out because of her reasons." he smirked.

Just then, a wind blew the trees softly.

"Do you wanna watch them trained Akara by tomorrow?" a voice said to Riven.

"What do you think? They don't know how special Aka-chan is." Riven replied back to the voice.

"For what do you did to Akara when you finally met her?" the voice questioned.

"She wasn't ready yet. Once she became stronger, I will have a soccer match against her." Riven said as he walks away.

* * *

**Spring: Phew! I'm done!**

**Aira: And it took you about five days to finished it too.**

**Spring: Well I after I update Chapter 10 Part 2, though.**

**Achi: So, here are some questions for this chapter!**

**-How will Raimon Eleven helped Akara to get her keshin out?**

**-What does Riven means 'They don't know that Akara's keshin doesn't really wants to come out because of her reasons'?**

**-Who is actually talking to Riven?**

**-And what does Riven mean that Akara is special?**

**Akara: And now, here are some spoilers for the next chapter.**

**Raimon Eleven are trying to get Akara's keshin out but nothing works. Riven had appeared once again in front of Raimon Eleven... Ah! What is this?!**

**Aira: What is it Aka-chan?**

**Akara: S-Spring-chan, wh-why d-did y-you-**

**Spring: No~! Don't spoil the ending! *covers Akara's mouth***

**Achi and Aira: *sweat dropped***

**Achi: Ah souka! About the auditions, you can sign your OC for the auditions!**

**Aira: And the 5 people who's OCs will be doing the audition:**

**-Number 01 Astral; FroOzenYogurtDeath; AyasumiMamera; hetainazumapony: Spring chose your OCs as the new beginners of the Prism Stars along with the other candidates. Spring advised you to prepared your OCs**

**Spring: I will only have 11 OCs who will also joined the Prism Stars along with the 5 OCs though they will have their minor appearances. So who knows! That's all for today!**

**Aira: Thanks for reading it!**

**Akara: And remember:**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	14. Akara's Worries! Keshin Training Begins!

******Spring: Welcome to Chapter 12 everyone!**

******Akara: *fidgets***

******Achi: What's wrong with Aka-chan?**

******Aira: Spring must have put something unexpected for Akara.**

******Spring: Oh come on! What else I should put?**

******Aira: *didn't say anything***

******Spring: Nothing? Okay then! Aka-chan if you do?**

******Akara: Hai, Raimon Eleven, Momo and Mamera are going to help me to force my keshin out. But Riven-kun says that my keshin has its own reasons of not coming out.**

******Achi: What does that Riven guy talking about?**

******Spring: Go read and find out!**

******Achi: Okay okay! Shindou, can you do the disclaimer?**

******Shindou: Hai, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO, except her OCs.**

******Spring: Minna se no:**

******Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

******Akara's P.O.V.**

******~Night Time~**

Akara can't sleep about getting her keshin out. If she can pass the auditions for joining the Prism Stars, then she needs to get her keshin out fast. She decided to train for a little bit late at night.

"I need to hurry and get my keshin out." she said to herself.

Little did she know that her mirror in her wall revealed a woman with crimson hair. She watched Akara trained to get her keshin out with a sad look on her face.

**~The Next Day~**

Akara's alarm clock had woke her up. The clock shows its 6:00 am.

'I guess I have to get ready for school.' Akara thought as she gets her Raimon uniform. She took off her pajamas to her uniform.

As she finished putting her uniform on, she opens her door and head to the bathroom. Before she went to the bathroom, she goes to her Akoro's room first. Akara opens her brother's door and saw Akoro sleeping peacefully. He must been working late at the hospital. Its a shame that he won't be coming home in a mean time due to his job. It kinda made Akara lonely living in this house, but Akara didn't mind. She has been taking care of herself while Akoro works at the hospital, including some self-defense in case there's a burglar. But Akoro felt worried about Akara since what happened to their past 10 years ago.

After Akara went to the bathroom, she goes down stairs quietly and went to the kitchen without waking Akoro up.

"I wonder what will I have today?" Akara pondered. After deciding her breakfast, she started to make pancakes for her breakfast today. She's very good at cooking since Akoro taught her how to cook whenever he's not at home. After the pancakes have been cooked, she puts them in the plate and start eating them.

It's very hard for her to do all of the things at the house by herself, but so what? Akara and Akoro had a rough life ever since what happened to their parents.

After eating breakfast, Akara steps out of the house and began heading her way to school.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**~Raimon Jr. High~**

Akara had went to homeroom before the bell rang. There were not really that much students there. Most of them are talking about something while the rest are just sitting on their desks waiting for the teacher. Akara head to her desk and just sit there, looking at the window. While looking at the window, she saw a familiar navy colored hair girl that is put up in a half-Ponytailed and her bangs covers her left eye.

"Ty-chan?" Akara inquired. Akara didn't know that Tyka goes to her school. Tyka was heading to her homeroom class. Akara was focusing on Tyka, she didn't hear some one who is calling her.

"-ka-chan? Aka-chan? AKA-CHAN!" Akara fell into the ground when a loud shout startled her. She looked up to see Momo along with Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi who are smiling.

"Ohayou, Aka-chan." Tenma said.

"Minna, ohayou." Akara replied.

"Daijoubu, Akara-chan? You've been daydreaming for a whole time, Momo-chan shouted your name loudly." Aoi told Akara.

"I thought Aka-chan was actually dead!" Momo pouted. It made everyone sweat dropped.

"Gomen minna," Akara apologized, "I was just thinking about something, but I was thinking for so long I made you all worried.

"Daijoubu Akara, we forgive you." Shinsuke replied.

"But what are you thinking about anyway?" Tenma asked the scarlet haired girl.

But before Akara can speak, the bell ring and everyone went to their seats and as for Momo, she ran in full speed to get to her homeroom class. Just as the bell rings, the teacher steps in the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna." the teacher greeted the students.

"Ohayou!" the students replied.

"Please take out your math books and we will begin the lesson, kids." The teacher said as she began the lesson.

**~School is Done~**

Akara was heading to the soccer club along with Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke. On their way here, they saw Tyka who is at the basketball court. They were wondering why is Tyka is playing basketball against the boys, so out of the curiousity they head to the basketball court.

Tyka was playing basketball against the boys. Tyka has the ball in her possession had dribbled up to the basket, but the guys block her way. As soon one of the tries to steal the ball from Tyka, but Tyka dodges with grace. The students were awestruck by Tyka's graceful moves as she pass by the other basketball players to get to the basket.

Akara was stunned by the Navy haired girl's moves.

"It looks like she's dancing." Tenma said.

"Un, Tyka is really into it." Shinsuke added.

"That's Ty-chan alright." Akara said to herself as she watches Tyka passes the players with grace, "she must been training for the Prism Stars."

It wasn't quiet enough when Aoi had already heard Akara saying about the Prism Stars.

"Aka-chan..." Aoi said.

As Tyka is close enough to the basket, she jumps and twirls in the air and dunks the ball into the basket. The students who are watching applaud for Tyka while the Navy haired girl smirks at the basketball players who are sulking because they just beaten by a girl.

"Sugoi, Tyka had just won the basketball game." Shinsuke said in awestruck.

"Of course, Tyka is a prodigy of any sports." Aoi said.

Akara, Tenma and Shinsuke looked at Aoi with a confused look.

"Tyka is a prodigy of all sports?" Tenma inquire.

Aoi nod. "Rumors says that one girl is a top player of all sports in Raimon. They saw her played a lot of sports except for soccer."

"Why?" Shinsuke asked.

Aoi didn't say anything. Akara knew why Tyka can't play soccer. Akoro told her about what happened to Tyka's brother, Yuriy.

"Oi Aka-chan hurry up or we'll be late!" Aoi shouted far distance from Akara along with Skinsuke and Tenma.

"Ah! Matte!" Akara shouted back as she ran to catch them up.

**Tyka's**** P.O.V.**

Tyka watch Akara ran towards to where Tenma and the others who are heading to the soccer club. Tyka went to the locker room after getting through a stampede of students who are already in any sports wanting Tyka to join them, but she refuses.

"Takun, those guys are really a pain in the butt." Tyka sighed as she gets her bag and went to the girls restroom. As she steps into the girls restroom, a mirror of a shadow appeared of it. It was shaped of a dragon.

"Where you going?" the shadow asked Tyka.

Tyka smirked by the shadow's question.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to watch Akara's training from a tree." she replied.

"Why?" the shadow inquired.

"To see if Raimon can get Akara's keshin out by force." Tyka answered as she went to the toilet and started changing.

The shadow didn't say anything after Tyka said getting Akara's keshin by force.

"Its impossible to get Akara's keshin out. Not all keshins can get out by their masters orders. Akara's keshin has her own reasons of not coming out and reveal herself." the shadow told Tyka.

Tyka chuckled by the shadow's info about Akara's keshin.

"That's a point. They didn't know that keshins also have a heart just like their masters, but their so blind by winning a soccer match. Getting a keshin out by force is making a keshin sad. If they get their keshin out by force again, then their keshins will refuse to listen their masters. That's why if their stuck, I'll help them."she explained as she gets out of the restroom.

"While you dressed like that?" the shadow asked the Navy Haired Girl by looking at the clothes that she's wearing.

"Its the only choice I have. I don't want him to find me." she replied as she left the restroom.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**~At the Soccer Club~ **

"Yosha! Today we're going to get Akara's keshin out! So we're going to give it all!" Momo said in a determined voice.

Some of the energetic ones agreed while the rest nod their heads.

"Momo-chan is very pumped up, nee?" Kidou said.

"She's been thinking on how to get Akara-chan's keshin out. I tried to tell her to go to bed last night, but she was too focusing on getting Akara-chan's keshin." Endou told Kidou.

Far distance from the Raimon team, a shadowy figure appeared hidden behind the trees. Riven was watching the Raimon team to see if they could actually get Akara's keshin out.

"I wonder if Akara's keshin will get out today?" he wondered, "She's always kept her appearance hidden from others except for her master.

**(A few Minutes later... Yea I don't know what to put there for their training... Just picture it in your head if you can... sorry. -Sweat Dropped-)**

The team collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as they failed to get Akara's Keshin out.

"Why isn't coming out?" Hayami inquired.

"It didn't come out no matter what we do." Mamera panted.

Riven saw the Raimon team collapse, trying to get Akara's keshin out, but no success.

"I guess they can't get Akara's keshin out." Riven shook his head.

He didn't notice that someone who was also watching the Raimon team helping Akara to get her keshin. Shiranui, who's actually wearing a hood over her head plus sunglasses, was walking pass by Raimon when she notice a keshin aura on Akara's back. Just as Shiranui gets closer to see Akara's keshin, the aura had disappeared.

'Why it won't come out?' Shiranui thought.

"It's hopeless I can't get my Keshin out." Akara said tears welling out from her eyes.

"It's alright Akara-chan it needs time." Kirino said comforting Akara.

"Yeah...Just like mine." Tenma said cheering his friend up.

Shindou couldn't help but glare at Kirino.

"I think You should train harder...Maybe your Keshin would appear if you're in an actual game." He said.

Akara thought about it for a moment, but before she could voice out.

"Why not try converse with your Keshin, it's much more easier to talk to it than Forcing it out in a match." a cold low voice said from behind the tree...

Startled by the voice, the Raimon team turned their heads, looking at

Recognizing the Blond Locks of hair.

"Riven! What are you doing here?" Akara asked.

The said teen walks out behind the tree and faced the team but his Attention is on Akara.

"Have you talked to your keshin before?" He Asked.

"Yeah...b-but my keshin told me about choosing either Raimon or Prism Stars, B-but I can't choose which one?" Akara answered looking at the Masked teen and somehow wondered she got a feelings that this blond is familiar.

"Why not talk to her some more and talk her out of it." Riven said.

"B-But how, could Akara-chan talk to her Keshin, more importantly how could a Keshin user talk to his or her Keshin?" Shindou asked.

If it weren't for the mask, Shindou could have seen Riven's Glare.

"I have ways how..." Riven said and smirked at Shindou bitterly. "And as for your question oh musical one, Keshin are not only tools on helping you winning on soccer games. it's a shame that you don't know what your Keshin felt or know their feelings."

And he looked at Akara.

"Your Match with Yuriy's sister some days ago haven't you heard a voice calling out to you and protected you from the attack?" Riven asked.

"How did you know?" Akara asked in surprise.

"I heard the voice of your Keshin and knows how she felt when Tyka's hissatsu is going to hurt you...She's worried...but enough of that, Your Keshin told you to choose between Raimon or Prism Stars?" Riven asked.

"Yes...she did." Akara nodded.

The Team somehow felt left out, but listened anyways. The guy Named Riven was talking to Akara, Shindou and Kirino felt a spark of jealousy that this Riven person could talk to Akara with ease.

Akara explained that her Keshin told her that she can't appear when she's on the field, and asked her that her dream is to be in the Prism Stars, but she had chosen to join the Raimon team just because she have to train for the Prism Stars, then she must choose between Raimon or Prism Stars.

"I See...that was a tough decision to make...but you must explain to her your decision, tell your Keshin what you have in mind..." Riven said.

Before He turned to walk away, He Pat Akara on the head and smirks at both Shindou and Kirino, making the two growl angrily.

**Akara's**** P.O.V. **

**~At the Hospital~**

"What a rough day..." Akara sighed.

She went to the hospital because her older brother wants her to give flowers to one of the patients as always. Right now, she was sitting in Akoro's office.

"Training hard, Aka-chan?" Akoro asked.

Akara nod. "We were getting my keshin out during practice." she told her brother.

"Your keshin?" Akoro inquired.

"Hai, I need it for the auditions of the Prism Stars. But it wasn't getting out, though. I felt like it doesn't want to get out." Akara said as she look up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it has its own reasons of not coming out." Akoro said.

Akara looked at her older brother, eye to eye. "Its has its own reasons? Like what?" she asked.

"Aka-chan, do you remember when your at the hospital?" Akoro asked.

"Hai, you were here with me when Mom and Dad died in the car accident. Why?" Akara doesn't understand what her brother is saying.

"After you have awaken your consciousness from that car accident at the hospital, you were saying something like 'A woman... Is it the goddess of flowers?' and then after that, 'I hear... I can hear music from the flowers... The flowers are singing... The goddess is calling me...'. I thought you were dreaming, but it felt real. It's like the whole hospital is playing music." Akoro explained.

Akara didn't say anything after what Akoro had explained her. She was confused on what her older brother had told her after she was sent to the hospital after the car accident.

Akoro knew that her little sister is confused on what he had said to her.

"Ja, I'll be outside for a while." Akara said as she stands up.

Akoro smiled and pat her on the head. "Hai, when your done, you go straight home, okay?" he said.

"Hai!" Akara beamed and walks out the hospital.

**Shiranui P.O.V.**

Shiranui was taking a walk after her practice along with the other Prism Stars. They just did bungee jumping on the cliff. Why bungee jumping? Well let's just say that ten years ago when Aira and the other adult Prism Stars are younger, Aruto took the girls to the cliff where there's the safety gears for bungee jumping. Aruto told them that bungee jumping is for using their hissatsus as jumps and special effects. It can also master their dribbles, shoots, blocks, and dance with the soccer ball in the air. **(Am I taking it too long? Sorry! Anyway, getting back to Shiranui~!) **

It made Shiranui the shivers when she had her first time doing bungee jumping when training for auditioning for the Prism Stars by Hikari. But she got used to it after her first try.

As she passes the riverbank, she saw a blur of Scarlet Hair, training at the riverbank. Shiranui recognized the Scarlet girl and went closer to watch her trained. She believes that girl's name is Hanaraki Akara, the one that Miharu mentioned it.

Akara was dribbling the ball and started dancing until her keshin aura appeared from her back. When her keshin aura appeared, it didn't reveal itself.

Shiranui didn't understand why is Akara's keshin reveal itself.

"Why?" Akara collapse on the floor, tears swelling from her eyes, "Why can't I get my keshin out?"

Watching the Scarlet Haired girl cry, Shiranui approached to Akara.

Akara looked up to see Shiranui, but only to see Shiranui's cover.

"What's wrong?" Shiranui asked the Scarlet Girl as she sat next to her.

Akara wiped her tears and looked at Shiranui and said, "I was trying to get my keshin out, but it didn't work. I tried everything to get it out, but no matter what I did, it won't come out."

"Why do you need a keshin for?" Shiranui inquired.

"I need it for the auditions of the Prism Stars. I heard that we can use our keshins if we have one, so I thought maybe that I have one, too." Akara told her.

Shiranui flinched when Akara mentioned the Prism Stars.

"Its been my dreamed to become one of them since I was little. Prism Stars... are amazing. They sing out through their hearts, dancing in the soccer field, performed hissatsus as jumps... they are so many things to describe them." Akara explained.

Shiranui knew how the Scarlet Girl feel. Ever since that day, she and her older sister, Sieglinde had also dreamed to be in the Prism Stars. However, an accident had happened to Sieglinde. So now, Shiranui has to accomplished her's and Sieglinde's dream.

Shiranui pats Akara on the back, comforting her.

"That's why I need to bring my keshin out before it was too late." Akara said

"Do you think you can get in the Prism Stars that easily?" Shiranui asked.

Akara looked up with a confused look, wondering what is Shiranui was saying.

"What do you mean?" Akara inquired.

"There are many girls who are also wanted to join the Prism Stars. But some will rise up and the rest will fall into desperation of not joining them." Shiranui gets up and walks away,leaving the Scarlet Girl confused.

'Hanaraki Akara... we will meet again at the auditions.' Shiranui thought.

**Normal P.O.V.****  
**

**~The Next Day~**

Tenma and Aoi along with Momo, who is eating candy in the morning were on their way to school when they spotted the Scarlet Girl who was in front of them.

"Aka-chan, ohayou!" Tenma greeted the Scarlet girl.

Akara turned around and has tired eyes and a tint of red across her nose.

"Ohayou..." Akara greeted back, tiredly.

"Aka-chan, daijoubu? You look so tired." Aoi said worriedly.

"Eto... I guess I went home very late because I was training." Akara told Aoi.

"Souka... maybe your keshin will be out any second!" Momo said excitedly.

"H-hai... I think so too... saa, shall we go to school?" Akara said as she walks away. Momo followed the Scarlet Girl, leaving Tenma and Aoi behind.

"Nee Aoi, is Aka-chan okay? It looks like she was sick." Tenma asked to her childhood friend.

"Un, I hope that she doesn't push herself." Aoi said worriedly about the Scarlet Girl.

**~After School~**

Everyone was at the field, continuing training Mamera, Momo and Akara. Mamera and Momo were at good progress, but Akara had somehow falling behind.

"Akara-chan isn't feeling well." Endou said to Kidou.

"Your right, Endou. She's been lacking her skills since she came here. I wonder if she's okay." Kidou wondered.

The managers gave out everyone in the team some water bottles and towels. The Raimon team were chatting along with Momo and Mamera, wanted to learn more about the Prism Stars.

Little did they know that Riven was watching them from far distance, having his eyes on Akara. He notice that Akara was lacking off.

'I wonder if she's okay...' Riven thought worried.

Akara was at the other side, drinking her water while thinking what Shiranui had said to her.

She felt a tap on the shoulder, making her jumped and turned around. She saw Kirino, who had back away from the Scarlet Girl.

"Gomen Aka-chan, I didn't mean to startled you." Kirino said while blushing.

"Kirino-senpai... daijoubu, you don't have to apologize." Akara said with a smile, although that she still has that tint of red that has gone bigger.

Kirino noticed it and place his on Akara's forehead. His eyes widened and said, "Aka-chan daijoubu? You have a fever!"

"Honto nii? I didn't even notice it." Akara said.

"Aka-chan, you should rest. You can't practice like that when your like this." Kirino explained.

"Daijoubu Kirino-senpai, I will... be... alright..." Akara fainted and collapsed in Kirino's arms.

"Aka-chan? AKA-CHAN!"

* * *

**Spring: Yatta! I'm done~! **

**Aira: About time you've finished it.**

**Spring: -pouts- Mou~! At least be happy with me~!**

**Akara: Spring-chan. Why did you make me faint again?**

**Spring: Hmm, no reason. ^_^**

**Akara: Spring-chan!**

**Spring: Anyways, here's a spoiler for the next chapter:**

**Akara had a fever and she was sent home by Riven. Riven would be taking care of Akara when she's all better. Akara and her Keshin, Hana Idol, will meet again in Akara's dreams and they will talk about Akara's thoughts about Prism Stars and Raimon Eleven. Riven's identity has been revealed. Meanwhile, Akoro and Yuriy are ****reminiscing their past together about how they first met each other.**

**Aira: And a message for Astral Number 01 and HikaNoHana:**

**Astral: Since the next chapter will be about Akara's and Tyka's past and I know you PM me of how Yuriy and Akoro met for the first time, can you PM the one that you sent again, only this time in story mode?**

**Hika: Its alright that Shiranui will give Akara some advice before the auditions had started, in undercover?**

**Akara: Minna! Arigatou for reading!**

**Spring: And remember:**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	15. The Past Between The Two Friends

**Spring: Hiya and welcome to Chapter 13!**

**Kanashimi: So your going to work on Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start and Tears of the Butterfly?**

**Aira: Hai- Wait what are you doing here?! -glares at Kanashimi-**

**Kanashimi: What does it look like? -glares at Spring-**

**Spring: -whistles happily while ignoring Kanashimi's glare-**

**Akara: -Sweat Dropped- Minna-san. This is Spring-chan's new OC, Gekkocho Kanashimi. She's the OC of Spring's new story, 'Tears of the Butterfly'.**

**Kanashimi: Yo... -turns away-**

**Aira: Oi! Show some respect here! -glares at Kanashimi-**

**Kanashimi: Whatever... -glares at Aira-**

**Spring: -sigh- They never get along...**

**Akara: U-un... -sweat dropped- Anyway, Spring-chan's doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO, except her own OCs.**

**Spring: Minna! Se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

**~At the Hospital~**

Akoro was at Yuriy's room for a little chat before Akoro can get back to work.

"Akoro-kun, how's Aka-chan doing?" Yuriy asked.

"She's been kinda tired since the last time I saw her. Yesterday, the Raimon team are helping Aka-chan to get her Keshin out. But after I saw her last night, she looks like she was about to pass out." Akoro replied in a worried tone.

"Akoro-kun..." Yuriy said.

Silence fell as the two older siblings didn't dare to speak another word. It didn't last long when Akoro's cellphone rang. Akoro looked up at the caller ID. and press 'call' to answer.

Akoro: Hello?

**?:** Are you Akara's older brother?

Akoro: Yes I am. Who is this?

**Endou: **I'm Raimon's coach, Endou Mamoru.

Akoro: *Eyes Widened* Endou Mamoru? You mean the famous Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper?

**Endou:** *Chuckles* You can say that, but that's not what I'm here for. Its about your sister, Akara. She has a fever.

Akoro: *Eyes Widened again* Honto nii? Is she okay?

**Endou: **Daijoubu, she's resting now, but that fever is pretty high. Can you get her from Raimon?

Akoro: I wish I could, but I'm very busy working at the hospital so I won't be able to pick her up.

**Endou: **Souka, I understand. Ja, its nice talking to you.

Akoro: Hai, you too.

Akoro hung up and looked down at the ground. Yuriy looked at the older red head with a worried look.

"Akoro?" Yuriy began.

Akoro looked up to see Yuriy. He couldn't let his friend to see him worried.

"Ah, gomen. I have to go check on Yuuichi-kun, Yuriy-kun." Akoro stood up and left the room.

Yuriy was just sitting on the bed watched as the Older Red Head closed the door.

"Akoro-kun, you really worried about Akara-chan, huh?" he wondered.

**~At the Soccer Field~**

The Raimon team watched their Female Red Head, breathing heavily while her eyes are shut. Her face has gone really red. Aoi had just arrived with a wet towel on her hand and put it on top of Akara's forehead.

"Is Aka-chan going to be okay?" Mamera worriedly asked.

She was shocked and worried when Akara had collapsed during the break. She was about to burst in tears, but Kariya holds her hand, tightening it so that she won't be worried.

"Its a pretty high fever." Midori comment.

"I wonder if she have enough sleep last night?" Sangoku wondered.

"Actually, she didn't." a familiar low cold voice approached to the team. The Raimon team looked at the one who's the one who spoke. Recognized the Blonde locks of hair, Shindou and Kirino started glaring at Riven.

"What do you mean?" Tsurugi asked the blond. He felt a strange aura around Riven. Tsurugi knew he know that blond from somewhere.

"After the training to get Akara's Keshin out from yesterday, she started training herself really hard. All that pressure of getting her Keshin out end up on getting herself hurt. That's why she over trained herself last night. " Riven explained.

The Raimon team looked down in the ground, feeling guilty for putting all that pressure to the younger Red Head. The one who is the most guiltiness is Momo. She was the one who suggested that idea to get Akara's Keshin out so Akara, Mamera and herself could joined the Prism Stars.

Noticing the expression from the team, Riven sighed and went towards the fevered-Akara and pulled her to his back.

Everyone looked up and their jaws, literary, dropped to the ground and the managers plus Momo and Mamera blushed at the sight. And at the same time, Shindou and Kirino began sending out a murderous aura around them making the rest of the team backed away from the duo.

"Wh-what are you doing, Riven-kun?" Tenma asked the blond.

"Taking Akara home. I'll take care of her while you guys practice." Riven told Tenma.

"But why can't her parents get her?" Aoi asked.

The blond didn't say anything when the female bluenette asked about Akara's parents.

"That," Riven began, "you have to asked this to Akara." And he leaves while carrying Akara on his back, leaving the team confused.

**~At the Hospital~**

Akoro was helping Yuuichi to walk. Yuuichi had showed some difficulties of walking, his face was showing in pain. Seeing this reminds Akoro when he first helping Yuriy to walk. Seeing the pain of Yuriy's face, his efforts of trying to walk again, it was nostalgic memory.

"Akoro-kun?" Yuuichi's voice ranged.

Akoro's thoughts were interrupted and looked up to see Yuuichi with a worried look.

"Akoro-kun, daijoubu?" Yuuichi asked.

"U-un. I'm okay, Yuuichi-kun." Akoro forced to smile to the Navy Blue head.

Akoro wasn't really focused on his work so much. Only he was thinking about is Akara. If only he didn't get the job, Akara wouldn't feel lonely anymore. But he needs to earn money for him and his Baby Sister to live on. Akoro was right outside taking a stroll, trying to get his mind off of Akara. Akara said that he doesn't need to worry about her, but right now, he is worried when he heard that Akara had a fever.

"I knew you will be here." Yuriy approached to the Older Red Head. Akoro look and saw the other Red Head with a worried look on his face.

"Gomen, I was too worried about my little sister." Akoro replied.

"Daijoubu," Yuriy reassure the Older Red Head, "I'm sure Tyka is talking care of her."

Akoro smiled and said, "I guess your right. They've been friends since they first met each other at the hospital."

"Un. Now that I think about their first meeting, I remembered about our meeting since my Uncle abused Tyka." Yuriy lowered his head.

"Yeah, you told me before when we first met." Akoro said.

_~Flashback~_

_Yuriy's Past Before He was Hospitalized_

_He was running in the hallways of the Laboratory, his little sister has been taken and he knew who it was…Their Uncle Barkov, he knew the man was insane and He's a Rich man and would do anything to get what he wants by any means necessary and will kill if he have to... the man was a scientist and often experimenting on animals, but this time he Created something he shouldn't have and he had to try it out on Tyka…Tyka is 4 Years Old for Christ sake! God knows if Tyka would even survive an abuse like that, He couldn't take it! He and Tyka already lost their parents, He couldn't take it, he couldn't accept if Tyka would disappear from his life, she's the only family he got and he really loves his baby sister and he swore that he would raise Tyka to be a good child…but now…Tyka's life_ _is in Danger._

_"TYKA!" He cried out in despair as he ran through the darkness of the Hallway._

_He ran and ran never stop searching for his precious baby sister, until a pained cry echoed somewhere. He was in a Frenzy that not even 10 guards could stop him, the only thing that kept him going is Tyka, his sweet little Tyka. He looked every room until he found the source of the pained cry, he heard the cry again and without a second thought he kicked the door open surprising his Monster of an Uncle, doing things unimaginable to his Baby Sister._

_"What did you do!?" He cried out in horror seeing his baby sister tangled in wires and saw injections containing odd colors, his stomach churned seeing bloodied scalpels in the tray._

_Barkov chuckled at the reaction…_  
_"Don't worry, Your Baby Sister will survive."_

_Yuriy slammed the man on the wall with force that nearly knocked the man out._

_"What did you do!?" He demanded darkly._

_Yuriy was a Person that you don't wanna mess with if he's really mad and this time he's beyond mad…nobody messes with his baby sister, nobody messes with her in if someone did they couldn't get away unscathed._  
_"I only made Tyka's Genetics Advanced, It's okay, don't be scared. It's just a matter of time until the genes I inject to hertook its effect." Barkov said smoothly._

_Yuriy glares to him as he heard what his monster for an Uncle said. Seeing the glare that Yuriy'sis giving him, he let a loud laugh._

_"There, there. Don't give me that kind of scary look. Someday, you will thank me for injecting you those genes to her. Believe me."_  
_Yuriy's last string of Patience snapped, he lost it, That was the Last Draw…_

_"You…YOU MONSTER!" He roared that could make any adult man shake in fear._

_Yuriy raised his fist and beats his uncle until he was unconscious. Once the man was indeed unconscious Yuriy took his Baby Sister away. He ran as fast as he could that he didn't even realized his ankle was sprained, too much adrenaline and the thought of his Sister's safety. He had avoided the traps and headed to the woods trying to protect the only family he had and the only family he cared for in his life. He passed every traps and obstacle laid there in the forest just to save the life of the infant he swore to protect, he can remember what Barkov had decided on the little child's fate and it was sealed the child is going to die and he can't allow that, he vows to protect his little sister with his life and he would die doing so, he won't let Tyka suffer the bitter fate that was coming to them._

_"POWERS BE DAMNED!" He roared as he ran through the shadows._

_When a loud shot of a gun echoed through the darkness, Yuriy was snapped from his unconscious mind as he fell on the ground with his unconscious little sister. He stood up ignoring the pain in his Thigh and knee, all he have in mind now was to get away…get away from this hell to safety. Once he was out of the woods to an open road he limped, he can't stop now, he don't want to get caught. Suddenly not far there was a car coming, he tried to call out for help but just as he open his mouth his mind blanked and everything went blurry, and the last thing he saw was a car pulling off, a man got off the car and ran to his side trying to wake him up and all went dark._  
_When he opened his eyes he saw a man, the man he saw on the road before he had this concerned look in his eyes._

_"Thank God you're awake! You had me worried there when you collapsed on the road…" He sighed in relief. "You've been unconscious for 3 days…My name is Hanaraki Akoro."_

_Yuriy sat up and looked around._

_"Tyka…Where's Tyka…My Baby Sister!" He asked in panic._

_Akoro put a hand on the Other Redhead's shoulder to calm him down._

_"She's on the other room…she's safe and sound." He said with a smile._  
_Yuriy sighed in relief…_  
_"Tell me, what happened to you and your Sister back there…She looks different…very unusual for someone's normal." Akoro asked curiously._

_Yuriy had no idea why but he could trust the man, but he explained everything to him what his uncle had done to Tyka and he told Akoro about the Advanced Genetics and what it could do to someone who possessed it. To say the least…Akoro was horrified to what he had heard, he couldn't believe that a family relative could do that to someone so young let alone a 4 years old! He hated it when he sees children abused._

_"It's a miracle your Baby Sister Survived…" He said…_

_[1 YEAR LATER] (Let's just skip Time okay?)_

_It had been a year since He and his Baby Sister Tyka had escaped the Lab, Tyka hadn't been the Happy Child, like she was before. There had been changes happened to her, Her usual tanned skin turned pale, her golden eyes turned Orange with slit pupils and her once Blue Hair turned to Navy. The Advanced Genetics had changed her a lot. After the day she woke up she neither spoke nor move, she just sat there in the bed looking out the window to a distant place. It hurts him to see his Baby Sister this way, but there's nothing else he could do._

_"Let Time heal her…" Akoro said and leads him to the Kitchen of their home._

_Indeed Time heals everything, but it leaves a scar to remember, Tyka was moving again and was able to interact to everyone, she acts mature for her young age. Yuriy was working hard to earn money so they could by a house of their own, but the fact is that their Grandparents live nearby, but Yuriy followed his instincts that he should buy a house instead living on their Grandparent's house and involve them to trouble. Tyka had been doing Good at school, she was playing soccer like he do._  
_But a month later Yuriy's legs began to fail him and could no longer walk and asked for help, when he was in the hospital Akoro was a bit shocked that he had a patient waiting for him and it turned out to be Yuriy…Yuriy explained to him that his legs were getting numb and he had a hard time walking and sometimes he could feel excruciating pain. To Akoro's fear that Yuriy's legs are paralyzed for some reasons he don't know_.

_~End of Flashback~_

"So, your Uncle is on Tyka's tracks, huh?" Akoro asked.

"Un. I just hope that Tyka will be safe." Yuriy said while looking up in the sky.

**~At Akara's and Akoro's House~**

Riven had just arrived at the Hanaraki's residence. It gives off a strange nostalgic to Riven, but ignores it and goes to the front door while carrying Akara, who still has the fever, on his back. He reached to the door knob and to his surprise, the door is opened.

'Bakara, she could have just locked it.' Riven thought to himself.

He sets Akara on the couch and gets a wet towel to put it on Akara's forehead.

"Is it okay? Taking a girl who has a fever?" a voice said to Riven.

"Her brother is working at the hospital and there's no one to take care of her. I'm going to take care of her until Akoro comes home from work." Riven explained.

"But your Uncle is still tracking you down. If you can get help from Akara and the Raimon team-"

"I don't need help!" Riven shouted after he wets the towel, "I want them to get involved because of me, especially Aka-chan..." he placed the wet towel on Akara's head.

"You really like Akara, Tyka." the voice comment to Riven, or should I say 'Tyka'.

The blonde just chuckled and takes off his visor which reveals his Glowing Amber with Slit Pupils which that Riven is Tyka.

"Of course. I remembered when I first met her at the hospital." Tyka said.

_~Flashback~_

_Tyka was 6 years old now she heard that her Big Brother Yuriy was in the Hospital, her Teacher had driven her to the Hospital, she was shocked but she didn't cry or anything, the Nurse had told her that Dr. Hanaraki Akoro was taking good care of Yuriy, so she waited to know what happened to her Brother, she was standing in front of the door waiting for Akoro to come out. Once he did he informed Tyka that Yuriy could no longer walk, let alone play soccer with her…_

_"But don't worry, Ty-chan…we will find a way to help, Yuriy-kun to stand up. In fact we had other patient here who was the same as him." Akoro said with a sad smile. "For now we had to wait."_

_Akoro entered the room again to check on Yuriy, Tyka just stood there not moving at all until a Girl with Scarlet Red Hair standing in the hallway. She looks like she was two years younger than her or something, she couldn't tell._

_"Hi, My name is Hanaraki Akara, what's your name?" She asked._

_"Hiwamiya Tyka…" Tyka answered._

_The two began talking to each other like they were close friends. They became inseparable since then but…_

_[3 MONTHS LATER]_

_After Yuriy was Hospitalized, Tyka was taken by their Grandparents since there is no place for Tyka to go, and Tyka had transferred school somewhere on her own leaving Akara lonely._

_"Are you really going to go?" Akara asked._

_"Yeah…My Grandma said that a friend of hers owns the school and I was invited to go there for free. Grandma couldn't say no, so I have to go." Tyka said._

_Akara's eyes began to water up…_

_"We'll we see each other again, right?" She asked, tears began to form in her eyes._  
_Tyka looked away, she don't want to see Akara cry…_

_"I don't know…Maybe or Maybe not…But I know we will…" She said… "I have to go…"_

_With that Tyka left and never been seen again._

_[YEARS LATER]_

_Tyka had returned though she was different from before, the School she had been was unfriendly to her, she endured her years on that school but now she had graduated. While visiting her brother in the Hospital she saw a somewhat familiar Redheaded Girl. She's somewhat familiar but she couldn't remember who the girl was._

_Akara had turned to the corner she met with a familiar Navy Haired Girl though she had a feelings that they had meet before but she couldn't remember when did she met the Girl Before, she had a strong feelings that they indeed had meet. As she looked at the Navy Haired Girl, she was glaring at her and turned away sharply and entered her Brother's hospital room and met with Akoro who was currently helping her Brother to walk._

_Yuriy had some difficulties walking, his face was etched with pain and Tyka couldn't bear the look of pain in her Brother's face. She knew the reason why Yuriy couldn't walk…it's her fault, it's all her fault that Yuriy couldn't walk. He could no longer play soccer with her…she remembered that her Uncle Barkov had mentioned to her that he will conquer give her Advanced Genetics to make her the Strongest Soccer Player in the world, with Advanced Genetics she will become stronger, faster and smarter than anyone. But the price is too high for her to take._

_'Yuriy-nii couldn't play soccer anymore…it's all because of me…if he hadn't saved me he could still run and play soccer, this is all my fault…it's all my fault…if Yuriy-nii couldn't play soccer anymore, then so am I…I'll quit playing soccer, from now on.' Tyka thoughts as she watches the Doctor and the Patient in the room._

_[A WEEK LATER]_

_Tyka was minding her own business as she walks on the street, she was thinking what she would do for now and what school she should enter, she's 15 now and her Birthday is 8 Months to go and she would celebrate it all alone, since Yuriy is in the Hospital. She looked ahead and she saw that Redheaded girl froze in the side of the street._

_"Hey Look out!" She yelled and run towards the girl and pulled her out of the way._

_The girl was still frozen when a car is right in front of her. She remembered what happened to her past. Her eyes filled with tears._

_"Hey! What are you thinking about look before you cross the street?!" She shouted. The Redheaded Girl didn't answer to her and she suddenly blacked out._

_Tyka sighed, what a day to spend her time of rest. She noticed the flower and a card with her Brother's name on it, she was confused why would this girl give flower to her Brother? Not staying to ponder any longer, she pulled the girl to her back as she holds the flower carefully not to crush it, the Girl wasn't really heavy and so she heads to the hospital with the redheaded girl on her back._  
_And once she got there Akoro nearly had a heart attack seeing the girl he called by the name of 'Aka-chan' and carried her to a room, leaving her with the flowers, she shrugged and went to Yuriy's room._

_There she was shocked that the girl she saved was Akoro's Sister Akara Hanaraki. Yuriy told her that she should befriend her._

_[A DAY LATER]  
She went to soccer field and saw the Raimon team practicing, her eyes focusing on Akara who is training with two brunettes on the soccer field. She watched from the beginning to the end of the game, Akara did very well but not good enough to defeat her in an actual game. So she walks towards the field without every one of them noticing, as they gave Akara some compliments she kicked the ball, everyone looked at the soccer ball and heard someone approaching to them. Akara and the Navy Haired boy recognized her._

_"You-" Akara and the Navy Haired Boy said but they were cut off by her._

_"My name is Hiwamiya Tyka," she introduced herself and looks at Akara with a serious look, "I want to challenge Hanaraki Akara."_  
_They seem to be shocked at her declaration but to her surprise Akara had accepted her challenge, but when the day she and Akara dueled, she was impressed, very impressed to the redhead's moves, but she won't let the girl beat her. She was so caught up and it was her very bad habit that she would let her excitement go out of control and she did. She had just noticed that she had hurt Akara badly but went on with it and she asked questions to Akara and she answered everything, but she said mean words to her and won the match. She noticed that Akara was about to cry, she sighed, but then he got this nasty feelings…was it guilt? She felt really bad for making Akara cry._

_'Yuriy-nii would be disappointed on me if he knew I made this girl cry' she sighed. She turns and walks towards to Akara. Akara looked up, her eyes are a little watery._

_"Listen up Hanaraki Akara...if you want to beat me become strong and don't let your emotion overwrite you judgment..."she turned around and walks away saying, "Flowers are nothing if they cannot even bloom to their fullest if one cannot even realize his or her own strength..."_  
_When She was about to leave Akara smiled and called out, "Tyka, the next time when we meet let's have another soccer match again!"_  
_She grinned and replied,"Then I'll be waiting for you at the top...challenge me again once you are ready...Aka-chan..."_

_Akara was a bit shocked that Yuriy's sister calls her by her nickname. And she left with a light heart, she doesn't know why she felt happy when Akara smile to her like that. But it's alright, it made her happy as well…_

_~End of the Flashback~_

"Naruhodo, she was your first childhood friend." the voice stated Tyka and Akara as friends.

"You could say that." Tyka chuckled, "But I wonder why would Akara's Keshin won't reveal itself."

"I know Akara's Keshin for a long time. She's very a strange one, too."

"You know her, Meteor L Drago? What kind a Keshin she's like?" Tyka questioned to her Keshin, Meteor L Drago who went to the mirror and reveal himself as a dragon.

"Like her master, she likes flowers and music. She has a kind-heart and very caring. Though she said some words that I don't understand her. Usually she sings all alone to the flowers, but I listened to her sing. I met her at the field of flowers singing by herself. Her voice was beautiful, like she was an angel." Meteor L Drago sighed.

"Heh~? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Tyka teased her Keshin.

Meteor L Drago blushed when his master said about him crushing on Akara's Keshin.

"Chotto, I did not have a crush on Hana-chan!" the dragon protested.

Tyka just rolled his eyes, not believing her Keshin's excuses and put back her visor on, in case Akara wakes up.

**~In Akara's consciousness~**

Akara opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and only saw a blur of crimson. Recognized the color, Akara opens her eyes widely and looked up to see her Keshin. She and her Keshin are at the field of flowers

"Hana Idol!" Akara exclaimed.

"Please, call me Hana." Hana Idol said with a smile.

"H-hai." Akara stammered and asked, "Hana-chan, there's something I want to tell you about something."

"Mochimo, what you want to tell me about?" Hana Idol asked.

Akara explains to her Keshin about why didn't Hana Idol revealed herself whenever Akara is on the field. And she even tells Hana Idol about choosing between Raimon or Prism Stars.

"Akara-chan, what makes you join the Prism Stars?" Hana Idol asked Akara.

"What makes me join the Prism Stars?" Akara repeated the question and thinks in deep thought.

"Ever since I was little after my parents died, my older brother, Akoro, takes me to the Inazuma Town to go get some groceries. While we're on our way home, I saw one of the t.v. that shows Hono Aira, leader of the Prism Stars, did the amazing new hissatsu known as the 'Aurora Shower Star'. During that moment, I felt my heart beating fast from Aira-san's hissatsu. And at the same time, I saw myself in a dark space. It was very black and I couldn't see anything, but I was a tiny glow of light shining through the darkness. I touched it and it bursts into a million of prism-like stars. They shine so beautifully. At the same time, I felt my body glowing of light. I thought I was going to disappeared, but a voice ringed and said, 'This is the Prism's radiance.'" Akara explained to Hana Idol about her first encounter of joining the Prism Stars.

"Souka, so you have saw the Prism's radiance." Hana Idol said.

Akara nodded 'yes'. "I feel like my body is moving on its own and I saw it. The Prism's radiance."

Then Akara's eyes are hidden behind her strands of hair.

"But if I joined the Prism Stars, I started having doubts about the Raimon team. I had made lots of friends there. Will they hate me if I leave them? I just don't want to hurt them." Tears began stream from Akara's eyes as she started to cry.

Hana Idol pulled Akara into her arms and let Akara cry all she wants.

"I know this is hard for you to choose, Akara-chan. But you have to choose either Prism Stars or Raimon Eleven." Hana Idol said.

"But what if the Raimon team-" Akara was about to say something but got cut off.

"Your friends supported you to join the Prism Stars. They wanted to help you to fulfilled your dream. You don't want to waste all their support for nothing, do you?" Hana Idol asked as she wiped the tears from Akara's eyes.

"So if I want to join the Prism Stars... I have to take their supports and reached to my dreams." Akara said understanding what Hana Idol is trying to say.

"But when will you reveal yourself when I'm at the field?" Akara asked.

"I can't reveal myself." Hana Idol said.

"Why?"

"When the time is right, I will make my appearance. Just not right now, okay?" Hana Idol said.

"I see... I'll wait for you until you will show yourself, Hana-chan." Akara said as the wind blows the petals from the flowers.

Hana Idol nodded and the wind become strong and made Akara not be able to see Hana Idol.

**~When Akara woke up~ **

Akara woke to see the ceiling. She sits up and looks in her surroundings, not noticing the wet towel that has been laying on her forehead. She was sitting on the couch, right next to the couch there's a drawer that has a bowl of water, a thermometer, and a couple of towels. She was in her own house. But how did she get in there? Is she supposed to be in the Raimon soccer club practicing for the auditions for the Prism Stars?

"Looks like your finally woke up." Riven said as he brings out a glass of water for Akara.

Akara turns to see the blonde who is in her house. Riven approached to the red head and gave the glass of water to Akara. Akara accepts it and drinks it.

"Ano, Riven-kun?" Akara began.

"What is it, Akara?" Riven asked.

"Why am I in my house?"

"You have a high fever so I carried you to your home to take care of you." Riven explained.

"But how do you know where I live?" Akara asked.

"Tyka told me."Riven answered.

"Ty-chan did? But why would she-" She was cut off by Riven who pulls her into his arms and hugged her. Akara blushed by the Blond's sudden movement.

Riven or 'Tyka' didn't know why he/she did that, but she felt like she wants to cry but not out loud. Riven began stroking the red head's hair.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want anything happened to you." Riven said as he nuzzles in Akara's neck, making her squeaked and blush even more.

"R-Riven-kun?" Akara stammered while blushing.

"Daijoubu, I'm here." Riven said as he began falling asleep while hugging Akara.

Akara pout for the blond that had fallen asleep, but she was tired as well. She snuggled into Riven's chest and sleeps peacefully.

At the mirror, Meteor L Drago watched the two sleeping peacefully. Right behind him, Hana Idol appeared and saw her and Meteor L Drago's masters sleeping like a contented kittens.

"They slept like a couple." Hana Idol commented with a smile.

"Except my master is a girl." Meteor L Drago stated.

And the two Keshins continued watching their masters until dawn.

* * *

**Spring: Yatta! I'm done just in time!**

**Kanashimi: Its about time you know.**

**Spring: Hey! I have exams, finished celebrating my birthday and just finished my two soccer games! -angry vein popped-**

**Akara: Wow, your very busy Spring-chan.**

**Spring: I know... Anyway, here are some notices from this chapter.**

**-Riven is actually Tyka, but Akara didn't know**

**-Akoro and Yuriy revealed their past when they first met**

**-Tyka revealed her and Akara's past when they first met**

**-It may be possible that Tyka's Keshin, Meteor L Drago has a crush on Hana Idol, Akara's Keshin**

**-Shindou and Kirino started to feel jealous~ when Riven had carried Akara on his back, but doesn't know it was Tyka**

**Aira: And here's a spoiler for the next chapter:**

**After the fever that Akara had, Akara starting to have strange feelings when Riven had embraced her, making her blush. A girl who passed by had sense a romance atmosphere towards Akara. She revealed herself as Miyazaki Miyuki. Miyuki had decided to give Akara an opportunity to go date him. But first they need to pick an outfit for it.**

**Akara: And a message for Number 01 Astral, hetainazumapony and I'm going crazy and everyone:**

**-Everyone: Guys, there maybe a slight chance of a Yuri couple. Just letting everyone know that.**

**-Number 01 Astral: If its alright when Riven began flirting with Akara to make Shindou and Kirino jealous to see which two boys loves Akara so much and here comes the 'Yuri' part of it?**

**hetainazumapony: As for your OC, Miyuki's personality that said 'hopelessly romantic', I don't get it so I thought that she's more like a love expert. So if its alright if your OC can planned a date for it.**

**-I'm going crazy: Since your OC, Takahashi Saori is a designer for the Prism Stars, I was thinking about maybe that Saori can make the clothes for the other girls who've dreamed to become Prism Stars or admired them. I'm going to come up a name for the store of it, like from Pretty Rhythm Series where they have the shops like the 'Prism Stone' and 'Dear Crown'. So yeah that's what I'm thinking of. And I was thinking that Saori will be the leader of the design team. So is it okay with you? **

**Kanashimi: And if you enjoyed Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start, read my story called 'Tears of the Butterfly'.**

**Spring: Minna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Everyone: AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Romantic Atmosphere

**Spring: Hello and welcome to Chapter 14 everyone!**

**Kanashimi: Spring, I heard that your going to add some thing else for everyone's OCs in Prism Stars. Is that true?**

**Spring: Hai!**

**Aira: What is it then?**

**Spring: That... You'll find out at the end of the chapter!**

**Everyone: -fell in anime style-**

**Akara: -Sweat Dropped- A-anyway, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO, except her OCs.**

**Spring: Minna se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

**~One Week Later at Raimon Soccer Field~**

Another tough training for Akara, Momo and Mamera. Right now, they are practicing their dance moves with a soccer ball. The Raimon team watched them as they trained. They were amazed by the three girls' movements.

"Sugoi..." Tenma awed.

"Their getting better at it." Hamono added.

"But, they still have a long way to join the Prism Stars." Sangoku said.

"Sangoku is right." Ichino replied, "Compared to Shi-chan and the other Prism Stars, their going to have many rivals in the auditions."

The Raimon team didn't say anything, except watching the three girls practicing. The managers were preparing the drinks for the three girls when they saw the Raimon team watching the three girls trained.

"Oi! Why are you all watching?!" Midori shouted as her, Aoi and Akane approached to the team.

Everyone turned their heads to see the managers walking towards them, holding 3 water bottles and towels for each 3 girls who are training.

"Aren't you all going to help them trained for the auditions?" Aoi asked.

"Well we were, but it looks like they got here first before us." Hikaru replied.

"Its like they really want to join the Prism Stars." Kariya added.

"But out of all other soccer teams, why Prism Stars?" Shinsuke wondered.

Everyone was wondering the same thing as well. True that Momo, Akara and Mamera wanted to join the Prism Stars because that's there dream, but what's so special about the Prism Stars.

Just then Endou, Kidou and Haruna arrived. They saw the team pondering about something while Momo, Akara and Mamera practice for the auditions.

"Minna, what are thinking about?" Endou asked his team.

"We were wondering why would Akara and the other girls wanted to join the Prism Stars? They looked like ordinary soccer teams." Tenma said.

The three adults chuckled by the Raimon team's curiousity.

"That sounds like us when we're younger." Haruna commented.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"When we first dicovered Prism Stars, they were just an idol group. But when we met them in person and played soccer with them, they were also a soccer team." Kidou explained.

"Not only they used their hissatsus for soccer, but also for appealing their fans." Endou added.

The team awed when the three adults share their experience about Prism Stars. 'Prism Stars are really mysterious team...' they all thought.

**~Time Skip: At Sun Garden~**

Mamera was at Sun Garden Orphanage doing some rollerskating training while Kariya watched her.

"Natsu no atsusa!" **(Translation: Summer Heat)**

She jumps and twirls calling out her hissatsu that was similar to Fire Tornado. She jumps in the air, while she continued to twirl until she was covered in flames and lights up. She curled up into a ball and released the flames that covered her. The flames that just released turned into little sparkling lights.

Mamera landed safely to the ground after attempting to use her hissatsu for the auditions. She thinks about her hissatsu for a moment.

"Sugoi, Mamera." Kariya complimented to Mamera as he approached to her. He gave her a bottle of water and towel. She happily accepted and took a drink of it.

"Hmm... But its not enough..." she said in a soft tone after she finished her water, "But if I need to join the Prism Stars, I need to make my hissatsus more creative..."

"Sounei," Kariya began as he look up at the sky, "I'm gonna miss you..." he murmured. It wasn't quiet enough for Mamera since she was standing next to him and questioned:

"Eh? Nani?"

Kariya cringed and saw Mamera looking at him, who had already heard him what he was saying. He blushed and looked away.

"I-I mean The whole team is going to miss you. Even Akara and Momo." He stammered.

Mamera tilts her head in a confusion but she smile gently.

"I understand, Kariya-kun. Sooner or later, me, Aka-chan and Momo-chan are now going to be in Prism Stars."

Then, Mamera's eyes are hidden behind her hair bangsas she frowned.

"But, it sad that we have to leave our families and friends who are always been our side..."

Mamera's voice is hinted with a sad tone much noticeable to Kariya. He puts his hand on the blond's girl shoulder. Mamera turned her head to see Kariya who smiled gently at her.

"Mamera, you don't have to worry. Even though we're going to be separated, but just like you said. We would be always side no matter what." Kariya comforted Mamera.

Mamera's eyes widened when Kariya told her that. She remembered what her older brother had told her. He would be always by her side, no matter what. It made her burst into tears and unnoticed to her that she wrapped her arms around Kariya's neck, trapping him in a hug and started crying.

Kariya on the other hand was shocked that the blond girl had hugged him. He responded back by wrapping his arms around the Mamera's waist, gently pats her back in sympathy.

**~At Inazuma Rink (A/N: Its an Ice rink.)~**

Momo was skating in the ice rink for the Prism Stars auditions.

"Colorful Gummies Parade!"

Momo jumped and twirls in the air. As she spins in the air, variety colors of gummies appeared circling around her. She claps one time as the gummies began to spin furiously and then went over at Momo's head forming abig giant gummy ball. Then she jumps towards to the gummy ball, gets into a upside down position and kicks it with a big powerful swing as the gummy ball burst into many tiny gummies falling down.

Momo landed safely to the ice after she did her hissatsus.

"Its not enough..." Momo pouted as she take a break, "Looks like I need to take hissatsus more appealing..."

"Honto nee? But the one that you did was great!" A voice ranged.

Momo turned her head to where the voice is from and to her surprised, it was Tenma.

"Tenma! Why are you doing here?!" Momo blushed as the brunette approached to the small pinkette.

"I-I got curious about the Prism Stars, so I was wondering that I'll try myself if I can do the same thing as what they did in their concerts." Tenma replied nervously as he placed his hand behind his back.

"Your curious about the Prism Stars?" Momo inquired.

Tenma nodded and replied,

"At first, I don't know a really famous soccer team can also be a idol group."

"Really?"

"Un. When I first saw their match against Hakuren, I felt my heart beating along their songs they sang. Their captain was something. Its like her heart was shining." he continued as he placed his hand where his heart is at.

"Nee Tenma..." Momo began as her eyes are hidden behind her hair bangs.

"Hm?"

"After Aka-chan, Mamera-chan and I joined Prism Stars, will you and everyone else be sad when we leave?" Momo almost choked when she say that.

Tenma's eyes widened when he saw the pinkette bursting in tears. Does she actually gonna miss them? Its true that Prism Stars is every girl's dream, but it will be sad they will leave their love ones.

"Momo-chan," Tenma pats on the small pinkette's head and smile gently, "We all gonna miss you, Aka-chan and Mamera-chan. But we will always by your side."

Then, Tenma reached something out from his pocket and place it in Momo's hands.

"Here, a special good luck charm."

Tenma gave Momo a candy. Candies or something very sweet will make Momo crazy for it.

To Momo's delight, she unwrapped the candy wrapper and happily plop it to her mouth. She can taste of sweetness in her mouth. After she finished the candy, she gone back in hyper mode.

"Yosh! I'm gonna make the best jump ever!" She skated back to the center of the rink. Tenma smiled to see Momo back to her old self as he watched her trained.

**~At the Cosplay Cafe~**

''Please visit again soon, nya~!'' Tyka said to the customer with a bow.

Today's cosplay is a kitty cat. Which to Tyka's dismay, she was wearing a short pink frilly maid outfit that has a long cat tail on the back, the skirt was in mid-thigh length, a pair of above knee length stockings and garters along with a pair of black braided short boots. On her head is a pink maid headband with two cat ears on each side. **(A/N: Tyka, if your reading this right now and your want to kill me now, save it for later.)**

"Out of everything why cats?" She grumbled.

"He~ someone is not a happy kitty?" a deep voice ranged.

A angry vein popped on Tyka's head as she glared at the person that is no other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke, if your going to make fun of me wearing this costume, I swear-" Tyka was cut off before she threatened the Navy Blue Haired boy.

"I wasn't here to tease you." Tsurugi explained.

"Your not?" Tyka raised an eyebrow.

Tsurugi explained Tyka about the Prism Stars auditions while ordering something from the menu. Tyka got back and gave Tsurugi's order. She told Tsurugi that she's not going to audition, giving the Navy Blued Haired Boy a surprised look.

"Your not going to audition? Why? Didn't you said that you always wanted to join them?" He asked.

"Its true that I dreamed to join the Prism Stars, but-" Tyka's eyes are hidded behind her hair bangs.

"But?" Tsurugi repeated.

"After I joined the Prism Stars, he'll know that I joined them." Tyka murmurred.

"He? Who?" Tsurugi asked.

Tyka shooked her head and replied, "Never mind... anyway, my shift is down. I'm going to visit Nii-san." and walks away leaving Tsurugi speechless.

**~At the Hospital~**

"Arigatou Akara-chan. No wonder your Akoro's little sister." Taiyou said as he accept the yarrow flowers from the Scarlet Haired Girl.

"I-it's nothing..." Akara replied nervously, "Yarrow flowers means good health.

Akoro asked his sister to give flowers to one his patients. One of his patient is a soccer player from Arakumo Gakuen. He's an ill person but eventually he sneaked out from his room to play soccer. As usual, Taiyou had sneaked off again but he was caught by Akara who was on her way to his room to give him the flowers but decided to give it to him right now. Taiyou than realized something and begged Akara to not tell her brother that he snuck off again. Akara smiled and promise not to say a word about him.

"Arigatou Aka-chan!" Taiyou immediately hugged the Scarlet Girl tightly, carefully not to damage the flowers.

"T-Taiyou-kun! I need to breathe!" Akara begs Taiyou for air, but it wasn't loud enough for the Orange Haired boy didn't hear her.

"Amemiya Taiyou!" a voice shouted.

Taiyou cringed and thought it was Fuyuka, but no this was much worse.

"What are you doing with Akara?!" Tyka appeared as she marched towards to the Orange Haired boy, who was now hiding behind Akara's back.

She just visit Yuriy, her older brother and was about to go home until she saw Taiyou hugging Akara and she's not happy at all.

"N-nothing... I just hug Akara, that's all..." Taiyou's voice was shaken from the Older Navy Blue Haired Girl.

"That's all?! Aka-chan, why do let him hug you?!"

"E-eto... I promised Taiyou-kun that I won't tell Nii-san that he snuck off to play soccer." Akara explained to the angry Tyka.

"Is she telling the truth?" Tyka raise an eyebrow towards Taiyou.

"Un. I was happy that I suddenly hugged her with joy." Taiyou told the Navy Blue Haired Girl.

"Souka... sorry about that..." Tyka apologized.

"I-its alright, I understand that your very protective to Aka-chan." Taiyou replied.

Tyka blushed from Taiyou's statement, but didn't say anything. True that Tyka and Akara are close friends, but Tyka can be overprotective to Akara whenever a guy flirts with her and/or someone who hugs Akara.

They play soccer for a while until Fuyuka finds Taiyou. The nurse scolded the Orange Haired Boy about sneaking off and drags him to his room. Taiyou begs for mercy while Tyka and Akara just sweat dropped.

"Nee Akara," Tyka began, "wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Akara replied.

Tyka and Akara walked through the whole Inazuma town until they reached to the riverbank. Tyka lay down in the grass while Akara just sat down and watch the sun sets. None of them didn't say anything. Akara remembered something. Riven say that Tyka told him to take care of her when she's feeling sick as she blushes about the part that the Blonde had embraced her.

It wasn't unotice when Tyka saw her Scarlet Red Haired friend's red face.

"Akara, why are you blushing about?" She asked

Akara cringed and looked at her Navy Blue Haired friend.

"A-ano, I was just wondering..." Akara began.

"About what?"

"Nee, Ty-chan" Akara's blush becomes deeper, "Do you know someone name Riven?"

"Un. Why?"

"W-well..." Akara blush even more making her face like a tomato, "N-never mind..."

Tyka was confused about her friend and was curious too, but she decided not to pressure her.

"I have to go home now." Akara stood up.

"Hai, see you later..." Tyka replied as she sats up from her lying position.

Akara leaves and Tyka just watched the sunsets.

"Beautiful..." Tyka said to herself, "Only a few more days till the auditions..."

**~The Next Day At Raimon Soccer Club~**

A girl with light violet, hip-length, hair that is slightly curled. Her eyes are violet and wears blue glasses. She has a fair skin tone and wears a first-year uniform. She was on her way home until she felt something and it lead her to the soccer field.

As she made it towards her destination, she saw the Raimon team practicing along with the three girls.

"I can feel love in the air..." the girl murmurred. It didn't go notice for her when the ball went straight at her.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

The girl snapped out of her daydream and the ball was about to hit the girl, but the girl jumped over the ball and spins with grace. The team's eyes widened at the Violet Haired Girl's jump. The Violet Haired Girl landed safetly as the ball hit the tree instead of her.

"Gomenesai!" Momo shouted as she approached to the Violet Haired Girl.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." The Violet Haired Girl smiled.

"Miyu-chan, is that you?" Aoi asked as she gets a closer look at 'Miyu-chan'.

Miyu-chan just smiled.

"No way! Miyuki-chan, is that really you?!" Tenma exclaimed as he approached to the Violet Haired Girl.

"Tenma-kun... Aoi-chan" Miyuki smiled when she saw two familiar faces, "Its been a while."

"Ano, do you two know her?" Mamera asked the two childhood friends.

Tenm and Aoi nodded 'yes'. When the team took a break, Tenma and Aoi explain everyone that the Violet Haired Girl is also their childhood friend. The Violet Haired Girl introduced herself as Miyazaki Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan, what brings you here?" Tenma asked.

"I was on my way home until I felt a romantic atmosphere." Miyuki replied softly, "It lead me to the soccer field."

"Romantic astmosphere?" Shinsuke looked at Miyuki with a confused look.

Everyone did the same thing and looked back at Tenma and Aoi.

"Miyu-chan loves anything that is love-related." Aoi told the team.

The team nodded, understanding what the Blue Haired Manager told them before turning their heads back to Miyuki.

"So what kind of romantic feeling did you felt, Miyuki-chan?" Akara curiously asked.

"I feel two different romantic feelings. One is a gentle one and the other is an energetic one." Then she looked at Mamera and Momo.

"I can feel both of them from those two." Miyuki said, "Did you two do anything that gave you this feeling?"

Momo and Mamera blushed by the Violet Haired Girl's question. They remembered yesterday when they experienced that feeling when their with Kariya and Tenma. No response from the two blushing girls, Miyuki decided to leave them for now.

"Ja, I have to go now." Miyuki said as she stood up, "Its really nice to meet you all. Matane." she waved before walks away.

Everyone bid farewell to the Violet Haired Girl before they went back to training.

**~Time Skip: At the Flower Shop~**

"Here's your bouquet. I hope your girlfriend will love them." Akara said with a smile as the customer received his bouquet of red roses for his girlfriend. The flower shop was filled with a variety of flowers. Akara loves flowers ever since her baby years. For much of her adoration of it, she has been studying about them, including their special meanings.

Akara's head turned to the door when she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes widened and her face becomes red when she saw the familiar blond locks.

"R-Riven-kun, what brings you here?" Akara stammered.

"I heard that you're working, so I came to see you." Riven replied.

"O-oh..." Akara looked down at the counter. She blushes harder when Riven walked closer towards her.

"So," Riven began, "The auditions is getting near."

"Hai. Me and my friends will be auditioning for the Prism Stars." Akara said.

"Well, I guess I'll wish you luck." Riven said as he gave Akara a small pink box with a red ribbon that is been tied.

"What's in it?" Akara inquired.

"Open it and see." Riven said with a smile.

Akara slowly untied the ribbon and opens the box. Inside the box, there's a necklace that is fully made out of little flower-like beads and jewels. Akara was surprised when the Blond Haired Teen had gave her something that really surprised her.

"Do you like it?" Riven asked.

"Hai. Its pretty." Akara answered and nodded.

"Here, let me put it on for you." Riven said as he took the nexklace from the box and put it around the Scarlet Haired Girl's neck. Akara blush even more by the Blond's touch. She started to have this weird feeling whenever she sees, thinks and with Riven. Her heart beats fast as a locomotive, and her face has becomes redder than her own hair.

"Arigatou, Riven-kun." Akara thanked the Blond.

"Your welcome." Riven smiled and hugged Akara from behind, making Akara's face heats up once more.

Little did the two know that Miyuki was passing by when she saw Akara who's been hugged by Riven.

"What a romantic scene~!" She whispers to herself. Then it hit her. The Violet Haired girl grinned and went off home, leaving the two couples alone in the flower shop.

**~The Next Day: In the First-year class~**

"Ano, Aka-chan?" Miyuki began. She was also in the same class as Akara, Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi but she never showed her face towards Akara since she was too shy to talk to her.

"Miyu-chan, ohayou." Akara greeted the Violet Haired Girl. Miyuki notice the necklace that is on the Scarlet Haired Girl's neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." Miyuki paused for a second and smiled, "Have you dated with that Blond guy from yesterday?"

"Eh?!" Akara exclaimed while blushing.

* * *

**Spring: Finally finished!**

**Aira: You've been working on it. You almost pass your bedtime!**

**Spring: Hey! Its not my fault!**

**Akara: But its a good thing you finished it.**

**Kanashimi: At least you didn't sleep.**

**Spring: -pouts- Anyways the chapter didn't go well as I expected in the spoiler, but don't worry! I'll try harder next time. And Miyazaki Miyuki has finally appeared! **

**Akara: Here's a spoiler for the next chapter:**

**Miyuki and the other girls decided to planned a date for Akara. They went to the mall to go get Akara a new outfit. The mall had a new store called "Prism Boutique".**

**Aira: And here's a message for hetainazumapony!**

**hetainazumapony: Since Miyuki is you OC, come up with a plan for Akara's date! PM Spring when you had one!**

**Kanashimi: Minna, thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Spring: And remember: **

**Everyone: Please review!**

**Spring: P.S.: I finished it with my Ipod.**


	17. Let's Go! To the Prism Boutique!

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 15 everyone!**

**Kanashimi: What's taking you so long?**

**Aira: She was working on her Reader x Character story, but she doesn't even know how to...**

**Akara: It is her first time doing it.**

**Spring: Okay okay, enough talking about the other stories! The last time we left off, Miyuki asked Akara if she and Riven are dating.**

**Aira: Which is Riven is actually Tyka!**

**Akara: -blushes- C-can we just go on w-with the story?**

**Kanashimi: Okay if you say so. SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the other OCs except her own.**

**Spring: Minna se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

**~Saturday: at the Mall~**

Miyuki, Momo, Mamera and the three managers are waiting for Akara so they can go in and find a perfect outfit for Akara's date.

Miyuki was wearing a white shirt with a printing of a few small red and pink hearts and a dark violet skirt that reaches her knees. Her shoes are white with violet striped flats.

Mamera was wearing a white sun dress and white flats. **(A/N: The owner didn't put her OC's Casual Clothes, so I made it** **up.)**

Momo was wearing an apple green/ candy pink pollo t-shirt, and over it a black/ dark red-pink stripped hoody jacket with cat ears and a cat tail, the sleeves goes over her hands making her look even more smaller than she actually is. She always has the hood on, and also wears her tokidoki headset around her neck all the time, she also wears an apple green carrot hot-pants with black/dark pink-red stripped stockings and her favorite chucks pairs [black chucks with green/blue/purple-pink/red striped and a panda skull on both sides].

"So why are we here for, Miyu?" Midori asked the Violet Haired Girl.

"Yesterday, I asked Akara if she's dating with a Blonde guy." Miyuki told Midori.

"Are you talking about Riven-kun?" Akane inquired.

"Oh that's his name. Yeah, I thought he and Aka-chan make a perfect couple so I decided to plan a date for them." Miyuki smiled.

Aoi sighed by her friend excitement and commented, "Miyu-chan, your really are hopeless romantic..."

"Ah! There's Aka-chan!" Momo exclaimed as she pointed a blur of Scarlet red.

Akara ran towards to her friends who are waiting for her. She is wearing a light pink shirt with a white jacket that has a pink flower on the left side and a hot pink skirt that almost reaches to her knees. She also wore white stocking with pale pink linings with pink sport sneakers. For extra, she wears a pink newsboy hat.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Akara panted to catch her breath.

"Daijoubu Aka-chan," Mamera told Akara, "We're glad that your here."

"Come on guys!" Momo shouted, "Let's go!" as she rans off.

The girls chuckled at the small pinkette's excitement as they catch up to her.

The 7 girls had seen a lot of stores in the mall. Miyuki told them that a new store had just opened today and wanted to check it out. As they arrived the new store, the new store was colored in amethyst color with gold colored stars on them. On the center it said "Prism Boutique" in italics.

"Is this it, Miyu-chan?" Mamera asked.

Miyuki nodded 'yes' and said, "I heard that this store is the owner of one of the Prism Stars."

"Eeh?! Honto?!" The other six girls exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's just go in!" Miyuki said as she went inside while the other girls followed her.

As they step inside the store, they saw a woman with long brown hair that is tied into a low ponytail with her bangs are neater side, and her eyes are green. She's wearing a white shirt with a blue cardigan and wears jeans and rubber shoes.

The woman notice the girls going in.

"Welcome to Prism Boutique. How may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"No way..." Mamera said.

"Is that..." Akara began.

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Midori asked the two.

"Aah!" Momo shouted.

"Daijoubu, Momo-chan?" Akane asked the pinkette.

"Your Takahashi Saori! One of the Prism Queens!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"EEEHHH?!" The three managers shouted.

Saori chuckled by the 7 girls shock expression.

"I can see that you girls must be a fan of us." Saori commented.

The 7 girls nervously nodded 'yes'. Saori let the 7 girls to take a look around in the store. The girls are trying to find a perfect outfit for Akara's date.

"Ano minna-san," Akara began as she searches on the clothing racks, "You don't have to pick an outfit for me. I have clothes at home..."

"No Aka-chan, we're going to find a perfect outfit for your date with Riven-kun." Aoi said as she keeps looking as well.

Akara blushed when Aoi mentioned Riven's name and stuttered, "B-but I barely knew him. A-and also, I-I never been on a date before..."

"That is why I'm setting up a date for you. It's a way to experience~." Miyuki said as she daydreams of her romance.

Aoi and Akara Sweat Dropped by the Violet Haired Girl's devotion of romance.

"Sugoi! Minna, look at this!" Momo shouted.

The girls gathered around where Momo is at. Momo is at the counter that displays with many cards that has a picture of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"That's a lot of cards in there." Akane said in awestruck as she took a picture of them.

"Un. I wonder what's with the clothing's and stuff in those cards?" Midori wondered.

"Those cards that you see are called Prism Cards." a voice ranged.

The girls turned their heads to see Saori with another woman with Healthy skin tone, aquamarine hair waist length in a low ponytail, and lavender eyes. She's wearing the same shirt as Natsumi has in episode 41, but then in blue with white shirt underneath, greyish blue skinny jeans.

"Ah! Aren't you Hiretsu Suzuki!?" Mamera exclaimed.

"Eh?! She's right!" Momo commented.

"Why are Saori-san and Suzuki-san doing here?" Akara wondered.

The two women smiled at each other and said, "We are the designers of the Prism Boutique."

"Eeeeehh?!" the girls shouted.

Saori and Suzuki explained the girls that in order to increased the popularity of Prism Stars, Aruto decided that they can have a fashion store.

"Sugoi, I never knew that some of the Prism Stars can worked on the store." Miyuki said.

"But, isn't it risky?" Aoi asked in concern, "It can cause a commotion in this store."

"Daijoubu, they already knew it." Suzuki told Aoi as she held u a newspaper that says 'Prism Stars new clothing store: Prism Boutique will arrived soon!'

"Eh? What this?" Momo said as she takes the newspaper from Suzuki's hands as she looked at the bottom part and her eyes widened and her mouth, literally dropped to the ground. The bottom part of the newspaper says: 'Prism Stars, Hiretsu Suzuki got married to Midorikawa Ryuuji!' and it shows a picture of Suzuki and Midorikawa in their wedding day.

"Nani nani?" The other six girls gathered towards the small pinkette and they also did the same thing as Momo's.

"S-Suzuki-san..." Akara began.

"Nani?" Suzuki asked.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GOT MARRIED?!" The seven girls shouted as Momo showed the two Prism Queens of Suzuki and Midorikawa getting married.

"Yup, it's the truth. She's in love with Midorikawa ever since they first met." Saori chuckled as she elbowed Suzuki who is blushing red.

Saori told the girls that Suzuki's real surname is 'Midorikawa Suzuki'. She used her old surname as her stage name. Then she told them about the Prism Cards. Prism Cards are only been used for the Prism Stars and the Prism Queens. The cards that the girls saw are the Prism Cards.

"Nee are one of you going to auditioning for the Prism Stars?" Suzuki asked.

"These three are." Midori replied as she puts her arms around Momo, Mamera and Akara.

"Honto nii?" Miyuki asked.

The girls looked in Miyuki's direction with a confused look.

"Miyu-chan, are you also auditioning for the Prism Stars?" Aoi asked her friend.

"Hai, I am!"

"Naruhodo, looks like you guys are rivals." Saori said.

The four looked at each other and nodded. But there's one thing that Miyu forgot.

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Miyu-chan?" Akara asked.

"We forgot to pick an outfit for Akara!"

The girls sweat dropped and continued their search for Akara's outfit for her date.

**~At the Hospital~**

Tyka was on her way home after her visit with Yuriy until she saw Akara standing in front of her, holding two lavender colored bags that says 'Prism Boutique'.

"Ano, Ty-chan" Akara began "can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tyka asked her Scarlet friend.

"W-well..." Akara began to blush as she stutterly asked "C-can you a-asked R-Riven-kun i-if h-he's free for t-t-tomorrow?"

Tyka wasn't sure why Akara asked her if Riven... I mean, herself is free for tomorrow.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Tyka said and puts her hands in her pockets.

Akara smiled with joy and happily replied, "Arigatou!" and ran off before Tyka could say another word.

The Navy Blue Haired Girl sighed and head towards her way home. As she steps in her house, she heads to her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Tyka, are you sure you can do this?" her Keshin, Meteor L Drago asked in concern as he's in the mirror.

"Daijoubu, Aka-chan didn't know it was me." Tyka smirked.

"But this is your first date! And your dating your best friend!" the dragon exclaimed.

An angry vein pop on Tyka's head and yelled, "Shut up! If you're going to complain about it, then don't bother me tomorrow!"

Then she went to bed and fell fast asleep.

Meteor L Drago sighed and took a last look to his master.

"I hope you know what your thinking..." he muttered and then disappeared.

* * *

**Spring: Done!**

**Aira: Wow, You just started yesterday and now your done today.**

**Akara: It maybe that she wants to get things done so she can work on her future stories.**

**Kanashimi: Yeah, as soon she finished Tears of the Butterfly, she can run smoothly in her Prism Stars stories.**

**Spring: Yup! That's why I'm giving everything I got!**

**Aira: But I haven't seen a single Prism Stars in any chapters.**

**Spring: Oh... -Sweat Dropped- Hehe I guess I'm starting rushing now... And also, their really popular so they will be extra busy...**

**Akara: It would be better if someone can give you tips of your stories.**

**Spring: Yeah your right! Minna, if you have some tips for me so I can finish it in lickety split!**

**Kanashimi: And here's a spoiler for the next chapter:**

**Today is Akara's and Riven's 'date'. Little did they know that the whole team, including the four girls are stalking them.**

**Aira: If you guys have any ideas for Aka-chan's date, just Review your thoughts! There's no need to be shy!**

**Akara: -blushes- M-minna-san, thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Spring: And most importantly:**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	18. Akara x Riven(Tyka): First Date!

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 16 Everyone!**

**Aira: Its finally here!**

**Kanashimi: Akara's first date...**

**Akara: -blushes-**

**Spring: Well hetainazumapony didn't give my their dating plan because she hasn't PM for a long time... but Number 01 Astral had gave me their dating plan! Aka-chan, do the disclaimer please!**

**Akara: H-hai! S-SapphireSpade d-doesn't o-own I-Inazuma E-Eleven or the OCs e-except h-her o-own...**

**Aira: Chotto Aka-chan, your stuttering!**

**Akara: Gomenesai! -in beet red-**

**Spring: Minna! Se no:**

**Everyone: Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

* * *

**~The Next Day at the Park~**

Akara hid behind the tree to see Riven who was standing in front of the fountain waiting for her so they can start on their date.

Akara is wearing a pink flowery blouse, a hot pink frilly skirt, and white knee-length boots that has laces upwards. She wore a light pink headband on her head and the necklace that Riven had gave her. She gulped when she saw the Blonde boy.

"I have to stay calm..." Akara took a deep breath and starts walking towards to the Blonde. Her heart is beating fast when she gets closer to Riven. As she approached to Riven, the Blonde boy turned his head and Akara's face exploded with shades of red.

Riven is wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots. His eyes are blue without his visor, but its actually contact lens to cover his Glowing Amber Eyes so Akara won't know that she's dating her best friend, Tyka.

Akara couldn't help but stare at the Blonde. For a girl cross-dresses as a guy like Tyka, she... I mean he looks very handsome that it almost made the Scarlet Haired Girl fainted.

"Yo, Aka-chan." Riven greeted the Scarlet Haired Girl with a smile.

Akara blushed again and looks away before Riven could notice it but Riven already did.

"O-ohayou, Riven-kun..." Akara nervously greeted the Blonde Haired Boy/Girl. **(A/N: Remember, Riven is actually Tyka.)**

"Saa, shall we get going to our date?" Riven winked at Akara as he/she grabbed the Scarlet Haired Girl's hand.

Akara blushed once again and replied, "H-hai..." she can feel her heart beating faster than ever. 'I wish this date will end soon...'

'I can't believe Drago keeps complaining about me dating my best friend...' Riven/Tyka thought as he/she remembered when he/she was getting ready for his/her 'date'.

_~Flashback~_

_"I'm telling you, your dating your own best friend!" Tyka's keshin, Meteor L Drago complains like a hundredth time, which annoys Tyka a lot in the mirror._

_"Can't you just get over it already?! It's not like that either me or Aka-chan gonna loose our virginity!" Tyka spatted as she colored her hair, blonde and start styling it into Riven's._

_"I didn't say that!" Meteor L Drago protested._

_"Well it sounded like you did!" Tyka yelled as she puts on her clothes that she's gonna wear and puts on blue contact lens to cover her real eyes before slamming the door close._

_"Sometimes I don't know what she's thinking..." Meteor L Drago sighed ashe disappeared from the mirror._

_~End of Flashback~_

'Well at least he won't be bothering me right now...' Tyka thought as he and Akara still holding hands.

Little did the 'couple' know that six girls are on their tails. One was holding a video camera while the rest sweat dropped by the cameraman.

"Ano Miyu-chan," Mamera asked the Violet Haired Girl, "can we just leave them alone?"

"Why? I don't wanna miss their date!" Miyuki squealed quietly as she follows the 'couple'.

"But its very rude to get in someone's privacy." Midori said.

"Daijoubu!" Momo said excitedly, "They'll understand once we explained to them!"

As Miyuki and Momo followed Akara and Riven, Mamera, Midori and Akane looked at Aoi with a weird look.

"Aoi, does Miyu-chan always does like this?" Akane asked the bluenette.

"U-un. It always like this when it comes with romance..." Aoi sighed as she and the other three girls catch up Miyuki and Momo.

**~At the Mall~**

Riven takes Akara to the mall while the 6 stalkers keep on following them. As the two walked together, Akara noticed the girls that they just passed by giggled commented how cute those two guys are making her blushed more.

"Akara, daijoubu?" Riven asked, noticing the blush on Akara's face.

"I-I'm okay!" Akara nervously replied. Then Akara notice a shop right in front of her. It was a cute shop design with pink and white. Riven noticed it and looked where Akara was looking at.

"Do you wanna take a look there?" Riven asked.

"E-eh? H-hai..." Akara nodded 'yes'.

As Riven and Akara head to the cute shop, the 6 stalkers followed them and they stood outside in front of the shop.

"They went into this shop." Miyuki said as she holds her video camera up.

"I heard about this shop." Akane said as she took pictures of her camera.

"You know about this, Akane?" Midori asked.

"This shop is very popular for girls. They have many cute merchandises. I went in this shop a few times." Akane told the girls.

The girls looked through the window to see Akara and Riven checking out the plush toy section. Akara was holding a pink bunny with a heart pattern ribbon on one of its ears. Riven approached to Akara, but its a shame that they can't hear them because their outside. The Raimon third-year players were passing by the shop when they notice 6 familiar faces.

"Oi, why are you guys here?" Kurumada asked the 6 girls. The 6 girls cringed and turned their heads to see Kurumada, Sangoku and Amagi.

"E-eto, w-we're actually..." Mamera stammered as she points her finger at the window which made the third-year players turned their heads and their jaws, literally dropped to see Akara with Riven, at the cachier register.

"EHHH?!" they shouted as the managers covered their mouths and dragged them down and hid before Akara and Riven turned their heads to see who is shouting outside, but there's no one. The girls shushed the third-years and told them that this is Akara's first date so Miyuki dragged Momo, Mamera and the managers to stalked them.

A few minutes later, they heard the door opened and they all hide to see Akara and Riven exiting the shop and continued on with their date. The 6 girls plus the third-years followed them without being caught.

"Is it okay?" Sangoku inquired, "Stalking them while their dating?"

"Daijoubu!" Momo answered happily, "They'll understand once we explained them!"

"Even if you say that..." Amagi paused for a second and gulped "I wonder what will Shindou and Kirino will say if Akara is dating with Riven?"

The team cringed for a moment when thinking Shindou and Kirino with a murderous aura around them, wanting to kill Riven right now. But for Akane, she was confused on what Amagi said about Shindou saying Akara, dating with Riven.

As Riven and Akara walked pass by the Inazuma town, the second-year players, minus Shindou and Kirino, notice Akara and recognized the Blonde locks is Riven/Tyka passing by them.

"Nee is it Akara-chan?" Hayami asked.

"Your right. Why is she with Riven?" Kuruma inquired.

"Eh? Isn't that Miyu-chan and the others?" Hamano asked while pointing at Miyuki, Momo, Mamera, the managers and the third-year players. The 9 were about 10 meters away from the 'couple'.

"Why are you guys doing?" Ichino asked them. The 9 stopped and looked at the second-year players.

"Heehee, we're stalking Akara's D-A-T-E!" Momo spelled out the letters making the second-year blushed and moved their heads up to look at Akara holding hands with the Blond Haired Boy.

"EEEHHHH!?" they exclaimed, but their mouths were covered by the girls and the third-year and shushed them.

**~At the Themed Park~**

Akara and Riven had lunch before riding some of the rides. After they ate and have their stomach digested, they go on someof the rides, calm ones to fast ones while the 6 girls plus the third-year players and the second-year players watched them having a good time.

"Akara, wanna go ride on this one?" Riven asked the Scarlet Haired Girl pointing at a roller coaster that is almost 10 feet tall.

Akara didn't say anything except her eyes are widened and her mouth was opened, not knowing what to say.

"E-e-eto..." Akara uttered some words but Riven had already take her there. Akara's face become pale when its their turn to go in the ride.

"Oi Aka-chan, are you okay? You face is getting pale." Riven asked in concern.

"D-daijoubu, Riven-kun." Akara replied, "I'm not actually a big fan of roller coaster..."

The vehicle began to move and Akara gulped in fear as they gone much even higher than the other roller coasters. Just as the vehicle came to a stop in a very top point, Akara shuts her eyes tightly and grabbed onto the closest thing to, wishing the ride is over already.

The vehicle began to drop before charging down the hill and everyone in there, screaming with joy or in horror or just enjoying the ride. Akara still has her eyes shut and hold the closest thing tightly. The vehicle went in loops, twists and turns, and speedy corners.

**~Meanwhile in front of the Roller coaster~**

"I think their enjoying the ride!" Miyuki squealed. The rest of the team, minus the first-years, Shindou and Kirino sweat dropped while their eating the snacks they have bought at the themed park.

"Why are you guys doing here?" a voice ranged.

The team turned their heads to see the first-years, holding their snacks from the themed park.

"Ah! Tenma!" Momo said with a cheerful tone as she glomped on him.

"Momo-chan, why are you here?" Tenma asked the Pinkette as he gave her a cotton candy which she happily accepts it and eats it.

"Miyu-chan dragged everyone to follow Aka-chan's date, Tenma." Aoi answered.

"EEEHHHHH?!" The first-years, minus Tsurugi calmed as usual, exclaimed.

**~At the Roller Coaster~**

When the ride is over, Akara slowly opens her eyes and find a surprise. The thing that she grabbed was Riven's arm.

"G-gomenasai!" Akara blurted out after letting go of Riven's arm, blushing like crazy.

"Pfft! Your really are scared." Riven commented as he/she holds his/her laughter.

"Mou, don't tease me~." Akara pouted as they both got out of the vehicle.

**~Back to the team~**

"Aka-chan is dating?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Who!?" Shinsuke asked.

None of the team didn't say anything. Instead, they dragged the first-years to hide when they spotted a Blur of Red hair that belonged to Akara's. And the answer to Shinsuke's question is seeing Akara and Riven holding hands which gave them an uttered shock.

The team told the first-years that Miyuki had dragged everyone so she can get to video tape Akara's first date.

"I'm worried..." Tsurugi said.

"Why, Tsurugi?" Kariya asked the ex-SEED.

"Tyka founds out some random guy dating Aka-chan." he remembers the time when a random guy asked Akara out on a date, Tyka can beat anyone who dares approached to her Scarlet friend.

"Your not the only ones who are worry." Mamera said.

"Why?" Akane questioned.

"What will Shindou-kun and Kirino-kun would react if they saw Aka-chan dating with Riven-kun?"

The team, except Akane, shivered in fear when they imagined their captain and the Pink Haired defender giving out a murderous aura.

Akane doesn't know why Shindou would be angry by seeing Riven dating Akara, after all she does have a crush on him.

**~At the Sakura Park~**

The sun is setting and the two 'couple' are at the Sakura Park watching the Sakura trees starts blooming.

"Kire~..." Akara said when watching the sakura trees bloomed.

"Spring is finally here." Riven added.

Behind the trees...

"This is the perfect romantic scene!" Miyuki exclaimed quietly as she hold on to video camera tightly.

"Un. Aka-chan is so lucky~." Akane added as she snaps pictures.

The team sweat dropped by the camera duo's excitement of love but some blushed by the scene. Everything had gone smoothly of their stalking, but it didn't last long when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The team cringed and their faces had gone pale as they turned slowly, like a robot. They almost screamed when they saw two familiar faces.

"Sh-Shindou/Sh-Shindou-senpai?! K-Kirino/Kirino-senpai?!" they exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kirino asked.

"W-well..."

"I knew we've been followed." a voice ranged.

The team, except Shindou and Kirino jumped with surprised and quickly turned to see Akara and Riven.

"M-minna-san, why would followed us like that?" Akara asked the team.

"Gomenesai, you two!" Miyuki apologized, "I got excited about Aka-chan's first date, so I followed you guys!"

"We were being dragged by Miyu-chan." Mamera said. The team nodded with agreement.

"We'll leave you guys alone now." Midori said as she and the team left. She drags Shindou and Kirino, who are glaring at the Blonde with a murderous aura around them.

"I understand Miyu-chan's excitement of love, but she couldn't help herself." Akara sigh.

"Akara," Riven began, "There's something I want to show you."

"Eh? What is it?" Akara inquired.

"You'll see." Riven winked, making Akara confused.

Riven takes Akara to the forest. It was getting darker and darker the deeper they go.

"Ano Riven-kun, are we almost there?" Akara nervously asked the Blonde.

"Daijoubu Aka-chan," Riven reassured, "we're almost there."

And just like what Riven had said, they found a curtain of leaves. Riven moved the curtain revealing a cave that is been hidden by the leaves. As they reached deeper to the cave, they saw a light coming from the other side of the cave. When they reached to the other side of the cave, Akara's eyes widened.

There was a garden full of Everblooming Jasmine, Frosty Dew, Full petaled Climbing Roses, Blue Angel Trumpet, Plumeria Orange Rainbow, Matthiola Incana, Dianthus, Plumeria Golden Unicorn, Plumeria Flame of the Sun, Blue Heron Corydailis, Wisteria Sinensis, Ghost Orchid, and Rare Rainbow roses. There's a huge lake, the moon and stars reflected on the crystal clear water.

"R-Riven-kun..." Akara doesn't know what to say next when she saw the flowers.

"I found this garden for several years." Riven told Akara as he/she gets closer to the Scarlet Haired Girl's ear whispering, "Its my secret garden, but this is ours now."

Akara began to shivered in her spine and started blushing. Riven guided her to a patch of flowers and they both sit on the ground watching the stars shining so brightly.

"The stars are shining brightly..." Akara muttered softly to herself, "Just like the Prism Stars..."

Riven/Tyka heard Akara said about the Prism Stars. His/Her expression changes to sadness.

'Gomenesai Aka-chan... I won't be able to join the Prism Stars with you...' Tyka thought as a shed of tear appeared from her eye.

* * *

**Spring: Finally I'm done~!**

**Kanashimi: At least you didn't rush.**

**Aira: And its WAY pass your bedtime.**

**Spring: I know, but anyways here's the spoilers for the next chapter!**

**The auditions of the Prism Stars is just in three days. Akara, Momo, Mamera, and Miyuki began their tough training with the help from the Raimon team. Meanwhile, Akara will have a talk from Yuriy about Tyka of not joining the Prism Stars.**

**Akara: Here are the messages for Number 01 Astral:**

**Number 01 Astral: Can you PM Spring the history of Tyka about how she knew the Prism Stars?**

**Spring: And I know some of you are wondering what happened to the current Prism Stars after their match against Hakuren? Well don't worry, I'll try to make them appeared on the next chapter, I hope.**

**Aira: And before Spring can update Tears of the Butterfly, she's going to update a prologue of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy story because someone wants her to do it.**

**Akara: While she'll update the Galaxy prologue, she'll update the Chrono Stone prologue, too.**

**Spring: Minna, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kanashimi: And don't forget to-**

**Everyone: Review!**


	19. Author's Note

**Minna, there's something I need to tell you. About the Prism Stars and the parts that goes with it as well... Actually they don't belong to me.**

**Prism Stars just popped out of my head before I have seen Pretty Rhythm and I know I kinda took parts of the series after I heard it has Prism Stars like mine.**

**Pretty Rhythm and everything belong to Takara Tomy. Auroroa Dream to Rainbow Live.**

**I didn't know I took the parts of it and I copyright it... Gomenesai! I'm really gomenesai! I guess this story is more like a crossover.**

**If your really mad at me, don't sue me! I am really, really, REALLY gomenesai!**

**I hope u forgive sooner or later. Maybe a review will make me feel better.**

**~SapphireSpade**


End file.
